KAHO NAA KAHO
by DivaNims
Summary: As i got quite good reviews on my 1st story here is my 2nd one Based on SachVi but there are other characters also In this story Sachin and Purvi are not CID cops they are the Prince and Princess of Current time and similarly other characters also revolve around these Prince and Princess
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** GUYS THIS IS ONLY AN INTRODUCTION AND THERE IS SACHVI BUT AS IT IS INTRODUCTION YOU MAY FIND IT SHORTT FOR SACHVI DO REVIEW SO THAT I CAN KNOW WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT...**

**LOOKING FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**JAISALMER-Rajeshwari Palace**

Yahan rehta hai mashoor  
><strong>RATHORE GROUP OF HOTELS<strong> ka "Rathore "aur Raj parivar

Aaiye hum aapko iske rehwasi urf praniyon se milwate hain  
>Yahan har tarah ke prani rehte hain, chaliye in sab se parichay karwate hain<p>

**PARICHAY-**

"Kya , aaj bhi nahi ho sakta what do you mean by aaj bhi nahi ho sakta, Mr. Bhatia yeh kaam aaj hi ho jaana chahiye do you get this"

Yeh hain "**Daya Jaitawat"**,

Rathore Group Of Hotels ke Excecutive Director –(Finance), ye naa sirf Rathore Group of Hotels ka saara Financial kaam sambhalte hain , balki RAJESHWARI PALACE mein sabke aur khaaskar Dadi sa ke chahite, inhe har kaam apne sahi samay pe chahiye hota hai

"Kis se itni unchi aawaz mein baat kar rahe hain Daya"

Yeh hain "**Rajeshwari Rahuvendra Singh Rathore**" , urf Dadi sa,

Yeh RATHORE GROUP OF HOTELS ke shuruati Malik  
>"Maharaja Raghvendra Pratap Rathore" ki dharma patni aur is Rajeshwari palace ki Raajmaata , yahan sirf inhi ka raaj chalta hai, ek patta bhi inki ijazat ke bagair hilta nahi is palace mein<p>

"Aur kis se baat kar rahe honge zarur kisi ko kaam samay pe kaam na karne par acchi khasi daant suna rahe honge phone par"

Yeh inke kya kehne ye hain "**Nikhil Ranawat**"  
>Rathore Group Of Hotels ke Executive Director( Hotel Operations)<p>

Dadi sa ke naati sa mera matlab hai Rajeshwari ji Ki beti "Jaynandini" ke bête jinka kehne ko to bahot kaam hai , par ye koi kaam nahi karte, inka kaam hai  
>Rathore Group Of Hotels Ke bahari yane ki aur deshon mein chal rahe group ka kaam dekhna jo ki yeh sahabzade yahin se karne ki sochte hain , par sirf sochte hain ,karte nahi<p>

" Hume pura andaza tha ki aap hume yahin milenge, bhaisa, kitni dafe kaha hai kahin bhi jaiyega to bata ke jaiye , subah se , subah se das baar unka phone aa chukka hai kya jawab de humesha ki tarah phirse taal den"  
>Ye jinke vachan aap logon ne abhi abhi sune<br>Ye hain "**Taasha Jaitawat**"

Rathore Group of Hotels ki  
>Executive Director (Corporate Affairs)<br>aur Daya ki behen , ye bhi apne bhai ki tarah apne kaam mein maahir hain apne kaam mein zara sib hi chook inhe bardashta nahi, ye travel management ka sara bhaar sambhalti hain

Daya: Taasha humne aapse kitni baar kaha hai ye Vivah ki baaten baar baar dohrane se humari shaadi nahi hone waali so please do not disturb me mujhe kaam karne deejiye , aap samjhati kyun nahi inhe Dadi sa

Rajeshwari: Samjhayen unhe ya aapko Daya , hum to tang aa chuke hain, ek aap hain jinke liye itne rishte aate rehte hain aur aap Vivah nahi karte aur ek wo ... waise hain kahan wo aaj phir subah subah kahin nikal to nahi gaye ...

"Wo" kaun hain ye "wo"

Wo yaani Rathore Group of Hotels ke  
>Chief Executive O fficer (CEO) "Abhijeet Singh Rathore," har subah ki tarah is baar bhi "wo" nadarad hain<p>

"Hum yahan hain Dadi sa," pair chuke  
>Haan yahi hain <strong>Abhijeet Singh Rathore <strong>

Rathore Group of Hotels ,CEO ,apne pita ke baad saara kaam inhone aur "unhone" sambhala hua hai ye waise to bahot shaant swabhav ke hain, lekin jab inhe gussa aata hai to inka gussa sambhale nahi sambhalta , phir ye aage peechey kisi ki nahi sunte, apne usoolon ke aadarshon ke pakke hain, Dadi sa ke ye bhi chahite hain lekin Sivaye Daya, sabhi inke swabhav se aksar nakhush rehte hain, aisa nahi ki ye dil ke accche nahi, lekin kai baar inke aadarsh aur usool, logon par bhaari pad jaate hain  
>Rajeshwari: Jeetey rahiye, kya karen hum aapke is talwarbaazi ke shauk ka har subah office jaane se pehle nadarad ho jaate hain<p>

Abhijeet: Ab hum aa gaye hain na Dadi sa , ab to koi shikayat nahi hai ,

Rajeshwari: Shikayat hai Abhijeet, aap hamare saath hamare kamre mein chaliye hume aapse kuch zaruri baat karni hai , akele mein

Abhijeet Dadi sa ke kamre mein jaate hain

PARICHAY-2

HERE IN NEW YORK

SINGH GROUP OF HOTELS

Hotel Swagat  
>Outside Managing Director 's room<br>Guards kisi aadmi ko aane se rok rahe they  
>Guard: Sorry sir we can't allow you inside<br>"Please let me go inside it is very urgent leave my way"

Ye hain **Sachin Singhania**  
>Singhania Industries ke Chairman apne pita ki Industries company ko bakhoobi acche mukaam pe pahonchane waale ye unke iklaute laad sahab, Bahot hi dil fenk swabhav ke hain Ladkiyan to jaise jaan chidakti hain inpe, pehli jhalak dehke koi ladki behaal na hui ho aisa bahot kam hua hai<br>Guard: Sorry sir , we are having very strict instructions, we can't allow you in  
>Sachin: Excuse me tell her that Sachin Singhania is there and he wants to meet her imidiately<br>Guard: Sorry sir than we cant help you anyway because she has specially told us not to allow you anyway  
>Sachin straight forward guards ko dhakka deke andar chala jaata hai<br>Sachin: Excuse me madam what do you think of yourself  
>"How dare you enter my room , aur aap hote kaun hain humse kuch bhi puchne waale ek to hamare kamre mein bina puche bina jaane ghus aaye upar se humare upar hi sawal kar rahe ho"<p>

Yeh hain **Purvi Singh Rathore**  
>Singh Group of Hotels ki Managing Director<br>Ye wahi hain "unhone" jinhone apne bhai ke sath milke  
>Singh Group of Hotels ko unchaiyon pe pahonchaya hai, waise to ye bahot hi shaant swabhav ki hain, par Dadi sa ke baad agar pure palace mein kisi ki chalti hai to wo sirf inki ye apne desh se, Jaisalmer se door hoke bhi behad kareeb hain inhe sab "Jeejha" ya "Jhiya"kehke bulate hain yane ki "badi behen" par ye aajtak samajh nahi pain ki aisa kyun<p>

HERE IN RAJESHWARI PALACE

Rajeshwari: Beta Rathore group of hotels aaj itni unchaiyon par hai , shrey hum aapko aur unhe denge , par sirf unchai pe jaana hi to kafi nahi,

Abhijeet : Saaf saaf kahiye na Dadi sa

Rajeshwari: Hum chahte hain ki aap Vivah kar len

Abhijeet : Vivah, Daadi sa ye aap...?

Rajeshwari: Hum jaante hain ki Niharika ko guzre hue abhi sirf ek mahina hi hua hai, aur usse Vivah ke baad aapka shadi se bharosa uth chukka hai par ye baat aapke jasbaaton ki nahi is waqt Rathore Group of Hotels ki hai , hum ye bhi bakhoobi jaante hain ki Niharika ki maut se aapko zyada ghum kyun nahi, wo ladki aapke layak nahi thi, 2 saal ki shaadi mein bhala diya hi kya tha usne aapko,

Abhijeet : Niharika ke baare mein hum baat ...

Rajeshwari: Baat sunni hogi Abhijeet , Kis kis ka muh band karenge aap , ye baat to hum sab jaante hain ki Niharika badchalan thi aur hum khud apne aap ko doshi maante hain ki usey parakhne mein humse bhool kaise ho gayi, chook kaise gaye hum,  
>Abhijeet : Jaane deejiye Dadi sa aap to humara bhala hi chahti thi aap kahan jaanti thi ki wo ... ...Dadi sa hum aapke jasbaaton ki kadra karte hain, par hum abhi Vivah nahi kar sakte hum ab kisi pe bhi...<p>

Rajeshwari: Humne kaha na beta ki is baar hum kisi ko bhi aapka dil todne ka mauka nahi denge , yun samaj leejiye ki aapki daadi sa aapse pehli baar kuch maang rahi hain kya aap humari ye maang bhi puri nahi karenge

Abhijeet : Ye aap kya keh rahi hain Dadi sa, aap ka kaha humne kabhi taala hai bhala jo ab hum taalenge, theek hai Dadi sa hum Vivah ke liye taiyar hain

Rajeshwari : ye hui na muh meetha karne waali baat

HERE IN NEW YORK  
>In Swagat Hotel<br>M.D'S Room  
>Sachin: Dekhiye hum aapki manmaani nahi chalne denge , aap jo chahti hain jo soch rahi hain wo hargiz nahi hoga , kyunki hum jo haasil karna chahte hain wo hum haasil karke rahenge aur usey aap kabhi rok nahi payenge hum aapki manmaani nahi chalne denge<p>

Purvi: Oh really hum bhi dekhte hain ki hume aisa karne se kaun rokta hai

Sachin: Dekhiye Ms Rathore ye aap accha nahi kar rahi , aapko rokne ke tarike bahot hain humare paas, seedhi tarah se humari cheez hume lauta deejiye warna accha nahi hoga ye aapke liye

Purvi: Accha, theek hai hum aapko aapki cheez lauta denge lekin ek shart hai humari  
>Sachin: Shart, kaisi shart?<p>

Purvi uske kareeb aati hai  
>Uski tie pakad ke usey apni taraf kheenchti hai<br>Sachin: Ms Purvi aapke irade theek nahi lag rahe hume  
>Purvi: Is baat se anjaan ki koi usey bahot der se dhoondh raha hai<p>

Usi waqt koi bahar khada tha uske room ke bahar

"Where is Purvi"  
>Guard: She is inside<p>

" Oh God kisi din marwayengi hume"

Yeh hain "**Shreya Banerjee**"  
>Senior Vice President (Sales and Marketing) , Rathore Group of Hotels<br>Ye na sirf apne desh mein balki doosre deshon mein bhi Rathore Group of hotels ka karyabhaar sambhalti hai, jitna bhi sales aur marketing ka kaam hota hai sab inhi ki responsibility hai ,

Guard: Mam stop you can't go in  
>Mam ! Mam<p>

Shreya bhi bina bole andar jaane lagti hai jab wo Purvi aur Sachin ko kareeb aur ishqiya dekh leti hai

Wo ek taraf muh karke aankhe moond ke khadi ho jaati hain

Shreya: Ahem.. ahnnh..(gala saaf karte huye)  
>Purvi uski awaaz sunke chaukanna ho jati hai Sachin bhi hat jaata hai<br>Sachin usey dekhke wapas jaane lagta hai

Purvi: Shreya ! kitni baar kaha hai jab bhi aayen darwaza knock karke aayen

Shreya: Maaf keejiye Purvi

Sachin jab jaane laga  
>Uske wahan se jaane ke baad<p>

Purvi: Shreya aap humesha galat samay pe aati hain

Shreya: Madam ye office hai yahan kaam hota hai ab bhala hume kya pata ki ye Kaam hota hai Accha hua ki andar hum ghuse wo nahi ,

Purvi: Wo wo kaun

Shreya: Arey wahi Nikhil ke khaas dost , aur chugalkhor

Purvi: Kya wo ...wo yahan aa raha hai

Shreya: Haan wahi...wo yahan hai bhi aur abhi aapke room mein daakhil hone waala hai achha hai ki usne aap dono ko is haalat mein nahi dekha samay pe bacha liya humne...

Chugalkhor, yane ki ye madam jinki baat kar rahi hain wo hain  
><strong>Mr Pankaj Maheshwari<strong>  
>Ye hain Rathore group of Hotels ke Chief Operating Office (Upper scale hotels)<br>Jo na sirf inke India mein chal rahe 36 hotels ki dekh rekh unka kaaam ki haalat sambhalte hain balki Nikhil ke khaas dost aur unke ek tarah se jaasoos bhi hain aur ye sirf unke jaasoos hi nah balki Abhijeet ka bharosa jeetne ke liye kisi bhi taraf se unki behen ki chugalkhori karne mein peechey nahi hatte

Tabhi ek andar aaya  
>"Jijha, hum aa gaye, Humne aapse kaha tha na Jijha hum aapse milne jald aayenge"<br>-Pankaj Maheshwari , Chief Operating Officer, Rathore Groups of Hotels

Purvi : Kyun aaye?

Pankaj: Kya, aapne kuch kaha Jijha,?

Purvi: Kuch nahi , hum ye keh rahe they ki Pankaj California rehke kya aap apni tehzeeb bhool gaye hain , kisi ke kamre mein daakhil hone se pehle darwaza knock karte hain Pankaj

Pankaj uske pair choota hai

Pankaj: Jeejha ye baat aapke muh se acchi nahi lagti

Purvi: Kya bakwaas hai?

Pankaj: Aap to bura maan leti hain Jeejha , hum to bas yun hi mazak kar rahe they

Purvi: Hume aisa mazak katai nahi pasand

Pankaj: Aage se dhyan rakhenge

Purvi: Aapke liye behtar hoga

Bhai ye to tha aapka Rajeshwari Palace ke rehwasiyon se parichay, par abhi aise khaas log hain jinka parichay abhi tak aapko nahi mila,

Ye bahot jald aayenge, aur Rathore pariwar ki zindagi mein ye log kya toofan leke aayenge ye aapko dekhne par hi pata chalega,  
>Ab aage aage dekhiye hota hai kya...<p>

**HERE IN NEW YORK**

Kaafi raat ho chuki thi, Purvi apni hotel room mein aaram kar rahi thi Uski neend bhi lag chuki thi tabhi usey apne room mein achanak koi awaaz aai , aur usne dekha ki koi aadmi uske bed pe hai aur wo cheekhne hi waali thi ki us aadmi ne uska muh band kar diya

Apne muh se usne Mask utarke  
>"Chilla kyun rahi ho its me" wo Sachin tha<p>

Purvi: Sachin, aapne to dara hi diya tha  
>Waise itni raat gaye humare room mein aap kya kar rahe hain<p>

Sachin: Aapko dekhne ka man kiya so aa gaye

Purvi:Accha, itni raat gaye, aapko hume dekhna ka man hua

Sachin: haan , kyunki aapke bina hume ab neend kahan aati hai

-KESARIYA BAALMA-

-MOHE,BAAWARI BOLE LOG-

Purvi: Waise , is tarah aadhi raat kisi ladki ke kamre mein aana sharrefon ki harkat nahi hoti Sachin

Sachin: Sharafat to bahot hai madam, kahen to dikhayen sharafat... 

Yahan Pankaj ko ye pata chal chukka tha ki unki Jeejha ke kamre mein koi gaya hai ,

Pankaj ne turant Nikhil ko phone kiya

Pankaj: suniye ,Yahan Jeejha ke kamre mein koi gaya hai wo bhi itni raat

Nikhil: To mujhe bata kya rahe hai jaake dekhiye , kaun hai ?

Nikhil: Ab phasi machli jaal mein

Pankaj: Par jayen kaise mera, matlab hai agar Jeejha ne dekh liya to khair nahi

Nikhil: Wo sab hum nahi jante aap bas jaiye aur pata lagaiye, ho sake to get some cool pics

Pankaj ko ek idea aata hai  
>Thodi der baad<p>

Ek waitor Purvi ke room mein khatkhatata hai  
>Purvi: Hey bhagwaan, lagta hai koi aa gaya, ek minute hum puchte hain<br>Kaun hai? Who is this?

Waitor (indian): Jee Room service  
>Purvi door open karti hai<p>

Purvi: Itni raat gaye yahan kya kar rahe ho, kya bhijwaya hai. Kisne

Waitor: Jee ye Rai memsahib ne aapko thank you bolne ke liye ye Choclate brownies bhijwai hain

Purvi: Itni raat mein, ye bhi koi waqt hai brownies bhijwane ka, raat ke dedh baj rahe hain

Waitor: Ab ye to aap unhi se puch leejiye hume kya pata

Purvi: Theek hai, andar table rakh do

Purvi ye kehke andar aa hi rahi thi ki Sachin usey peechey se hug karta hai

Purvi: Sachin...! Kya kar rahe ho wo waitor...

Sachin: Arey is waitor se hum nahi darte  
>Waitor andar rakh deta hai aur dekhta hai ki Sachin wahan tha, wo apne spy pen se uski aur Purvi ki tasveer kheench leta hai<p>

Purvi: Aur suno yahan se dafe ho jao aur kahabardaar agar dubara apni shakal dikhai to, aur suno

Waitor: Jee

Purvi apne purse se usey 200 U.S Dollars deti hai

Waitor: 200$

Purvi: Ye rakho, aur khabardaar agar ye baat ki ye sahab yahan they agar kisi ko bhi pata chali na to tumhari naukri gayi samjhe, aur koi tumhe U.s mein to kya puri duniya mein kahin rakhega nahi

Waitor :Jee samajh gaya jee  
><strong>Purvi closes the door<strong>

Waitor bahar aata hai 

Pankaj: Kya khabar laaye ho?

Waitor: Sahab wo andar na Singhania Industries ke Ke chairman hain Sachin Singhania

Pankaj: Kya? Singhania Industries ke chairman Sachin Singhania  
>Pee to nahi rakhi hai , Abey andhere mein dhoka hua hoga tujhe<p>

Waitor: Main sach keh raha hun sahab maine unhi ko dekha hai  
>Aapko yakeen na ho to, ye unki photos humne is Spy camera mein khinchi hain, aap chahen to khud dekh lena<p>

Pankaj: Theek hai theek hai, ab tum jao aur haan ye lo  
>Wo bhi 200$ deta hai waitor ko<p>

Pankaj: isey lo aur phuto, aur agar kisiko bataya na ki humne tumhe is kaam ke,liye bheja tha to dekha lena wo hashra hoga ki America mein to kya kahin kaam karne layak nahi bachoge, chalo phunto, phurti pakdo

Waitor chala jaata hai

Pankaj apne Laptop pe us spy camera se khichi tasveer dekte hain

Pankaj phirse Nikhil ko phone karte hain

Nikhil: Haan Kya khabar

Pankaj: Aap sunenge, to sunte hi behosh ho jaayenge

Nikhil: Kyun aisa kya sunane wale hain aap

Pankaj: Is waqt Jeejha jinke saath apne haseen lamhe guzar rahi hain wo aur koi nahi balki Singhania Industries ke Chairman Sachin Singhania hain

Nikhil: Kya baat kar rahe hain? Aap theek to hain  
>Singhania Industries ke chairman ka affair humari Jeejha ke saath<p>

Pankaj: Pehle to hum bhi yakeen nahi kar paa rahe they par unki aur Jeejha ki tasveeren dekh rahe hain is waqt wo bhi saath mein rukiye ek minute hum aapko mail karte hain

Pankaj mail karta hai

Nikhil jab mail check karta hai usey bhi yakeen nahi hota

Nikhil: OMG Ye kaise ho sakta hai

Pankaj: ab ho gaya yakeen

Nikhil: bhai manna padega Jeejha ko Bakra bhi to kya dekhke phansaya hai ,yun hi sab unhe Jeejha kehke bade hone ka auda nahi dete

Pankaj: Par hume baat serious lag rahi hume lagta hai sach mein Jeejha aur Mr Singhania ek dusre ko chahte hain, warna Bhai sa ka svabhav jaante hue bhi ek gair Rajput ladke se jeejha kabhi sambandh nahi rakhti

Nikhil: Pyar sacha ho ya nahi is se hume koi lena dena nahi hai, humara to kaam ho gaya , ab aap so jaiye Pankaj wahan raat ke 2 baj rahe honge, Good Night

Pankaj: Good Night Bhai...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for Such lovely reviews and encouragement HERE I continue  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Purvi aur Sachin ye dono naam to aapne bahot baar sune honge par in dono ki kahani kuch alag hai ye<p>

**3 yrs before**

**MUMBAI ,MAHARASHTRA**

In Rathore Group of Hotel's office

Managing Director's Room

Rakesh(Purvi's Personal assistant ) : Ma'am apse milne Singhania sir aaye hain

Purvi: Send him with respect

Rakseh: Sir please come in...

Sachin apna dahina hath aage badhata hai

Sachin: Hello ! Ms Purvi ...Main...

Purvi : Hello Mr Singhania aur apna introductiom deke mujhe sharminda mat keejiye is business industry me sab aapko jaante hain ...please have a seat

Sachin : Ms Purvi yun baar baar mujhe Mr Singhania , Mr Singhania mat kahiye aap mera naam bhi le sakti hain call me...Sachin

Purvi : Well phir to Mr Singha...I mean Sachin ji aap bhi mujhe sirf Purvi kehke bulayen to zyada behtar hoga ...

Sachin : Jee Purvi ji ...khair inse miliye ye Singhania Industries ke Executive Director hain aur mere param mitra Vivek Singhania

Purvi: Rakesh ji ,Sachin ji humare office mein pehli baar aayen hain unhe kuch khilwayiye , pilwaiye...khaatir keejiye bhayi unki

Sachin: Arey nahin, nahin formalities ki kya zaruat hai Purvi ji

Purvi: Formalities kaisi Sachin ji aap pehli baar aaye hain...khair chodiye ye sab kaam ki baat karen ?...Shall we start 

**Bahar aane ke baad**

Vivek: Haye! Kya khoob lagti hai

Sachin: Hmmm Khoobsoorti ka to jawab nahi

Vivek: Baaten bhi to kitni meethi karti hai

Sachin: Meethi nahin teekhi karti hai

Vivek : Arey kya tu bhi na itne adab se baat kar rahi thi mano phool jhad rahe they

Sachin : Phool nahi jhada rahi thi teekhi baan chala rahi... bol to is tarah se rahi thi ki maano bolkar saare jagat pe ehsaan kar rahi ho ...

Vivek: Tu bhi na uski baton ko samajh nahi paa raha hai

Sachin: Aaap agar rehne de to hi accha hai ... jahan ladki dekhi nahi Line marna shuru chaliye... 

**AFTER 2 Days**

Sachin was in discussion with Purvi ...

Purvi (To Rakesh) : Kya wo project abhi tak pura nahi hua

Rakesh : Yes mam

Purvi: Who is looking after this project?

Rakesh: Mr Gupta

Purvi : Call him...

Purvi : Mr Gupta ...wo Singapore wale project ka kya hua

Gupta: Wo mam...wo main...

Purvi: Wo kya...? Wo deal hui ya nahi...?

Guptaji: Ji wo nahi hui

Purvi: Naa hone ki kya wajah hai?

Guptaji : Ji wo meri tabyat kharab rehti hai hai aaj kal aur uski wajah se main teen hafton se concentrate nahi kar paa raha Hoon

Purvi: Mr Gupta...Sunday evening mera accident hua Monday morning maine yahan isi office mein aakar presentation diya tha so please ye excuses mat deejiye hume ...get lost aur apni ye manhoos shakal is office mein dobara mat dikhayiyega

Gupta: Nahi mam please aisa mat keejiye...mam please

Purvi : Get lost

_**Sachin ye sab notice karta hai aur bina kuch kahe nikal jaata hai usey Purvi ka ye bartaav pasand nahi aata**_

_**2-3 baar uske isi tarah ke kathor behaviour ko dekhke usey bada ajib lagta hai**_

Ek baar aur aisa hi hota hai uski palace ki koi aurat bhagte hue uske office mein aati hai tab...

Purvi : Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho

"Bai-sa Mhare Bapu ne maaf kar do"

Purvi: Yahan khadi hokar tamasha mat karo tumhare pita ko wapas kaam par nahi rakha jayega jao dafa ho jao yahan se ...guards inhe bahar nikalo mujhe apne office mein tamasha nahi chaiye ...

_**Kuch behes hoti hai**_

Aur tab wo us ladki ko 2 thappad jad deti hai

Sachin ye sab dekhke bahot hairan tha

Sachin (in mind) : Itne kathor dil ki Ladki to maine aajtak nahi dekhi ...

Tabhi wapas laut te waqt wo kisi se takrata hai...

Wo koi aur nahi balki Shreya thi

Shreya: Oh! I am sorry

Sachin : It's o.k

Shreya: Excuse me... if I am not wrong ... aap Mr Singhania hain

Sachin : Jee bilkul thik samjha

Shreya: Well Hiiii pleased to meet you ...Sorry hum apne aap ko introduce karana bhool gaye Myself Shreya, Shreya Mukherji Rathore group of Hotels ki Senior Vice President Sales and Marketing , aur is company ki MD aur CEO Ki param saheli...matlab ki bachpan ki sakhi

Sachin: Hello !

Shreya : Waise aapko humara Rathore group of hotels ke further plans kaise lage

Sachin : Nice !

Shreya : Aap kisi baat se naaraz hain kya Sachin ji?

Sachin : Nahi to kyun aap aisa kyun keh rahi hain?

Shreya : Darasal jitna aapke baare mein akhbaaron mein padha hai us se to yahi pata chalta hai ki Sachin Singhania bahot hi hasmukh aadmi hai phir is tarah ka aapka reaction hume hairan kar raha hai ...agar wakai humse koi khata hui hai to aap bata sakte hain please I insist

Sachin : Jee nahi hume aapke plans ya aapke group se koi problem nahi hai ...problem agar hai to wo aapki M.D ke bartaav se

Shreya: Purvi ke bartav se...I hope usne aapke saath koi badtameezi nahi ki

Sachin: Nahi unhone mere saath koi badtamizi nahi ki...par abhi ek masum si 16- 17 saal ki ladki par unhone haath uthaya ...koi bhi Galati kisi ki bhi itni badi nahi ho sakti ki usey sab ke saamne is tarah se beizzat kiya jaye...aur kuch din pehle

Shreya: Unhe ek choti Galati par bahar nikaal diya haina

Sachin ji humne sab dekha bhi aur sab jaante bhi hain aur agar aap is basis par Purvi ka bartaav samajh rahe hain toh I am Sorry aapki soch galat hai...bas is se zyada to main aapse kuch nahi keh sakti...

_**Tabhi Sachin ko kuch yaad aata hai aur wo andar Purvi ke kamre ki taraf jaane lagta hai**_

_**Sachin jab andar jane lagta hai to dekhta hai ki Purvi kisi momb ke diye se apna haath jala rahi thi**_

_**Sachin daudte daudte andar jaata hai aur uske haath se diya gira deta hai**_

Sachin : Pagal ho gayi hain aap? Ye kya kar rahi thi aap? Aap apna haath jala rahi thi ye sab kya kar rahi thi ?

_**Purvi muh pher leti hai**_

_**Sachin pune ko bulwata hai aur us se First-Aid mangwata hai**_

_**Sachin Purvi ka haath khichta hai aur uspe malham lagane lagta hai**_

_**Purvi apna haath khichne lagti hai**_

_**Sachin uska haath kaske pakad leta hai**_

Sachin : Agar aap ziddi hain to hum aap se zyada ziddi hain...

Sachin use malham lagake wapas jaata hai

_**Tabhi Shreya wahan aane lagti hai**_

Shreya: Apni aankhon se apne aap ko saza dete hue dekh liya Purvi ko ... Agar ab bhi aapko Purvi ka bartav jaanchna hai to aaj shaam Borivali Gali no. 4 mein jaake dekh leejiyega ...Radha ka naam leejiyega koi bhi ghar bata dega aap wahan jaakar dekh kar aaiye ki wo kesi hai

_**Sachin Shreya ki baat sunke thoda hairan to tha par phir bhi uski baton ka matlab samjhana chah raha tha**_

_**Sachin wahan jaake dekhta hai to usey Purvi ka ek alag hi roop dekhne ko milta hai**_

_**Wo dekhta hai ki Purvi bhes badal ke Radha ke ghar par gayi thi aur usey samjha rahi thi ki usney aisa kyun kiya**_

_**Jo kuch Sachin ne wahan dekha usey dekhke uske chehre par muskan aur aankhon mein ek chamak thi**_

_**Bas uske baad se usey Purvi ka koi bhi faisla galat nahi lagta kyunki wo janta tha ki Purvi jo kuch karegi uske piche ek karan hoga Par wo chahta tha ki Purvi khud ko kisi bhi baat ki saza dena band kar de...**_

**EK SUBAH**

_**Sachin Purvi ke pass jaata hai**_

_**Par uske wahan pahonchte hi Purvi bussines discussion shuru kar deti hai**_

Sachin: Purvi ji haath kaisa hai aapka

Purvi : Jee thik hai

Sachin: Galati mehsus karna acchi baat hai ... par bina Galati ke khud ko saza dena ye kahan ka nyaay hai

Purvi : Kehna kya chate hain aap

Sachin : Aapki us din ki harqat ke baad bhi aap chahti hai ki main is sawal ka jawab dun

Purvi ji aur kuch to nahi keh sakta lekin haan ab tak aapko itna to samjh hi chukka hun ki aap koi bhi kaam karengi to wo kabhi bhi kisi ko chot nahi pahochayega itna yakeen ho gaya hai mujhe aap par ...Apne dil mein dabe huye dard ko bahar nikalne ka man ho na to aur kuch naa sahi ek dost samjhiyega mujhe Purvi ji

_**Sachin wahan se jaane lagta hai**_

Purvi : Rukiye Sachin ! bas itna kehna chahti thi ki ...mere dost mujhe "Purvi ji" nahi kehte sirf Purvi bulate hain

Sachin uski taraf palatke dekhta hai

Purvi ko pehli baar muskurate dekha tha

**Sachin : Meri baat ka meri humnafas, tu jawab de ki na de mujhe ... teri ek chuppi mein joh hai chhupi, woh hazaar baaton ki baat hai**

Sachin : Bhool gaye they batana Mr Saxena ki success party hai hume jaana hoga sath bulaya saath aayengi aap?

Purvi: Ji zarur

_**RAAT ME PARTY PAR**_

**Purvi bahot hi sundar dikh rahi thi jaise ki koi apsara indralok se utar kar aayi ho**

**Sach mein jaise koi Rajkunwar ho**

**Sachin use bas dekhta hi reh jaata hai**

Purvi: Chalen?

**Sachin to bas uski aankhon mein kho chukka tha**

Purvi : Sachin ! Sachin ! Chalen ?

Sachin : Jee...chaliye

Sachin : ** Tere nainon ki khidki se yeh mujhko kaun bulata hai ... chandni ishara karti hai aur chand sitaar bajata hai ... pagalpan mein kuch kar baithun toh doshi mujhko mat kehna ... is khoobsurat manzar ke aage kiska bas chal pata hai**

Purvi: Tarif karne ka wakai bahot accha tarika hai aapka Girlfriends to kaafi impress hoti hongi aapse

Sachin : Purvi maaf kijiye lekin aapka ye andaza galat nikla

Purvi : Jee matlab

Sachin : Purvi humari kabhi gfs nahi bani ... hairaaan hain naa aap? **Teri kainath mein aye khuda, mere dil kahin bhi laga nahi ... joh tasalliyan mere dil ko de, mujhe aaisa koi mila nahi**

Purvi is Sachin Singhania par marne wali to bahot hain par aisa ek bhi chehra aajtak nahi mila jo Sachin Singhania se nahi sirf Sachin se pyar kare

**Purvi Sachin ek dusre ko bahot acche se samajhne lage they ek dusre ka sath dono ko bahot accha lagta**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N : THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED ... THANKS FOR SUPPORT HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS PART ALSO**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Kaam khatm karte hi Sachin Purvi ke pass jaata hai**

Sachin: Lunch kar liya aapne?

Purvi: Nahi

Sachin: Accha hai! Chaliye aaj hum aapko naye andaaz mein Lunch karwaate hain

Purvi:Jee?

**Sachin uska haath pakad ke le jaata hai**

Sachin: Aap chaliye humare saath

**Wo ek thele pe gaadi rukwaake usey bahar bulwata hai**

Sachin: Chaliye

Purvi: Sachin Chaat?

Sachin: Haan, Isey chaat hi kehte hain Purvi

Purvi: Sachin, lekin ye chaat…. Humara matlab hai is tarah se khule aam…kisine pehchaan liya to humara yahan khada rehna mushkil ho jayega

Sachin: Purvi, ye bataiye aajtak aapki ya humari , yane hum dono me se kisi ki bhi tasveer akhbaar, tv channel pe aayi hai bhala?

Purvi: Nahi

Sachin: To log hume kaise pehchanenge bhala?... aur agar aapko zyada hi lage to ye goggles pehen lejiye aur apni chunii odh leejiye

Purvi: Nahi hum thik hain

Wo dono wahan jaate hain

Sachin: Bhai, jaldi se ek Chaat badhiya wali

_**"****Luk chup na jao ji**_

_**Mane Deed karao ji**_

_**Re kyun tarsaave ho**_

_**Mane sakal dikhao ji**_

_**Thari Sararat sab zanu main chaudhari**_

_**Mhare se leun na panga ji main ken lagi**_

_**Mhare hiwde mein jaagi Dokni **_

_**Tu Chanda main thaari Chaandni**_

_**Mane Daaman mein baandhi khusi **_

_**Kare jhumb jhumb jhumba jhumm…."**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>ONE DAY<br>**

**achanak Purvi ko ek call aata hai**

Purvi: Hello !

"Jee main Mudh police station se inspector Khare bol raha hun yahan mudh mein ek accident hua hai...jiska accident hua hai uske liscense mein naam Sachin Singhania hai aur emergency contact aapka

Laash ka chehra bahot buri tarah se bigad chukka hai agar aap aake shinakht kar denge to hume investigation mein aasani hogi"

**Purvi ye sunte hi shock thi aur uski aankhon se aansu jhar jhar behne lagte hain**

**Jab wo Sachin ko phone try kar rahi thi to wo phone nahi utha raha tha**

**Wo turanat wahan pahonchi**

**Rote rote behaal thi**

_**"Preet Ki Lat Mohe Aisi Laagi**_

_**Ho Gayi Main Matwari"**_

**Lash ke pas aake**

Purvi: Sachin , aap aisa kaise kar sakte hain humara saath chodke jaa kaise sakte hain aap

_**"Bal Bal Jaun Apne Piya Ko**_

_**He Main Jaun Waari Waari"**_

Purvi: Uthiye Sachin ...Uthiye humara saath nahi chod sakte aap

_**"Babas Aur Laachaar Phirun **_

_**Haari Main Dil Haari**_

_**Haari Main Dil Haari"**_

**Rote rote wo bebas ho chali thi usey samjh nahi aa raha tha ki kya karun**

**Tabhi pichey se Sachin aaya**

Sachin : Kiske liye ro rahi hain aap

**Sachin ko zinda apne saamne dekhke wo bahot khush hui par Rote rote bhaagke uske paas gayi aur gale ag gayi uske**

_**TUNE KYA KAR DAALA**_

_**MAR GAYI MAIN**_

**_MIT GAYI MAIN_**

_**HO GAYI MAIN**_

_**TERI DEEWANI...DEEWANI...**_

Sachin (in mind): Ye tumhe kya ho gaya hai Sachin kisi ladki ke aansuon se achanak tumhe farak kyun padh raha hai kahin tumhe...

**Purvi Sachin se alag hoti hai**

Sachin: Relax Purvi, bewajah pareshan kar diya unhone aapko, office chod den hum aapko?

Purvi: Nahin hum khud chale jayenge, Hum chalte hain...

Purvi gaadi chalate waqt baar baar wahi sab soch rahi thi

Purvi(in mind): Ye achanak mujhpe kaisi madhoshi chaa gayi thi, ek ladke se itna judaav kaise ho gaya mujhe

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Purvi Sachin ke office aati hai business ki wajah se**

**Wo kuch business ki baaten kar rahe hote hain**

Sachin: I think hume site par jaana padega, halaki Vivek site dekh aaye hain phir bhi hum ek baar dekh lena chahiye kaam kahan tak hua hai

Purvi: Thik keh rahe hain aap, chaliye hum bhi chalte hain

**Wo log site pe jaate hain**

Sachin: Aap gaadi mein rukiye hum baat karke aate hain

Sachin un logo se aur workers se baat karta hai

Sachin: Purvi...yahan baithiye aap, kaam to sab thik hai, par hume kuch kaam hai thoda samay lag jayega, aap bahar mat aaiyega bahar bahot dhoop hai

Driver gaadi chaaon mein park kar do

**Sachin wahan jaata hai, aur workers ke saath khud bhi kaam karne lagta hai, Sachin bahot duri par tha isliye Purvi ko kuch dikhayi nahi diya**

**After a long time**

**Pasine me latpath Sachin haanfte hue wapas aata hai**

**Purvi dekh ke dang thi**

Purvi: Sachin... Ye, Ye kya haalat bana rakhi hai aapne puri tarah se pasine pasine ho gaye hain aap

**Purvi Sachin ko car me bithati hai**

Purvi(apne duppate se uske sar se pasina saaf karte hue): Hey Bhagwaan ! kitna chehra utar gaya hai aapka... kitna pasina aa raha hai aapko...aap thik to hain Sachin... Karne kya gaye they aap wahan?

Sachin(haanfte huye): Purvi ji jab kuch bada haasil karna ho na to kuch takleef bhi sehen karni padti hai

Purvi: Par kar kya rahe the aap wahan? Pani peejiye pehle aap

Sachin(paani peekar): Kuch nahi kisi din aaram se batayenge

Driver... gaadi office lo...

Purvi: Nahi bhaiya, koi zarurat nahi office lene ki, gaadi seedhe ghar leejiye... Haalat dekhi hai Sachin aapne apni...please zid mat keejiyega... aapki tabyat ke saath laaparvaahi nahi barat sakte hum...chaliye

Sachin ke ghar pahonchne par

Purvi: I hope aapki tabyat thik hai... main andar chod dun?

Tabhi bahar Kaka aate hain

Kaka: Sachin baba, ye kya haalat ho gayi hai aapki

Sachin: Kuch nahi Kaaka , Purvi ji ye humare Kaaka hain, Maa Baba ki gairmaujudgi mein ye humara khayal rakhte hain

Kaka: Namaste bitiya

Tabhi Sachin cheenkta hai

Purvi: Dekha...ye 15vi baar cheenke hain aap, Kaaka inka dhyan rakhiyega

Kaaka: Accha bitiya, Chaliye Sachin baba andar aapki tabyat bilkul thik nahi

Sachin: Driver inhe ghar...

Purvi: Hum chale jayenge...aap to apna dhyan rakhiye

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

**Purvi Sachin ka intezar kar rahi thi office mein**

Purvi: Arey 11 baj gaye abhi tak Sachin nahi aaye, office mein phone karte hain

**Usey pata chalta hai ki Sachin aaj office aaya hi nahi tha, uski tabyat thik nahi thi usey bahot tez bukhaar tha**

**Wo turant Sachin ke ghar gayi jahan Kaaka ne darwaaza khola**

Kaaka: Bitiya aap?

Purvi: Sachin kahan hain?

Kaaka: Apne kamre mein hain

Purvi: So to nahi rahe ?

Kaaka: Wo...

**Sachin wahan aata hai**

Sachin: Bilkul nahi so raha Purvi ji, Aap rukiye do minute main aata hun, phir hum office challenge

Purvi: Bilkul office nahi jayenge aap, aur aap apne kamre se uthke kaise aa gaye itna tez bukhar hai aapka, chehra utar chukka hai aur aap office ki baat kar rahe hain

Kaaka: Baaba, bitiya bilkul thik kehti hai, arey tumhe maine itni mushkil se Doctor ko subah bulwakar sulwaya tha, taaki tum acche se so sako lekin tumko chain kahan

Sachin: Arey main thik hun , aap dono bewajah pareshan ho rahe hain

Purvi: Bewajah koi pareshan nahi hota Sachin...aap chaliye apne kamre mein

Sachin: Arey par...

Purvi: Par war kuch nahi... seedhe se kamre mein chalte hain ya nahi...

Sachin: Arey...

Purvi: Chaliye, chaliye kamre mein chaliye apne

**Sachin kamre mein jaata hai**

Kaaka: Bilkul thik kiya Bitiya aapne, aaj agar Madam ji yahan hoti to wo isi tarah se thik karti inhe

Purvi: Kaaka Sachin ji ke maata pita yaha nahi hain kya?

Kaaka: Ji wo to Singapur mein rehte hain taaki wo waahan aur aas paas ke deshon ki companies se deal kar sake...isiliye to hume yahan choda hai taaki hum inka khyal rakh saken, lekin ab baba chote nahi rahe jo humari har baat mane, ab to inki shadi ho jaye to hi kuch ho sakta hai

**Thodi der baad Doctor phir aate hain**

Doctor Sachin ka checkup karte hain

Doctor: Dekho Sachin tumhara ye saare test karana aaj hi zaruri hai, waise mujhe zyada kuch nazar nahi aata par phir bhi agar test kara loge to accha hoga sham tak report aa jaaygi to pata chal jayega exactly hua kya hai

Sachin: Test ki kya zaruat hai Vineet(friend doctor) waise bhi tumhari di dawaiyan kaam hi kar jaati hai humpe

"Yeh hain **Vineet** Sharma, Sachin ke bachpan ka dost aur uska Family doctor"

Vineet: Arey Doctor tum ho ki main? Dekho salah dena mera kaam hai baaki manna na manna tumhara kaam

Purvi: Vineet ji, Sachin test karwayenge wo bhi aaj hi abhi

Vineet: Very good

Sachin: Purvi ye aap...

Purvi: Bas Sachin bahot ho gayi aapki manmaani...chupchaap chaliye aur test karvaiye , Aur Vineet ji aap fikar mat keejiye abse hum inka khyal tab tak rakhenge jab tak ye puri tarah thik nahi ho jaati aur haan zaruat padi to yahi rahenge

Kaaka: Bilkul bitiya hum aapke therne ka intezaam karte hain, kyunki humari to ye sunte nahi

Sachin: Arey aap sab log

Vineet: Tum chup raho aur abhi chal rahe ho test karane

**Test hota hai, sham mein report aa jati hai**

Purvi: Kya hua Vineet ji Sachin ki reports?

Vineet: Reports normal nahi hai Purvi,I would suggest him complete bed rest till atleast 1 or 2 weeks,

Purvi: Dekha, ab to aap bed se bilkul nahi hatenge Sachin aap rukiye hum kaaka se kehke khaana mangwate hain aapka

Sachin: Aap pareshan...

**Isse pehle Sachin aage kuch keh paata Purvi chali gayi thi**

Vineet: Bhayi shadi kar lo tum inse

Sachin: Kya Vineet kuch bhi bolte ho yar

Vineet: Arey tumhare fayde ki baat kar raha hun yaar,Jis tarah ka khayal ye tumhara rakh rahin hain na ,ek sagi patni hi rakh sakti hain

Sachin: Kya yaar Vineet bolne se pehle socha to karo, dost hai humari aur is naate humara khyaal rakh rahin hain

Vineet: Sirf khyaal nahi rakh rahin hain mere dost, Fikar bhi kar rahin hain ,Aur kyun na Karen Pyaar jo kartin hain tumse

Sachin: Kya bol rahe ho yaar aap doctor hain to iska matlab kuch bhi bolenge

Vineet: Mere dost Doctor hone ka to experience nahi hai humara lekin ek aashiq aur pati hone ka accha khaasaa experience hai humara, Purvi aap par jo itna haq jata rahin hai na wo haq sirf aur sirf wahi jatata hai jo aapse pyar karta hai jise aapki fikr hoti hai ,aur kam to tum bhi nahi ho yaar kisi ladki ki baat tum ne aaj tak nahi maani aur Purvi ki har baat ko sar aankhon pe bitha rakha hai tum bhi to unse pyar karne lage ho

Sachin: Aisi baat nahi hai , Dost hain wo humari bas isilye

Vineet: Arey kaahe ki Dost, Dost to hum bhi hain tumhare aur humari patni Anushka bhi hai tumhari par aaj tak tumne humari ya Anushka ki to koi baat itni acchi tarah se to nahi maani kaafi baar bolna padta hai tab kahi jaake maante ho tum ,Tum unki har baat isliye maante ho kyunki darte ho ki kahin agar wo tumhari kisi baat se naraz ho gayi to , unhe kisi baat ka bura laga to ... Kahi tumhari dosti na toot jaye, Dekho dost khud socho aur maan bhi lo tum Pyaar karne lage ho unse barkhurdaar

**Tabhi Purvi wahan aati hai**

Purvi: Kaun kis se pyaar karne laga hai?

Vineet: Kuch nahi Purvi kuch purani yaadein taaza kar rahe they

Purvi: Sachin, Kaaka aapka khaana late honge aur kuch chaiye aapko?

Vineet: Ye dawa inhe waqt par dete rahiyega, baki main chalta hun. Khyal rakhna apna haina ...

Purvi: Aap fikar mat keejiye hum inka pura khyaal rakhenge

Vineet: Namaste!

Purvi: Namaste!

**Vineet ki baton se Sachin sochne par majboor ho gaya tha usey bhi lagne laga tha kahin wo sach me Purvi se mohabbat to nahi kar baitha, aur agar waakai aisa hai to usey Purvi ke man mein pal rahe ehsaason ko bhi pehchaana tha**

**Sachin sote mein apni Maa ko pukaar raha tha, Purvi uske maathe pe haath pherti hai**

**Raat bhar Purvi soyi nahi sirf aur sirf Sachin ka dhyan rakhti rahi pattiyan badalti rahi usey samay se dawai khaana paani deti**

**1 hafta ho gaya aur Sachin ka bukhar ab bhi waisa hi tha kam nahi hua tha**

**Purvi kitchen mein khaadi khadi ro rahi thi**

**Tabhi Kaaka wahan aate hain**

Kaaka: Kya hua bitiya ?Tum ro kyun rahi ho

Purvi: Kaaka, 1 hafta ho gaya aur Sachin ka bukhaar hai ki kam hone ka naam hi nahi leta hum Sachin ko is tarah se aur takleef mein nahi dekha jaata

Kaaka: Dekha to mujhse bhi nahi jaata par kya kiya jaa sakta hai dawa to de hi rahe hain aur phir Doctor Babu, khud Sachin baba ke dost hain unka khyal rakh rahe hain, Tum ro nahi beti dekhna Sachin Baba tumhari duaon se bahot jaldi thik ho jayenge

**Sachin ne Kaaka aur Purvi ki saari baaten sun li thi**

**Purvi jaake Krishna ji ke saamne haath jod ke baith jaati hai**

**Aur man hi man prarthana karne lagti hai**

**NEXT DAY**

**Sachin dekhta hai ki Purvi puri raat baithe huye Sachin ki sehat ke liye prarthana kar rahi thi, usey aisa karte dekh wo ye jaan chukka tha wo pyar karne laga tha Purvi se**

Sachin(in mind):Ho Naa Ho Purvi lekin tum **KAHO NAA KAHO** mujhse pyaar karti ho, Ishq ka ye ehsaas hai tumhe **KAHO NAA KAHO** mere liye dard to tum bhi mehsoos karti ho

**KAHO NAA KAHO** mere jasbaaton ko to sirf tum hi samajhti ho **KAHO NAA KAHO** Tum mujhse Ishq karti ho

**Purvi ko aisa karte dekh Sachin ko ehsaas ho chala tha ki sirf wo Purvi se pyar nahi karta balki Purvi bhi us se pyar karti hai Bas ab usne taye kar liya tha ki wo apni Mohabbat ka izhaar usey kar hi dega**

Tabhi wahan Vineet aata hai

**Vineet ko dekhke Purvi uthti hai uske sath Sachin ke kamre me jaati hai**

**Vineet Sachin ka checkup karta hai**

Vineet: Oh my God I cant believe this kal tak to janab ka bukhaar utarne ka naam nahi le raha tha aur aaj he is absolutely fine, Boss lagta hai aapke liye kisi farishte ne dil se Dua maangi hai

Purvi: Main aati hun

**Itna kehke purvi chali jati hai**

Sachin : Tum thik kehte they Vineet wo mujhse aur main unse bahot pyar karte hain par bas izhaar karna baaki hai

Vineet: Jaldi karna dost


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED... HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CONFESSION**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AFTER A FEW DAYS<strong>

**Sachin Purvi ke office jaata hai**

Purvi: Sachin aap, Jahan tak hume yaad hai abhi to humara koi kaam nahi hai

Sachin: Nahi aaj hum aapse kaam ki baat karne nahi aaye

Purvi: To phir

Sachin : Purvi, hum aapke saath ek date chaahte hain

Purvi(haste hue): Date? Sachin are you serious

Sachin: Isme mazak wali to koi baat nahi..Kyunki aisa kahan likha hai ki ek 25 saal ka ladka ek 23 saal ki ladki ko date pe leke nahi jaa sakta?

Purvi: Nahi humne aisa to nahi kaha

Sachin: To phir thik hai aaj raat 8 baje hotel **NEAR** **SEA** aa jaiye

Purvi: O.k

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

**Shreya Purvi se milne aati hai**

Shreya: Woh !...ye sab kya hai Purvi

Purvi: Hum date par jaa rahe hain...(usey dress dikhake)

Common tell me

White or red

Shreya: Puch sakti hun kiske saath jaa rahi ho date pe

Purvi: Haan haan bilkul puch sakti hain

(haste huye)... Sachin

Shreya: Oho to ab date pe bhi jaane lage aap

Purvi: Kyun nahi jaa sakte, waise bhi jab bhi hum saath rahe hain humare beech professional baate zyada hui hain to kya ek dost dusre dost ko Date pe bula nahi sakta ya ek 25 saal ka ladka ek 23 saal ki ladki ko date pe nahi bula sakta

Shreya: Aisa to humne nahi kaha...all the best jaiye

Purvi: Now common tell me White or Red

Shreya: White

Purvi: Yuck..

Wo red dress pehenti hai

Aur Sachin ki batai jagah jaati hai

* * *

><p><span><strong>AT NEAR SEA<strong>

Sachin uska intezaar kar raha tha

Sachin ne sab kuch bahot sundar tarah se sajaya hua tha

Sachin Purvi ke liye chair pull karta hai

**Sachin: Chehre pe itna noor tumhare, aankhon mein itna pyar ... aaisa laga milkar jaise, aaj mile hai hum pehli baar**

Purvi: Wow...that's really awesome and Thanks for the Taarif ... humne socha nahi tha ki aap ye sab kar sakte hain

Sachin: Aap ne hume jaana hi kahan hai Purvi jab jaaniyega tab kahiyega kar sakte hain ya nahi

**Wo khaane ke liye bulata hai**

**Purvi Khaana dekhti hai**

Purvi: Ye sab to mera favourite hai aur jahan tak mujhe yaad hai jab bhi hum khaane par gaye hain saath , ye sab to maine order karwaya hi nahi phir aapko kaise pata ye sab meri pasand hain

Sachin: Humne kaha na Purvi abhi aap hume nahi jaanti par , hum to aapki pasand naapasand jaante hain

**Phir dono baaten karne lagte hain**

**Sachin apna haath dance ke liye badhaata hai**

Sachin: Shall we?

**Purvi apna haath thamati hai**

Dono dance karne lagte hain

_**"CHAAHE TUM KUCH NA KAHO**_

_**MAINE SUN LIYA**_

_**KE SAATHI PYAAR KA**_

_**MUJHE CHUN LIYA**_

_**CHUN LIYA**_

_**MAINE SUN LIYA**_

_**PEHLA NASHA**_

_**PEHLA KHUMAAR**_

_**NAYA PYAAR HAI**_

_**NAYA INTEZAAR**_

_**KAR LUN MAIN KYA APNA HAAL**_

_**AYE DIL-E -BEKARAR**_

_**MERE DIL-E-BEKARAR TU HI BATA**_

_**PEHLA NASHA**_

_**PEHLA KHUMAAR**_

_**UDTA HI PHIRUN IN HAWAON MEIN KAHIN**_

_**YAA MAIN JHOOL JAUN IN GHATAON MEIN KAHIN"**_

**Sachin(dance karte huye): I LOVE YOU**

Purvi(dance karte huye):Kya?

**Sachin: I love you Purvi ,I love you very very much**

Purvi: Ye ikdam se kya?

Sachin: Ekdam se nahi, jasbaat to bahot dino se they par himmat aaj juti hai

**Purvi dance to kar rahi thi par soch mein thi**

Sachin: Apna jawab nahi kahengi

**Purvi dance karna chodti hai**

Purvi: Sachin hume waqt chahiye, aapne ekdam se keh diya hume sochne ke liye samay chiye hum kal batayen?

Sachin: haan

Purvi: Ab hum chalte hain

Sachin: Hum aapko chod dete hain

**Purvi ghar pahonchti hai**

Purvi: Aur agar humara jawab naa ho to humara saath mat chodiyega, ek dost banker jeevan bhar humara saath deejiyega

Sachin : Hmm...

**Yahan ghar aate hi dekhti hai Shreya uska intezar kar rahi thi Shreya uske paas aati hai par uske chehre par par uljhan dekhti hai aur uske seedhe haath ko soona dekhti hai**

Shreya: Kya hua tum pareshan lag rahi ho, uljhan mein ho?

Purvi: Haan, Sachin hume chaahne lage hain, aaj unhone hume prupose kiya tha

Shreya: To kya aapne Naa keh diya?

Purvi: Samay maanga hai kal subah tak ka

**Wo apne kamre mein jaati hai**

**HERE IN CAR**

**Sachin(in mind): Agar usne haan kaha to apni saari zindagi uske naam kar dunga aur agar wo naa kehti hai to uski zindagi se bas ek naam ban kar chala jaunga**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

**Purvi and Sachin meet at that Marine drive**

Sachin : Kya socha aapne ?

Purvi: Dekhiye Sachin maine kal bahot socha par baat yeh hai ki main is waqt aapke sath to kya kisi ke saath bhi kisi bhi tarah ke relationship me aana nahi chahti naa hi aa sakti hun I hope aap mujhe samjhenge

Sachin : hmm main samjh sakta hun

**Itni baat hui aur Purvi wahan se chali gayi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Purvi taiyar thi nayi shuruat ke liye**

**Wo der tak Sachin ka office mein aane ka intezar karti rahi par wo nahi aaya ...**

**Kai din beete par wo nahi aaya**

**Usne uske office mein pata lagaya par wo nahi tha wahan**

**Usne Sachin ko kai calls kiye kai mails bheje par na to usne call uthaya na hi un mails ka jawab hi diya**

**Phir ek din wo uske ghar gayi jahan usne dekha ki Ghar se saara saman gayab tha wahan bas Kaaka kuch kaam karwa rahe the**

"Arey bitiya tum?"

Purvi: Kaka wo Sachin kaafi dino se humare office nahi aayen hai kya aap jaante hain ki wo kahan hain?

Kaka: Nahi bête Sachin baba to bina bataye yahan se kahin chale gaye hain kisi ko nahi pata ki kahan gaye hain par unka phone aaya tha ki business ke silsile mein hi bahar hain par bata nahi sakte ki kahan hai haan unhone yeh kaha ki ab wo lautke kabhi nahi aayenge Mumbai

Purvi: Kuch to kaha hoga kaka ki kahan gaye hain kab laut rahe hain kuch ...

Kaka : Nahi bête kuch kaha to nahi hai lekin haan apni ek bahot hi important chiz bhool gaye hain wo yahan jika zikra unhone phone pe kiya tha wo usey lene zarur aayenge par kab aayenge ye to mujhe nahi pata aur main bhi aaj yahan se jaa raha hun phir nahi lautunga

Purvi : Thik hai Kaka dhanyawaad

Sachin ke achanak yun gayab hone se Purvi bahot pareshan ho gayi

**Usey uski fikra hone lagi aur shayad ye bhi lagne laga ki wo bhi usey chahti hai aur usey mana karke usne bahot badi Galati ki hai**

**Ab Purvi har roz uske ghar ke saamne jaake baith jaati is ummeeed mein ki ek na ek din wo zarur lautega kabhi kabaar to uske intezaar mein wo khaana bhi nahi khaati nahi paani peeti aur kabhi kabhi to uske ghar ke bahar intezar karte karte uski aankh lag jaati**

**Kabhi-Kabhi wo ek aahat se uth jaati is ummeed mein ki wo Sachin hoga**

**"_Intezar ki ghadiyan bahot kathin hoti hain_**

**_Kitni baar uthakr darwaza khola aur Band kiya_**

**_Aankhen Moondi Phir Khol Di_**

**_Aur jab thak gaye Waqt Guzar gaya_**

**_To Chirag Madhham kar diye_**

**_Phir kisi jhonke ne Darwaaze Par dastak di_**

**_Par Jaante they ki koi nahi aayega_**

**_Itni Raat Gaye Koi nahi aata_**

**_Par Ummeed hogi Jo Baaz nahi Aati"_**

**Hafte beet gaye par wo nahi aaya**

**Naahi uski koi khabar**

* * *

><p><span><strong>EK RAAT<strong>

**Jab Purvi wahin baithi Sachin ka intezaar kar rahi thi to us raat achanak bahar se ek aadmi ek car se bahar utra kaafi andhera tha isliye Purvi usey pehchaan nahi paayi par jaise hi wo kareeb aaya Purvi khush ho gayi wo SACHIN tha**

**Purvi daudte hue uske pass gayi usey gale se laggaya**

Sachin: Purvi! Aap yahan

Purvi: Haan Sachin ...Sachin aapka bas ek ehsaan rahega humpe ki aap humse itne hafte door rahe ,agar aap humse door naa hote to hume is baat ka ehsaas nahi hota ki hum aapko kitna chaahte hain, hum bhi aapse beintehaan mohabbat karte hain

**Wo uske honthon ko choom leti hai**

Purvi: I love you Sachin ! I love you

**Sachin ye sab sunke hairan to tha par bahot khush tha**

**Sachin usey choomte hue kehta hai**

Sachin : I LOVE YOU too Purvi

**Tabhi jaise bhagwan ka ashirwad barsa achanak se baarish hone lagi**

**Baarish aate hi Purvi Hasne lagi aur baarish mein bhigne lagi**

Sachin : Purvi kya kar rahi hain aap chaliye bhig jayengi

Purvi: Sachin humari humesha se ye tammana thi ki barsaat ke paani mein hum bhigen par Rajkunwar hone ke kaaran aisa hume kisene karne nahi diya aaj hum apni tammana puri karna chaahte hain Sachin

**Sachin smiles**

Sachin : Accha phir to aapke saath is baarish ka hissa banne ka mauka mujhe phir nahi milega

Wo baarish mein bhigne lage

Sachin Purvi ka haath khichke apni ore karta hai usey

**Sachin: Bhool jao sab, taaron ko, phoolon ko, bahaaron ko, aur yaad karo pehla wo pal joh aag bhi tha aur sheetal bhi ... ab toh bas tum ho, roop tera, yowan tera, masti teri ... ab toh bas meri saansein hai teri palkon ko sek rahi ... bas do shareer ho jaye ek, dil itni baat manata hai ... is khoobsoorat manzar ke aage kiska bas chal pata hai**

**Wo usey apni baahon mein uthaake apne kamre mein le jaata hai,apne hoonthon se choomke apne bed par girata hai, aur un dono ki ye bahot hi khushnuma shaam beetna shuru hoti hai, Wo lamhe bahot hi haseen they.**

_ **"****O ****RASIYA...RASIYAA...**_

_**BAANWALI SI PREET MORI**_

_**AB CHAIN KAISE PAAYE**_

_**AAJA RASIYA MOHE**_

_**ANG LAGA LE**_

_**ANG LAGA LE ...ANG LAGA LE...**_

_**ANG LAGA LE...ANG LAGA LE...**_

_**KESUON SI KAALI RATIYAN**_

_**ADHRON PE KAAMPE BATIYAN**_

_**SAAWLI SI SAANSE MORI ARAJ SUNAAWE**_

_**AANKHEN MORI SHWET PREET PE**_

_**RANG SAJA DE**_

_**BAAWLI SI PREET MORI**_

_**AB CHAIN KAISE PAAYE**_

_**AAJA RASIYA MOHE**_

_**ANG LAGA LE..."**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AFTER A FEW DAY<strong>

**SachVi ko ek zimmedari di gayi aur unhe New York apne kaam ke silsile mein jaana pada . Wahan jaane se pehle Sachin Purvi ko apni Maa se milwa chukka tha Purvi ki Saadgi se prabhavit hoke uski Maa ne bhi Purvi ko bahu ke roop me apna liya tha**

**Aur tab se 3 saal ho chuke hain ...Lekin Kahani yahin khatam nahi hoti**

**Ye to bas shuruaat hai**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED... Hope you like this one**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOW AT PRESENT<strong>

**IN PALACE**

**Here in Rajeshwari Palace**

**Tabhi Taasha Darwaaza khatkhatati (Knock) hai**

Rajeshwari: Andar aaiye Taasha  
>Aap bilkul sahi samay pe aayi hai, Ab Daya ka to pata nahi par Abhijeet shadi ke liye bilkul taiyar hain<p>

Taasha: Sach Dadi sa ye baat to aapne bahot acchi sunai hai ,  
>Bhai -sa Congratulations ! hum abhi sabse kehkar aate hain ki Bhai sa Vivah ke liye taiyar ho chuke hain aur aapke saath saath sabka muh meetha karate hain<p>

Rajeshwari: Taasha aap kyun takleef le rahi hain wo...Kajal hain na wo sambhal lengi sab kuch

Taasha: Hum abhi unhe bulwate hain

Taasha: Barkha! Barkha! Barkha( a maid)  
>Taasha: Jaiye aur jaake Kajal ko bula laiye<p>

**Barkha does it**

" Aapne hume yaad kiya Dadi sa"  
>Ye hain <strong>Kajal<strong> **Rajwat**, Rajeshwari Palace aur Dadi sa ki caretaker  
>Ye jo kehti hain is Palace mein wahi sab hota hai, inka hukum saare ghar ke naukron pe chalta hai, ye Palace ki dekhrekh karti hain ,Ye jo na hon to Yahan ke logon ka jeena dushwar ho jaayega, kyunki sabke khaane ki farmaishen alag, phir sabki rehen sehen ka dhung alag<br>Ye sabko khush rakhna bakhoobi jaanti hain

Rajeshwari: Haan Kajal, hum chahte hain ki aaj khana pura shahi banega aaj humare Abhijeet ne Vivah ke liye haan kar di hai , isiliye hum chahte hain ki aaj ke khaane mein  
>Daal Baati, Besan Gatte ki sabzi, ,Ker sangari ki sabzi, Khicra, Meethe mein, Choorma, Ghewar, ye sab ban jaana chahiye<br>Baaki aap jo theek samjhen

Kajal: Jee Dadi sa aur Abhijeet Sir ka favourite Sohn Halwa nahi banwayengi Dadi sa

Rajeshwari: Arey hum to bhool hi gaye they accha hua aap yahan hain aap agar is Palace mein nah on to na jaane is palace ka kya hoga

**Tabhi Daya aate hain**

**Abhijeet ko ek phone call aaya**

Abhijeet(on phone): That's great, thank you, so much

Abhijeet: Daya, accha hua aap aa gaye abhi abhi New York se  
>Mr. Rodricks ka phone aaya tha hume wo Hotel Brudai, ka project wo dene ke liye taiyyar hain unhe humara project aur plan kaafi pasand aaya<p>

Daya: Really Congratulations! Hum log kabse is project ke peechey they  
>Rajeshwari: Tab to dohri khushi ka mauka banta hai<p>

Daya: Dohri khushi ?

Rajeshwari: Haan ek to aapka ye project safal ho gaya hai aur doosri ore , Abhijeet ne vivah ke liye haan jo kar di hai

Daya: Kya aapne vivah ke liye haan kar dee ?

Taasha: Bilkul thik suna aapne bhai sa

Daya: Waise Dadi sa, ye sab agar hua hai to sirf aur sirf Jeejha ki wajah se, humne suna hai ki unhone itna accha presentation diya tha ki unhe haan karna hi pada hoga

Rajeshwari: Kajal, zara baat to karwaiye humari unki

Kajal: Dadi sa abhi yahan subah hai to wahan zarur kaafi der raat ho rahi hogi aap raat mein baat kar leejiyega , hum aapki khud baat kara denge

Rajeshwari: hum to taras gaye hain unhe dekhne ke liye, phir khudko khud shaant kar lete hain , ye sochke ki wo itna kaam sambhale hue hain, wapas bhi kaise aayengi...

Abhijeet: Hum abhi aate hain Dadi sa

Rajeshwari: Arey Abhijeet! Abhijeet!

**Par wo chala gaya tha**

Rajeshwari: hume to samajh nahi aata ki kya karen hum in dono ka,

Daya: Dadi sa hum dekhke aate hain

Rajeshwari: Haan, aap hi samjha sakte hain unhe, hum to thak chuke , jaiye

**Abhijeet Rajeshwari palace ke bade se garden mein khade they**

Daya: Abhijeet!  
>Abhijeet: Agar aap hume wahi baat dohrane aaye hain to please chale jaiye Daya<p>

Daya: Abhijeet , aap ye baat samajh kyun nahi jaate ki Dadi sa aapse aur Jeejha se eksaman sneh(love) rakhti hain

Abhijeet: Hum kahan mana kar rahe hain ? Hum to ye chahte hain ki wo Jeejha se humse zyada sneh rakhen, infact apna saara sneh bhi agar wo unhe hi de den to hume ispar koi bhi aapatti(objection) nahi hai , lekin Daya yahan baat sneh ki nahi kaabiliyat ki hai  
>Baat jahan kabiliyat pe aati hai to daadi sa Jeejha ko humse zyada kaabil samajhti hain<p>

Daya: Aisa nahi hai Abhijeet,agar aisa hota to Dadi sa aapko is group ka CEO kyun banati

Abhijeet: Haan lekin hume...

**Tabhi wahan Barkha aati hai**

Barkha: Maafi, Sir lekin Dadi sa ne aap dono ko Palace ke andar bulaya hai

Abhijeet: Palace ke andar, lekin kyun?

Barkha: Wo Buaji-sa padhari hain

Daya: Theek hai aap chaliye hum aate hain

" Buaji-sa yane Jaynandini Ranawat- Rajeshwariji ki suputri aur Nikhil ki  
>maa sa"<br>Inside

Nikhil: Maa sa, Ghani khamma

**Wo apni maa ke pair choote hain**

**Abhijeet aur Daya bhi unke pair choote hain**

Rajeshwari: Jaynandini! Bilkul theek samay aur theek avsar pe aayi hain  
>Jaynandini apni maa ke gale lagti hain<p>

Abhijeet: Dadi sa hume deri ho rahi hai, hum chalte hain Daya aap aa rahe hain? Aur Nikhil agar kaam karne ka mood ho to aa jaega Hum gaadi mein intezaar kar rahe hain

Rajeshwari: Arey ye kya tarika hai aapki buajji sa aaye hain aap ...  
>Par wo chale jaata hai<p>

Rajeshwari: Yahi fark hai inme aur Purvi mein ye humari ek baat bhi nahi sunte ye koi tarika hai bhala aap itne dino ke baad aayi hain aur...

Abhijeet bahar se hi Dadi sa ki baat sun leta hai aur aur bhi zyada chidh ke chala jaata hai  
>Daya: accha Dadi sa hum bhi saath jaate hain pranam<p>

Rajeshwari: Dekha, bas yahi ek baat hai jo hume inki bilkul pasand nahi aati

Jaynandini: Rehne deejiye na Maa Koi baat nahi, Nikhil aap apne bhai sa ke saath nahi jayenge

Nikhil: Jee, maa-sa wo bas hum nikalne hi waale they  
>Accha ab hum chalte hain<p>

Nikhil bhi wahan se nikal jaata hai

Rajeshwari: Kahiye Jaynandini kaise aana hua, ghar mein sab kushal mangal to hai na bhala, kunwar sa theek hain

Jaynandini: Kushal mangal to hoga hi na maa jab aapne humare is nalayak bête ki zimmedari aur baagdor Abhijeet ke haath mein de di hai aur ab inhe bhi Nikhil ki koi fikar nahi hai, chain ki saans liye baithe hain,

Rajeshwari: To phir yun achanak

Jaynandini: Wo maa darasal, hume aaj subah hi Taasha ne phone karke bataya ki Abhijeet ne Vivah ke liye haan kar di hai , jaise hi hume ye baat pata chali hum turant chale aaye,

Rajeshwari: Ye to bahot accha kiya aapne

Jaynandini: Waise maa, hume aapse isi Vishay(subject) mein ek bahot zaruri baat karni hai

* * *

><p><strong>Here in Rathore Group Of Hotel's office<strong>

**Abhijeet ne gusse mein they unhone apna saara office sar pe chadha rakha tha**

Daya : Bas bhi kijiye Abhijeet, bachpana chodiye, jis tarah se aap buaji sa se bina mile bina wahan ek pal bhi baithe chale aaye is tarah agar Dadi sa to kya koi bhi gusse aakar aisa keh sakta hai

Abhijeet: Accha, aap baar baar Dadi sa ki side mat leejiye Daya, hume katai pasand nahi ki koi bhi humari tulna kisi aur se karen,

Daya: Kisi aur se, kisi aur se ka kya matlab hai Abhijeet, wo Jeejha hain aapki behen, aapki sagi behen

Abhijeet: Haan , bilkul theek kaha, humari sagi behen , isiliye, bas isiliye hum nahi chahte ki unki aur humari zara si bhi tulna ho, agar wo is khandaan ki beti hain to hum bhi is khandaan ke chirag, aur sab sirf isiliye hua hai kyunki humari wajah se infact Niharika...

Tabhi Nikhil darwaza knock karte hain

Daya: andar aiye Nikhil

Nikhil: Sorry bhai-sa wo Mr Raichandani aaye hain wo aapse hi milna chahte hain

Daya: Theek hai aap unhe andar bhej deejiye, Abhijeet unse zarur milenge

Abhijeet: Daya...

Daya: Bhej deejiye

* * *

><p><strong>Here in Rajeshwari Palace<strong>

Rajeshwari: Kahiye, kya baat hai

Jaynandini: Maa, ek ladki hai humari nazar mein , Humara jo Jodhpur mein Krishna ji ka mandir hai na us mandir ke pujari ki beti hai,**Taarika**, bechari ki maa uske paida hote hi guzar gayi thi, Pujariji ne hi usey paal pos ke bada kiya hai, padhi likhi bhi hai, Jodhpur University se MBA kiya hai, par bahot hi shusheel ladki hai, bahot hi seedhi saadhi hai,Aapke itne bade empire ko sambhal paayegi ya nahi ye to hum nahi jaante lekin itna kahenge ki Abhijeet ke gusse ko kam karne wali, unke is attitude ko todne waali agar koi hai to wo **Taarika** se behtar koi nahi milegi aapko

Rajeshwari:Lekin we log Rajparivaar se...

Jaynandini: Mana ki wo Rajparivaar se nahi hain lekin Taarika se behtar aapko bahu swaroop koi nahi milegi Maa

Rajeshwari: Jaynandini, agar aapko itna hi bharosa hai to phir deri kis baat ki kal hi baat kijiye Pujariji se, unse kahiye hum unse kal hi milna chahte hain

Jaynandini: Bilkul maa, hum abhi bol dete hain

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN NEW YORK<strong>

**Purvi ne pichle 3 saalon se apne parivar ka chehra nahi dekha tha kaaran tha unke bhai aur unke beech ke tanav yaha tak ki kisi bhi rishtedaar se usne phone pe tak baat nahi ki thi ...jab bhi uski khabar gharwaalon ko deni hoti to Wo kaam uski saheli Shreya karti**

**Aaj Dadi sa ko itni badi kushkhabri sunani thi isliye zabardasti apni sehat ka waasta diya**

Rajeshwariji: Beta aap humse ab tak naraz hain pichle teen saalon se hume milna to door aapne hum logon ki shakal tak nahi dekhi

Purvi: Kaise phone kiya aapne

Rajeshwariji: Aapke bhai sa ka Vivah hone wala hai

Purvi: Daya bhai sa ka Vivah

Rajeshwari: Nahi bête aapke sage bhai Abhijeet ka Vivah karne ki soch rahe hain, ladki bhi humne dekh li hai bas kuch dino baad se saari rasme shuru ho jayengi aap aayengi nahi

Purvi: Zarur aayenge Abhijeet bhai sa ka Vivah aur hum naa aayen hum zarur aayenge Accha Dadi sa hum rakhte hain koi bula raha hai khyal rakhiye Ghani khamma !

**Itna kehke Wo phone kaat deti hai**

**Aur gusse mein yahan se wahan ghumne lagti hai**

Shreya : Kya Hua Purvi aap itne gusse mein kyun hain

Purvi: Humare bhai sa ka vivah

Shreya: Kya Daya ka Vivah par Daya aisa...

Purvi: Daya bhai sa ka Vivah nahi Abhijeet bhai sa ka Vivah

Aur Dadi sa chahti hain ki hum is Vivah mein shaamil ho

Shreya: To ab aap jayengi ?

Purvi: Jayenge zarur jayenge is Vivah mein agar hum sharik nahi hue to ye humari shaan ke khilaaf hoga ...Hum jayenge to zarur aur Bhai sa ko ehsaas dilayenge unki Choti behen hone ka

**Purvi kisi ko call karti hai**

Purvi: Mack ! Mack! Make 3 tickets for Tommorow for Jaisalmer, India may it be any ...of any time any flight but business class

**Tabhi Sachin wahan aata hai**

Sachin : Kya baat hai Purvi itni pareshan hain

Purvi : Hum kal Jaisalmer jaa rahe hain Parson tak pahonchenge

Sachin: Yun achanak Jaisalmer kyun?

Purvi: Humare Bhai sa ka vivah hai

Sachin : Arey wah ! ye to shubh ghadi hai aapko to khush hona chaiye itni pareshan kyun hain aap

Purvi: Humare liye shubh ghadi nahi hai Sachin ... bachpan se lekar aajtak Bhai sa ne hume apni behen ka auda nahi diya hai Sachin humesha hume sirf aur sirf ek lucky charm samjha hai unhone hum humesha se unke liye sirf ek shubh shuruat ka kaaran (**reason** **of** **good** **cause**) hote is se zyada kuch nahi ... Kabhi behen hone ka haq nahi diya unhone hume...aur ab to...

Sachin: Thik hai Purvi aapka man nahi hai to man maarke shaadi attend karke wapas aa jaiye isme kathinai (**problem**) kahan hai

Purvi : Kaash hum aisa kar paate ...Par hum jaaante hain Bhai sa ke Vivah ke Maadhyam se hume wapas bulaya jaa raha hai , waise bhi Vivah ki saari rasme 2 mahine chalegi aur koi na koi wajah deke hume wahin Jaisalmer mein hi rok liya jaega isliye bas isi wajah se hum chaahte hain ki aap humare saath chale

Sachin : Nahi Purvi...Aisa nahi ho paaega ...yadi aisa hua bhi to phir humpe aur khaas taur pe aap ke upar sawaalon ki bauchar ho jaigi ki hum dono saath jaake saath wapas aaye isliye kuch dino tak humara aapse door rehna thik hoga ...aap jaiye hum aapke jaane ke thik ek mahine baad wapas aayenge

Purvi: Ek Mahine baad par tab tak hum aapke bina

**Sachin uske chehre pe haath rakhta hai**

Sachin : Aapko apne pyaar pe bharosa hai?

Purvi: Khud se zyada

Sachin: To apne pyar ko itna kamzor samjha hai aapne

Purvi: Nahi

Sachin : To bas aap jaiye...hume yakin hai aap humare bina ek mahina to kaat hi sakti hain ...jab aapne 5 hafton tak humara intezaar kiya ye jaane bina ki hum kab lautenge to ab to humse baat karke aap reh hi sakti hain ...hain na?

Purvi: Hmm aapke pyar ke sahare hum kuch bhi kar sakte hain

* * *

><p><span><strong>EK DIN BAAD <strong>

**Purvi apne Shahi(royal) Palace ke liye nikal padi **

**Yahan Rajmaataji ne Purvi ke Shaahi(royal) swaagat ki taiyaari ki thi Subah subah Purvi wahan pahonchne wali thi **

**Purvi ne apne aap ko pehle se hi Rajsi andaaz mein taiyaar kar rakha tha **

**Purvi Shreya aur Pankaj ko lene aayi hui gaadiyan bhi apne aap mein ye dikhaati thi ki wo Rajsi hain**

**Jab Purvi aayi to Palace mein aane se pehle uska is tarah se swagat hua jaise barso pehle Saare Maharajaon ka hota tha**

**"Jan-e-khaas hoshiyar Jaisalmer ki Rajkunwar Purvi Jeejha Bai-sa padhaar rahi hain"**

**Ye sunte hi Rajmata bahar aayi **

Dadi sa: Puja ki thaal laiye

**Purvi andar aati hai us se pehle Dadi sa unhe rok leti hain**

Dadi sa : Rukiye ! Saadgi to aapne U.S jaake bhi nahi chodi aur na hi apne sanskaar lekin

Ek chiz aap bhol rahi hain

Aapki ye aarti to hum utarenge

**Wo Purvi ki aarti utaarti hain **

**Purvi aa rahi thi isliye ghar me sabka maujood hona zaruri tha lekin uske swagat par sirf Dadi sa , Jainandini , aur Nikhil maujood(present) they**

**Purvi andar aati hai **

Purvi: Dekh rahen hain Dadi sa wakai bahot accha swagat hua hai humara

Dadi-sa: Apne bhaaiyon ka swabhav to aap jaanti hain Purvi

Bura mat maaniye wo nahi aaye to kya aap unse mil aayen

**Tabhi Nikhil wahan aata hai**

**Nikhil uske pair choota hai aur pair pe chikoti kaatta hai(pinches her foot)**

Nikhil : Kamaal hai Jeejha jitna suna tha aapke baare mein aap us se zyada raubdaar nikli bada accha laga aapke paon chuke

**Purvi uske kaan kheechke usey uthati hai**

Purvi: Suna to tumhare bhi baare mein bhi tha Nikhil par tum us se zyada beakal nikle Bada accha laga tumhare kaan khichke

Nikhil: Ye pehli mulakat hum yaad rakhenge Jeejha

Purvi : Aur ye Rishta bhi yaad rahe

Purvi: Dadi sa Daya bhai sa kahan hain ?

Dadi-sa: Vyaayaam(gym) kaksha mein hain

**Wo wahan jaati hai to dekhti hai ki paseene mein tarbatar they Daya par unhone sit ups nahi chodi **

**Purvi usey rok leti hai **

Purvi : Rukiye bhai-sa !

Daya: Arey Jeejha aap aa gayin...hume pata hi nahi chala ...hume maaf keejiye

**Uthke Purvi ke pair choota hai**

Purvi: Itna kashta(**pain**) khud ko kis liye de rahe hain bhai sa

Daya: Apni jawabdehi(**responsibility**) puri nahi kar paa rahe hain na Jeejha isiliye ... khair ab aap aa gai hain to hum apni jawabdari(**responsibility**) puri kar lenge jald Dadi sa se baat karke

Purvi : Kaisi jawabdari Bhai sa ?

Daya: Bahot jald pata chalega aapko

Purvi: Bhai sa aap itne akele hain shaadi kyun nahi kar lete aap ...aap ki zimmedariyan(responsibility) bant jayengi is palace ki bhi to jawabdari hai aapke sar pe aur phir jab Dadi sa ko bhi aapke aur Tejo ke rishte se inkaar nahi phir

Daya : Hum kasam khaa chuke hain Jeejha jab tak aapka aur Taasha ka byaah(**wedding)** nahi ho jaata hum Vivah nahi karenge ...aap Vivah kar leejiye humari aadhi pareshani door ho jayegi

Purvi: Aur kya tab tak Shreya intezar karengi

Daya: Agar humare prem mein takat hai to woh humesha ke liye bhi intezar karengi Jeejha

Purvi: Aap yathaarth(**correct**) kehte hain Bhai sa hum samajh sakte hain

Daya: Aap apne kamre mein jaiye Jeejha bada safar(You go and have rest You have travelled a long distance) taye karke aaiyi hain jaiye aaraam kar leejiye

* * *

><p><strong>Purvi apne kamre mein jaati hai<strong>

**Apna laptop on karti hai aur Sachin ko call karti hai**

Purvi( To a maid): Humari ijaazat ke bagair koi andar naa aaye aur haan humare aaram mein koi khalal naa dale hmm(**Do** **not** **let** **anybody** **enter** **without** **my** **permission**)

Sachin: Pahonch gayin aap ...Safar kaisa tha aapka ... tabyat to thik hai na aapki

Purvi: Sachin calm down hum sahi salaamat yahan pahoch gaye hain...shaahi(royal) swagat hua tha humara

Sachin: Pareshaan kyun dikh rahi hain Purvi

Purvi : Hum Pareshan isliye hain Sachin kyunki aapko humne bataya hai na , humare Daya bhai sa , unhone ne kasam khai hai ki jab tak unki dono behno ki shadi nahi ho jati wo bhi shadi nahi karenge

Sachin: To phir aap unse sach kyun nahi keh deti Purvi

Purvi: Sach kahenge to aapki bhi jaan ko khatra hoga aur humari bhi ... Baat ko samjhiye Sachin hum aisa nahi kar sakte

Sachin: Thik hai to phir humare aane tak ka intezaar keejiye hmm aur apna khyal rakhiye

**Love you**

Purvi: **Love** **you** **too** bye aur haan aap bhi apna khayal rakhiyega


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, Heres a note for the readers- that there is ritual in most north part that the girls of the family i.e Daughters and Sisters are considerd as Goddess Durga and so people of the family especially brothers when they meet they touch the girls feet, it is mentioned not to show any dis respect , It's just the culture, If you dont like the part, Please Ignore, Thank you for your reviews **

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the part<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>NEXT <span>****DAY **

**Do pyaari aawaaz sabko sunai deti hain **

**_"_****_Saancha naam tera_**

**_o o o saancha naam tera_****_  
><em>****_Tu shaam mera ,saancha naam tera, tu shaam mera_****_  
><em>****_Sagara jagat hai jhuta saathi tute dipak bujh jaaye baati_****_  
><em>****_Har rang mein tu sang mein hai, chaahe saanjh ho chaahe sawera_****_  
><em>****_Saancha naam tera, tu shaam mera saancha naam tera"_**

**In Rajmata's room**

Rajmata: Ye itni subah subah itni pyari awaaz mein bhala kaun gaa raha hai

**In Nikhil's room **

**Pankaj aur Nikhil ek hi saath soye they**

Nikhil: Arey yar ye subah subah kisne cassette chalu kar diya

Pankaj : Aaha ha ! Aaha ha! Dekhiye Nikhil Lagta hai subah subah khud sakshat Saraswati maata aake is Rajeshwari palace mein padhari hain

Nikhil: Saraswati maata ke itne bure din nahi aaye ki wo Rajeshwari palace mein birajmaan ho...ye to koi aur hai aur awaazen bhi pehchaani si lagti hai

Pankaj: Uske liye neechey jana hoga Nikhil

Nikhil: Chaliye chalte hain , neend to khul hi gayi hai .

**_"Main tujh mein khoyi re, duja na koyi re_****_  
><em>****_Aa jaagi ya soyi re , tu ik apana jivan sapana_****_  
><em>****_Sagara jagat hai jhuta saathi tute dipak bujh jaaye baati_****_  
><em>****_Maine bigaada har kaam apana, tune sawaara har kaam mera_****_  
><em>****_Saancha naam tera, tu shaam mera saancha naam tera"_**

**Sab ye aawaaz sunke neechey aati hai**

**_Saancha naam tera, tu shaam mera... _****_Sagara jagat hai jhuta saathi tute dipak bujh jaaye baati_****_  
><em>****_Har rang mein tu sang mein hai, chaahe saanjh ho chaahe sawera_****_  
><em>****_Saancha naam tera, tu shaam mera saancha naam tera_**

Nikhil : Ye dekhiye ye aawazen Saraswati mata ki nahi balki humari Jeejha aur unki priya saheli Shreya ki hai

**Sabko vo log prashad baat deti hain **

Dadi sa: Sakshat sarasvati ka vaas hai aap dono ke kanth(throat) mein Purvi ,Shreya sach

Purvi: Daya Bhai sa ne hi to sangeet sikhaya hai

Dadi-Sa : Haan Daya bhai sa hi hain aapke guru ...ishwar aapko sada khush rakhe

Purvi: Accha Dadi sa jab se hum aayen hain hume Abhijeet Bhai sa ke darshan to huye hi nahi kahan hain wo ?

Dadi sa: Wo is waqt talvarbaazi(**sword**) ka riyaz(**practice**) kar rahe hain

Purvi : Thik hai Dadi sa hum unhe wahin milte hain

Daya: Hume wahan jana hi hoga

Shreya: Yuvraj(**Abhijeet**) wahan Talvarbazi ka riyaz kar rahi hain , Purvi unse milne gayi hain aap wahan kya karenge

Daya: Aap samajh nahi rahi hain , hume fikar hai sirf Jeejha ki, Abhijeet wahan Talvarbaazi kar rahe hain hume dar hai Jeejha ko dekhte hi kuch ulta seedha na kar baithen

Shreya: Thik hai hum bhi chalte hain

**Abhijeet wahan Talvar baazi ka riyaz kar raha tha**

Tabhi Purvi uske saamne hazir hoti hai

Abhijeet : Jeejha !

Purvi: Haan bhai sa hum ...Ekaant

**Abhijeet usey bas waise hi dekhta hai, apni nafrat mein wo apna rivaz bhi bhool chuka tha**

Abhijeet : Khamma Ghani

**Purvi talwar uthati hai **

Purvi: Humare aate hi Talwar baazi ka riyaz kyun chod diya

Ek baar humare saath bhi ho jaye

Abhijeet : Ye khilauna nahi talwaar hai Jeejha,agar chot lag jaaye, to khoon nikal aata hai

Purvi: Hum jaante hain Bhai- sa lekin, Ek Kshatriye(**warrior**) hain hum, aur Kshatriye kabhi khoon se darte nahi

Abhijeet: Thik hai aapka ye shauk bhi pura kiye dete hain

**Un dono ke beech Talwar baazi hone lagi **

**Abhijeet to jaise apne gusse mein Purvi ki jaan hi lene laga tha **

**Tabhi Daya wahan aata hai **

Daya : Dekha jiska dar tha wahi hua

Hume isey rokna hi hoga

Shreya: Dekhiye Daya pareshan mat hoiye Yuvraj Purvi ke bhai hain unhe kuch nahi hoga bas wo jeetne ki koshish kar rahen hain aur kuch nahi

Daya : Thik hai Shreya aap keh rahi hai isliye main yahi khada rahunga lekin agar mujhe zara bhi laga ki Abhijeet Jeejha ko takleef pahoncha rahe hain to hum yeh khel rok denge

**Talwarbaazi ka ye khel bahot khatarnaak ho raha tha**

**Tabhi Abhijeet ki talwar se Purvi ke haath mein lag jaati hai**

Abhijeet: Jeejha!

Purvi: Bhai sa abhi khel khatam nahi hua aap khel jaari rakhiye

Abhijeet: Pakka?

**Purvi haan apni talwar chalati hai,Abhijeet usey defend karta hai**

Daya: Dekha ghayal ho gai na Jeejha

Ab hume ye khel rokna hoga

**Tabhi wo wahan jaata hai**

Daya: Yuvraj...

**Abhijeet palatta hai aur tabhi Purvi apni Talwar se Abhijeet ki talwar gira deti hai, aur Abhijeet ke gale ke paas talwar le aati hai  
><strong>

Purvi: Aap haar gaye bhai- sa

Abhijeet : Yeh thik nahi hai Jeejha ...agar Daya nahi aate to hum jeet hi jaate

Purvi: Wo jo kuch bhi ho bhai sa lekin jeet humari hui hai

Abhijeet: Lekin ... Daya aap kuch der ruk nahi sakte they hara diya na hume

Purvi: Ab ye funn(Art) bhi to aap hi se sikha hai. aap hi ne kaha tha Bhai sa, **Jahan** **Nazar hati, Durghatna ghati, aap khud hi bhool gaye**

Daya: Bahot zaruri kaam hai Yuvraj chalen ?

Abhijeet : hmm chaliye

**Shreya wahan aati hai**

Shreya : Purvi aapke haath se bahot khoon beh raha hai chaliye

Purvi: Shreya aap bhool rahi hain ye raqt Ek Rajwanshi Rajputani ka hai aur vaise bhi ek KShastriye stri ke liye yeh raqt aabhushan( ornaments)samaan(like) hota hai isliye aap ghabraiye mat

Shreya: Jis tarah se Yuvraj aaj aap par talwar chala rahe they

Purvi: Aisa lag raha tha mano wo humari jaan lene waale hon... Shreya humne kaha na ek Rajwanshi Rajputani hain hum aur humari mrityu(death) itni saralta se ho nahi sakti

* * *

><p><strong>Thodi der baad Purvi apne kamre mein jaati hai <strong>

**Webcam par Sachin se baat karne ke liye**

Sachin: Rajwanshiyi Rajkunwar ka ye roop kahin yahi baithey baithey maut na aa jaye

Purvi: Kaisi baaten kar rahe hain aap Sachin shubh shubh boliye

Sachin: Tarif kar rahe hain

Purvi: Is tarah se tarif karenge

Sachin : Accha baba nahi karenge khush ... par wakai aapka ye roop aur aankhon mein haya uff! Kya kehna

Purvi: Sachin lagta hai koi humari kaksh mein aa raha hai hum aap se baad mein baat karte hain

**Tabhi Purvi ke kamre mein Rajmata aati hain**

Dadi sa: Purvi kal Abhijeet ki Tilak ki rasam hain ...vaise to ye rasam bhabhi nibhati hai par wo nahi hai isliye hum chahte hain ki ye rasam aap nibhayen

Purvi: Dadi sa kya aisa nahi ho sakta humari jagah ye rasam Shreya nibhaye

Dadi sa: Par beti ye to...accha thik hai kantha Shreya pehna degi lekin Tilak aap hi karenegi

Purvi : Jee accha dadi sa

* * *

><p><strong>On the Lunch table <strong>

Abhijeet : Dadi sa hume aap se mera matlab hai aap sab se bahot zaruri baat karni hai

Dadi-sa: Kya baat hai beta bataiye

Abhijeet: Darasal Dadi sa kal aap ne un logon ko Tilak ke liye bulaya hai

Dadi-sa: Haan beta kyun?

Abhijeet: Dadi sa Tilak tak to thik hai lekin hum chahte hain ki Tilak ke baad koi rasam na ho

Dadi-sa: Kya matlab hai beta ?

Abhijeet: Dadi sa humne ye faisla liya ki jab tak Jeejha ki shadi nahi ho jaati hum bhi Vivah nahi karenge

Purvi: Ye aap kya keh rahe hain Bhai -sa

Abhijeet: Hum thik keh rahe hain Jeejha... Dadi sa hum nahi chahte ki log humpe ungli uthayen aur kahen ki ghar mein yuwan(young) beti baithi hai aur bhai ne pehle hi vivah kar liya

Is kutumb(family) pe kalank nahi lagne dena chahte isliye

Purvi: Par Bhai sa is tarah se

Abhijeet: Bas hum jo faisla le chuke so le chuke bas iske aage hum kuch nahi sunenge..Dadi sa aap bhi nahi

**Purvi uthke chali jaati hai apne kamre mein **

**Purvi webcam on karti hai **

**Sachin answer karta hai**

**Sachin ne uska chehra padh liya tha**

Sachin : Purvi ye udaas chehra kyun hai abhi abhi to khila hua tha

Purvi: Humare saare plans pe paani phir gaya ...

**Wo saari baaten batati hai Sachin ko **

Sachin : Thik hai humkuch karte hain...aane ki koshish karte hain

Purvi: Jald se jald aaiye Sachin ... humse aur intezaar nahi hota ek ek ghadi aapke bina hume zeher si prateet hoti hai ... kahin is intezaar mein hi humare pran na nikal jaayen

Sachin: Wah ! abhi aap hume aise baaten karne se rok rahi thi aur ab khud aisi baaten kar rahi hain

Purvi: Dekhiye Sachin humare paas aa jaiye itni saza mat deejiye ...bas ab aa jaiye

Sachin: Hum aayenge Zarur aayenge aur aise aayenge ki Dhol nagade bajenge

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Tilak ke liye Taarika ke pita aate hain **

**Dhol nagadon ke saath**

**Abhijeet baithta hai **

**Purvi to waakai kisi Rajkumari se kam nahi dikh rahi thi **

**Abhijeet baithta hai **

**Shreya usey kantha pehnati hai **

**Tilak ke rasam ke beech sab dance karte hain **

**Purvi bhi thi wahan **

**RANGEELO MHARO DHOLNA **

**Dolna ve**

**RANGEELO MHARO DHOLNA **

**Dholna ve...**

**Aara ra ra aara ra ra aayo re mharo Dholna **

**Aayo re aayo re aayo re mharo Dholna**

**RANGEELO MHARO DHOLNA **

**Dolna ve**

**RANGEELO MHARO DHOLNA **

**Dholna ve...**

**Pyaar ke geet zara sunle **

**Pyaar ke geet zara sunle **

**Main aaya re **

**Purvi ko lagta hai ki jaise vo Sachin ki aawaz thi**

**Ho Mhaare Aagra tu Mhaare **

**Aisa Mohak roop saja re **

**Neele Peeley Laal Gulabi **

**Ho Gaye Nain Kajrare**

**Tabhi ek ladki usey kheechte hue le jaati hai**

**Gori aaye hain aayen hain Saajan **

**Dekho kaisa Milan ho gaya hai**

**Tere chehre se lagta hai Jaise **

**Ek Naya hi janam ho gaya hai**

**Sajnaaa...**

**Tabhi Sachin wahan aata hai**

**Hoooooooooooo**

**Tabhi wahan Schin bhes badal ke aakar uske piche khada ho jata hai**

**"RANGEELO MHAARO ...HO ...HO**

**RANGEELO MHAARO DHOLNA **

**Dholna ve"**

**Vo ghoom rahi thi ghoomte ghoomte uska pair phisla aur Purvi seedhe Sachin ke baahon mein jaa giri **

**Purvi usey dekhte hi uski aanhken dekhkar pehchaan gayi **

**Thodi der baad **

**Purvi apne kamre mein thi**

**Sachin usi bhes mein uske room mein chori chupe chale jaata hai**

**Jahan Purvi kapde change karne waali thi**

**Tabhi peechey se Sachin uske kamre mein aata hai**

Purvi: Arey arey kahan ghusey chale jaa rahe ho ?

Tumhari himmat kaise hui Jaisalmer Ki Rajkunwar Purvi Singh Rathore ke kamre mein bina ijaazat is tarah se chale aaye

Sachin: Wo ke hai na Bai- sa mane na aapka rang roop bhaa gayo main reh ko ni paaya aapke bina Dekho ji sa aap aache se aa jao mhare kane nahi to

Purvi: Nahi to kya nahi to kya haan?

Sachin: Nahi to pehle main aapke karib aaunga ...phir aapne chuu loonga phir ek chota sa Rape

Purvi: Hey bhagwaan ye sab karne waale ho... to thik hai kar lo

Sachin: Hey mhaara Raam ji ! ke bol ri ho bai- sa aap aapme sharam lajja kuch hai ki naa?

Purvi : Arey Mr Sachin Singhania, aapko kya laga aap is bhes mein aayenge to kya aapki Purvi aapko pehchaanegi nahi ?

**Purvi seedha jaake uske gale lag jaati hai**

**KESARIYA... BAALAM...**

**Baawri bole log...**

Sachin : Kaisi hain aap

Purvi: Jaisi aap chodke gaye they...dekh leejiye aapki Purvi thik vaisi hi hai Sachin

Sachin: Aaj aapko dekhkar hume sukoon mila hai...warna kaise kaise khayal aate they humare man mein

Purvi: Jab aapka pyaar hai humare saath hume bhala kuch ho kaise sakta hai

Sachin: Aapko bas ek nazar dekhna tha baat karni thi so humne kar li ab hum chalte hain warna aapke khadoos bhai say a aapki Dadi sa padhaar dayi to bahot hungama hoga ...Hum aapka kal Senifer restaurant mein wait karenge thik subah 11 baje aap wahan zarur aayiyega... Bye...

Purvi: Sambhal ke jaiyega


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED...**

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE NIGHT <strong>

**Shreya apne kamre se kahin jaa rahi thi, Tabhi Daya uska haath pakad ke usey apne paas khichta hai**

Shreya(in anger): Haath chodiye mera

Daya: Shreya aap samajhti kyun nahi hai, Itni naraz kyun hain aap humse

Shreya bina kuch kahe jaane lagti hai tabhi Daya uske saamne aake khada ho jaata hai

Daya : Shreya humari baat to suniye

Shreya: Dekhiye, hume aapki koi baat nahi sunni

Daya: Shreya aap khamakhaan naraz ho rahi hain

Sheya: Khaamakhaan naraz...Aapko humari narazgi befizool lag rahi hai? 3 saal, pichle 3 saal aapne na humse baat ki naa hi humare kisi message ka jawab diya, jaante hain 3 saalon mein kitni baar humne aapko yaad kiya lekin aapko koi farak nahi padta na jaiye aap

**Itna kehke wo chhat par chali jaati hai**

**Daya uske paas aata hai**

Daya(singing): tumhari nazar kyon khafa ho gai  
>khata bakhsh do gar khata ho gai<p>

Shreya(singing): hamara irada to kuchh bhi na tha  
>tumhari khata khud saza ho gai<p>

Daya: saza hi sahi aj kuchh to mila hai  
>saza mein bhi ik pyar ka silsila hai<p>

saza hi sahi aj kuchh to mila hai  
>saza mein bhi ik pyar ka silsila ha<p>

mohabbat ka kuchh bhi anjam ho  
>mulaqat ki ibteda ho gai<p>

Shreya: mulaqat pe itane maghrur kyon ho  
>hamarI khushamad pe majboor kyon ho<p>

mulaqat pe itane maghrur kyon ho  
>hamarI khushamad pe majboor kyon ho<p>

Daya:Manane kee adat kahan pa gayee

Khatao kee talim kya ho gayee

Daya Shreya ko mana leta hai

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Jab Purvi Sachin se milke aati hai**

Nikhil: Mulakaat thik se to hui naa Jeejha

Purvi: Kya bol rahe ho Nikhil ?

Nikhil: Haan abhi abhi jo mulakat ki hai aapne wo thik se hui ya nahi ye baat hi to puch raha hun na main Jeejha galat kya kaha Jeejha

Purvi: Nikhil naa hum kisi se mulakat karke aa rahe hain aur naa hi kisi se milna chahte hain ...aur agar aapko ye timepass karna hai na to Sorry humare paas aapki is bakwas ka time nahi hai hume neend aa rahi hai kaafi thak chuke hain

Nikhil: Thik hai aaram kar leejiye kaafi thaka diya hoga na Singhania Industries ke M.D ne aapko

Purvi: Kya ?

Nikhil: Haan haan jeejha ab aap unke paas gayi thi to unhone thakaya to hoga hi na Jeejha aapko

Purvi: Tumhara dimaag kharab to nahi hai Nikhil kya bole jaa rahe ho?

Nikhil: Jeejha humara dimag to thik hai lekin aap bhool rahi hain Jeejha abhi abhi aap JALSA gayi thi Sachin ji se milne itni jaldi bhool gayi Jeejha

Purvi: Dekho tum...

Nikhil : Ye Dekhiye Jeejha(Shows him some pics)

Purvi: Ye tasveeren tumhe kahan se mili ?

Nikhil: Yahi nahi Jeejha aur bhi hain dekhni hain...ye dekhiye (of U.S.)

Purvi: Ye tasveeren tumhe kahan se mili?

Nikhil: Zaruri ye nahi ki kahan se aayi zaruri ye hai Jeejha ki agar ye photos Dadi sa ke haath lag gayi to ?

Purvi: Nahi Nikhil ye photos Dadi sa ke haath mat dena

Nikhil: Na naa Jeejha humse jhoot to nahi bola jayega aur wo bhi Dadi sa se to bilkul nahi kabhi bhi nahi

Purvi: Kya chaiye Nikhil?

Nikhil: Jeejha humari samjhdaar Jeejha humari pyari Jeejha kitni jaldi samjh gayi aap humare dil ki baat

Filhaal to hume kuch nahi chaiye lekin ek Vachan chahiye

Purvi: Kaisa vachan?

Nikhil: Ki jab bhi kabhi hum aapse kuch maangenge to aap hume mana nahi karengi aap hume vo chiz de dengi

Purvi: Thik hai Nikhil hum Vachan dete hain

Par tum wo photos kisi ko nahi doge

Nikhil: Nice Jeejha...par kaunse photos humne koi Photos nahi lee...

**Itna kehke vo chala jaata hai**

Daya Abhijeet se milne jaata hai

Daya: Andar aa sakta hun Yuvraj?

Abhijeet: Daya, aapko kab se humari permission ki zaruat pad gayi? Aur ye parviar waalon ke saamne hi bulaya Karen hume Yuvraj, hum aapke dost hain, humara naam lenge to hume accha lagega

Daya: Arey ab aapko is naam ko sunne ki aadat to daalni padegi, jab aapki shaadi ho jayegi to bhabhi sa aapko isi naam se bulayengi

Abhijeet: Daya aap bhi na

Daya: Waise dekha hai aap ne humari bhabhi sa ko?

Abhijeet: Dadi sa dekh chuki na, kaafi hai…

Daya: Sunne mein aaya hai, Kaafi sundar hain

Abhijeet: To hongi sundar hum kahan is baat se inkaar kar rahe hain?

Abhijeet jaane lagta hai

Daya:Daraaz(Drawer) ke andar envelope mein tasvir rakhi hai, dekhna chaahte hain dekh leejiyega….

Abhijeet Photo drawer se nikaalta hai ,Envelope se Photo ko aadha, aankhon tak hi dekhta hai aur rakh deta hai wapas

Daya: Pura to dekh leejiye

Abhijeet: Aapko agar shauk ho to aap hi dekh leejiye(giving him the envelope), hum jaa rahe hain

Dadi sa aur Abhijeet kaam ke silsile se Banglore chale gaye they 3 hafto ke liye

**Agle kuch dino tak yun hi chalta raha kisi ko dono ke rishte ke baare mein koi bhanak nahi padi par ek din Daya ke paas aake kisi ne kuch kaha ...aur wo foren ek jagha nikal pada**

**Sachin Purvi ek Hotel mein they ek saath baithey huye they**

Purvi: Pata nahi kyun Sachin par humare man mein ajeeb si ghabraahat ho rahi hai jaise kuch bahot galat hone waala hai

Sachin: Hausla rakhiye apne pyaar par kuch nahi hoga aur kuch hoga bhi to hum dono usey hal kar lenge hmmm...

**Tabhi wahan Daya aata hai **

**Wo bahot gusse mein tha **

Purvi: Bhai sa!

Daya: Chaliye Jeejha

Purvi: Bhai sa humari baat suniye hum aapko batane hi wale they...

Daya: Bas keejiye Jeejha bahot ho chuki aapki man maani

Sachin: Mr Jaitawat ...hum aur Purvi ek dusre se bahot prem karte hain aur ek dusre se shaadi karna chahte hain

Daya: Mr Sachin Singhania ... aap Ek bahot izzatdaar ghar ke aadmi hai... isliye sare aam aapko bezzat karke hum aapki izzat kharab nahi karna chahte isliye aapke liye behtar yahi hoga ki aajke baad aap kabhi bhi Jeejha se nahi mile ... milna to door aaj ke baad aap unke aas paas bhi nahi bhatkenge

Chaliye Jeejha...

**Aur wo uska haath pakad ke usey Palace le jaata hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>DAYA IN THE PALACE <strong>

**Daya usey haath pakad ke kamre mein laata hai aur usey wahin band kar deta hai aur Naukron ko bhi aadesh deta hai ki uska saara saaman jaise ki mobile laptop i pad wagere whan se hata diye jayen...Aur bina uski ijaazat ke kisi ko use milne naa de ... aur ye baat Dadi sa tak naa pahonche ...tab tak naa pahonche jab tak wo naa kahen**

**Wo Purvi ke kamre mein jata hai**

Purvi: Bhai sa ek baar meri baat suniye... Ek baar bas Sachin ko apna ke dekhiye...

Daya: Bas keejiye Jeejha, aapki manmaani humne bahot dekh li... Is Palace ki maryada ko laangha aapne is Rajwanshi parivaar ko aaj lajjit kar diya hai...humse binati karne ka hak aapne usi din kho chuki thi jab aapne khudko bhula kar beaabroo hone diya us Sachin ke saath samabandh rakh ke

Purvi: Bas bhai sa hum kuch bhi sun sakte hain Sachin ke khilaaf ek shabd nahi sunenge

Haan laangha hai humne is Mehel ki maryada ko... haan humne apna sab kuch apna tan man sab kuch Sachin ko saump diya lekin... agar aaj humne ye sab kiya hai to sirf aur sirf aap logon ke kaaran

Daya: Jeejha !

Purvi: Sach sun na hi hoga aapkko bhai sa ... sach ye hai ki hum apni mariyada nahi laanghte agar aapne humpar shuru se pratibandh nahi lagaye hote , Hum par yun zimmedarion ka bojh nahi daalte , hume sirf aur sirf pyar ki talash thi ... agar aap hume nahi de sake aur Sachin hume wo sukoon wo mohabbat de sake to aapne hume...

Daya: Jeejha! Aapki safaiyon se aapki bhool maaf nahi ho sakti... accha hoga agar aap Sachin ko sada ke liye bhool jayen

Purvi: Aisa hargiz nahi ho sakta bhai sa ... Na kal hua tha na aaj hoga aur na kabhi hoga

Daya: Thik hai to baithi rahiye yahi Sachin ke naam ka jaap karte huye... Hum bhi dekhte hain kitne dino tak aapka ye pyar ka bhoot rahega Dadi sa ke aane ke baad aapki shadi kisi Rajgharane mein kar di jaigi

Purvi: To thik hai Bhai sa ab humara bhi pran sun lijiye Jab tak aap apne haathon se humara haath Sachin ke haath mein nahi de dete hum bhi tab tak Na Ann grahan karenge naa hi jal

**Daya ye sunke chala jaata hai **

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN BANGLORE<strong>

**Abhijeet kuch kaam kar raha tha, Tabhi andar office se uska P.A aata hai**

Abhijeet: Aao Suresh, batao kya kaam hai, Baat hui tumhari us zameen ko lekar

Suresh: Nahi Sir meri baat nahi ho paayi Mrs Singh se

Abhijeet: Kyun

Suresh: Sir unka kehna hai, ki wo company ke sirf aur sirf M.D ya CEO se hi baat karengi… aur kisi ko wo apni shakal tak nahi dikhayengi

Abhijeet: Kya? Ye kya bol rahe ho? Aisa kyun?...

Suresh: Pata nahi Sir wo keh rahi thi,Zamin ke silsile mein ya to wo aapse baat karengi ya phir Purvi mam se, Sir is se pehle is zamin aur unke business par unke pati Mr Rudra Pratap Singh ka hak tha, kyunki ab wo nahi rahe, legally ye hak sirf aur sirf unka hai, hum isme kuch nahi kar sakte

Abhijeet: Thik hai, Hum bhi milte hain inse pura naam kya bataya tumne?

Suresh: Ji **Mrs** **Tara** **Rudra** **Pratap** **Singh **

Abhishek: Tara Rudra Pratap Singh, milna padega aapse

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Ek daasi Purvi ke liye khaana laati hai**

Purvi: Nahi chaiye hume le jao isey

Daasi: Kuch to le lijiye Rajkunwar aapne kal se kuch nahi khaaya hai

Purvi : Kaha na le jao isey

Daasi: Par Bai sa

Purvi: Ek baar kahi baat tumhari samajh nahi aati ... le jao isey (Aur wo khaana gira deti hai)

**Aur rote rote nichey baith jaati hai**

**3 Din isi tarah beet jaate hain**

**Purvi ne ab tak na kuch khaaya tha na hi piya tha ...Whan dusri taraf Sachin bhi lagatar koshish kar raha tha Purvi se milne ki us tak apna message kisi tarah pahonchane ki usne bhi khaana pina chod diya tha**

**Tabhi ye baat Pankaj aur Nikhil ko pata lagti hai **

Pankaj: Nikhil aapne to Jeejha se kaha tha vada kiya tha ki aap ye baat kisi ko nahi batayenge phir

Nikhil: Nahi Nikhil humne, humne ye baat kisi ko batana to door aisa karne ke baare mein socha tak nahi ... haan hum unhe blackmail zarur kiya lekin Pankaj , kuch bhi ho jaye wo humari behen hai Pankaj koi dushman nahi jo hum unhe itni takleef pahonchayen... humne aisa socha bhi nahi hume foren unke kamre mein jaana hoga

**Wo uske kamre mein jaate hain**

**Ek daasi phir Purvi ke liye khaana le jaa rahi thi**

**Nikhil ne uske haath se thali li aur khud andar gaya **

Purvi: Thandak pad gayi aapke kaleje ko un Photos ko Bhai sa ko dikha ke

Nikhil: Nahi Jeejha! Nahi ...

Jeejha hum jaante hain ye sab hone ke baad aapka sabse pehla shak humpe gaya hoga ki humne ye sab kiya par Jeejha yakeen maniye humne Bhai sa ko ye sab nahi bataya

Aisa karna to door ki baat hai ye sab karne se pehle hum 100 baar sochenge Jhiya

Jeejha hum Maa sa ki kasam khaake kehte hain hum apni kasam khaate hain Jeejha Bhai sa ko batane ka kaam humne nahi kiya yakeen keejiye Jeejha

Jeejha hum to khud aapki takleef nahi dekh paa rahe hain...

Aapko chot pahonchane ki baat hum zehen mein nahi laa sakte Jeejha

Pankaj: Haan Jeejha Nikhil ko to hum bachpan se jaante hain Jeejha unke aankhon mein jo aaj Aansu hain wo jhoote nahi hain Jeejha

Nikhil: Jeejha Bachpan se leke aaj tak aapne humari Maa se pehle hume samjha hai,Jo baaten hum maa se nahi keh paate they, aapse kehte they... Haan humne aapko blackmail kiya Jeejha par hum aapko sapne mein bhi chot nahi de sakte Jeejha yakeen kijiye...

Aapki ye haalat humse dekhi nahi jaati isliye hi hum aapke liye khaana laye hain Jeejha leejiye khana khaiye Jeejha

Purvi uski baat sunke yakin kar leti hai

Purvi apne haathon se ek nivala todti hai aur Nikhil ko khilane lagti hai

Purvi: Leejiye Nikhil aap khaa lijiye agar aap khayenge to hum sajhenge ki hum ne kha liya

**Wo Pankaj ko bhi khilati hai**

Nikhil: Ab Jeejha aap kha lijiye

Purvi : Nahi Nikhil humne pran kiya hai ki hum ann jal tab tak graham nahi karenge jab tak ki Daya bhai sa apne haathon se hamara haath Sachin ke haathon mein nahi saump dete


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS... I JUST TRY TO KEEP UP TO ALL READERS BUT SOMETIMES CANT COME UPON EVERYONE'S REQUESTS SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THAT... and silent You can surely ask for any help .  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1 HAFTE BAAD<strong>

**Purvi ab puri tarah se toot chuki thi **

**Wahan Sachin na usey dekh sakta tha na hi usey apna message pahoncha sakta tha usey ye tak nahi pata nahi tha ki wok is haalat mein hai...har Jagah use bas Purvi hi Purvi nazar aa rahi thhi ...**

_**Bejaan Dil Ko**_

_**Bejaan Dil ko Tere**_

_**Ishq ne Zinda Kiya**_

_**Phir Tere Ishq Ne Hi**_

_**Is Dil Ko Tabah Kiya**_

**Purvi ne yahan khud ko bhi takleef pahonchaane ki koshish mein apna haath kaatne ki koshish ki, Kisi tarah Nikhil ne usey roka tha**

**Yahan Sachin bhi raat raat bhar sota nahi tha usey Purvi ki fikar mein raat raat bhar yahi sochne mein nikal jaata tha uska ki wo kaisi hogi**

_**Tadap Tadap Ke Is Dil Se**_

_**Aah Nikalti Rahi**_

_**Mujhko Saza Di Pyaar Ki**_

_**Aaisa Kya Gunah Kiya**_

_**To Lut Gaye**_

_**To Lut Gaye**_

_**To Lut Gaye hum Teri Mohabbat Mein**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ek hafte ke baad<strong>

**Purvi apne kamre mein behosh ho gayi **

**Shreya uske paas jaati hai**

**Shreya usey sambhaalti hai**

Shreya : Purvi ! Purvi ye aap kya kar rahi hai Hatth chod deejiye Purvi Hath chod deejiye

Hum ab aapko aur aise nahi dekh sakte

Purvi: Nahi Shreya hum apna hatth(zid) kisi keemat pe nahi tyagenge

Shreya : Aur agar tumhare bhai sa ne aapke liye koi aur dhoondh liya to

Purvi: Us se pehle hum apne praan tyaag denge Zeher kha lenge

Shreya : Thik hai Tyaag deejiye apne praan(life), aur Ant(end) keejiye is Peedha(pain) ka pee lijiye zeher

**Wo usey ek choti bottle laake deti hai**

**Purvi usey pee leti hai... Usye kuch nahi hota**

Shreya: Paani tha usme... Aapko zeher de saken itna sahas nahi hai hum me

**Itna Kehke Wo Daya ke pas jaati hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN BANGLORE<strong>

**Abhijeet Tara se milne aaya hua tha, Kaafi der ho chuki thi par Tara Aayi hi nahi Tabhi ek maid aati hai**

Abhijeet: Ye kya mazak hai, agar aapki madam ko humse milna hi nahi tha to hume bulake humara waqt barbaad karne ka kya matlab banta hai

Maid: Sir aap rukiye Ma'm aati hi hongi

Abhijeet: Dekhiye, apni Madam se keh deejiyega, agar unhe fursat milti hai to aa sakti hain humse milne , Hum jaa rahe hain

**Tabhi wahan koi aurat aati hai**

"Ruk jaiye,Mr Rathore"

**Wo Tara thi, Tara bahot sundar thi, Tara ko dekhte hi Abhijeet kho gaya**

**_Dil Ibadat Kar Raha Hai_**  
><strong><em>Dhadkane Meri Sun,<em>**  
><strong><em>Tujhko Main Kar Loon Hasil Lagi Hai Yahi Dhun.<em>**  
><strong><em>Zindgi Ki Shakh Se Loon Kuchh Hasin Pal Le Chun<em>**  
><strong><em>Tujhko Main Kar Loo Hasil Lagi Hai Yahi Dhun<em>**

Tara: Suna to tha humne ki rajwanshiyon mein sabra(patience ) nahi hota,Aaj dekh bhi liya

**Abhijeet comes back to senses**

Abhijeet: Aapko humara waqt barbaad karne ka koi haq nahi banta

Tara: Sorry hum late huye lekin kya karte hum bahot busy they

Abhijeet: Agar business deal hota to aap jaisi ladki se hum kabhi baat na Karen Mrs Singh

Tara: Behtar hoga agar aap hume, Tara kehke bulayen

Abhijeet: Mrs Sin... Tara ji agar aap fursat mein nahi hain, to hum bhi koi khaali nahi baithey

Tara : Aap to naraz ho gaye Abhijeet ji ... Khair, Kaam ki baat Karen?

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN RAJESHWARI PALACE<strong>

**Shreya Daya se milne aati hai**

Shreya: Daya Purvi behosh ho gayi hai ab to uski hath maan leejiye

Daya: Nahi Shreya hum chaahke bhi aisa nahi kar sakte

Shreya : Aap apni zid ko chod deejiye kyunki agar aapne aisa nahi kiya to kal ko uski maut ke zimmedar aap hi honge

**Vo usey pura incident batati hai **

Shreya: Kal ko agar usne kuch aisa hi kar liya to ?

Daya: Dadi sa aur Abhijeet ke swabhaav ko jaante huye bhi aap yeh keh rahi hain wo dono uski jaan le lenge Shreya

Shreya : Marna to usey hai hi Chahe Sachin ke saath ya uske bina

Daya: Hum us se baat karenge

**Daya uske kamre mein jaata hai**

Daya: Jeejha

Purvi: Kyun aaye hain Bhai sa ... hume tadapte dekhke shayad ab aapko sukoon mil gaya hoga

Daya: Aisa nahi hai Jeejha aapki takleef hume bhi bardasht nahi Hatth chod dijiye Jeejha bhool jaiye Sachin ko

Purvi: Bhool nahi sakte Bhai sa kabhi bhi nahi Aisa vichaar humare man mein bhi nahhi aa sakta bhai sa

Daya: Dekhiye Jeejha jo kuch hum kar rahe hain aapki hi bhalai ke liye kar rahe hain mita deejiye Sachin ka naam apne man se

Purvi: Unka naam to humari har Saans mein hai bhai sa ye kahiye ki "saans lena band kar deejiye Jeejha"

Daya: Jeejha ! itna samjhaya aapko , lekin aap hain ki apni hatth chod nahi rahi

Agar aapki jagah koi aur hota to ab tak apni baat na maanne wale ke hum pran le lete

**Purvi ek talwaar laati hai Daya ke haath mein deti hai**

Purvi : Ye leejiye bhai sa le leejiye humare praan

Lekin zara kas kar chalaiyega talwar ... Wo kya hai na ki humari ragon mein Rajwanshi Rajputana khoon hai ...itni aasani se dam nahi todenge

**Daya wo talwaar neechey gira deta hai aur chala jaata hai,Yahan Purvi roote rote neechey baith jaati hai**

_**"Ajab Hai Ishq Yaara**_

_**Pal Do Pal Ki Khushiyan**_

_**Gham ke khazane milte hain phir**_

_**Milti Hain Tanhaiyian**_

_**Kabhi Aansun Kabhi Aahen ,**_

_**Kabhi Shikwe Kabhi Naale**_

_**Tera chehra Nazar Aaye**_

_**Tera Chehra Nazar Aaye**_

_**Mujhe Din Ke ujaalon mein**_

_**Teri Yaaden Tadpaayen**_

_**Teri Yaaden Tadpaayen**_

_**Raaton ke andhere mein**_

_**Tera Chehra Nazar aaye**_

_**Machal Machal ke is Dil se**_

_**Aah Nikalti Rahi**_

_**Mujhko Saza Di Pyar ki**_

_**Aisa Kya Gunah Kiya**_

_**To Lut Gaye**_

_**To Lut Gaye**_

_**To Lut Gaye Hum**_

_**Teri Mohabbat Mein"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pure 10 din Ho chuke they <strong>

**ab tak Purvi ne apni zid nahi chodi thi**

**Is beech Shreya dono bhai behen ke hatth mein fans chuki thi isliye usney taye kiya ki Purvi ke ye haalat ab aur nahi dekhegi wo isliye vo seedhe Sachin ke ghar chali gayi aur usne Sachin ko Purvi ka Hatth aur uski haalat bayan kar daali**

**Sachin se bardasht nahi hota aur wo seedhe Purvi ke ghar chala jaata hai**

**Guards ke rokne par bhi wo nahi rukta aur seedhe Purvi ke ghar ke andar chale jaata hai **

**Sachin jab jaata hai to ek daasi (Racha) usey rokti hai**

Racha: Dekhiye aapko bheetar jaane ki ijaazat nahi hai

Sachin: Purvi kahan hain?

Racha: Maine kaha na aap andar nahi jaa sakte

Sachin(Chillakar): Purvi kahan hai?

Racha: Wo Rajkunwar apne kamre mein hain

**Sachin seedhe uske kamre mein jaata hai**

**Sachin ko dekhte hi Purvi uth khadi hoti hai aur khushi se muskurate huye daud ke uske paas jaati hai aur uske gale lag jaati hai **

Sachin: Ye kya haal bana rakha hai Purvi aapne apna

Purvi : Hume yahan se le chaliye Sachin hum aapke bina jee nahi sakte

Sachin: Haan Purvi hum aapko yahan se bahot jald aake le jayenge lekin us se pehle aapko apna ye haal thik karna hoga aapko apna pran tyagna hoga hum vaada karte hain uske baad hum aapko yahan se le jayenge

**Wo Purvi ke liye thali mangwata hai aur **

**Uska ek niwala tod kar Purvi ko khilane hi wala hota hai ki tabhi **

**Daya wahan aake us thali ko uthake phenk deta hai aur Sachin ka collar pakadta hai**

Daya: Himmat kaise huyi tumhari yahan aane ki

**Uski collar pakadke usey bahar le jaane lagta hai **

**Usey seedhiyo pe maarta hai**

Daya: Jab humne tumse kaha tha ki tum Jeejha ke aas paas nahi bhatkoge phir tumhari himmat kaise hui yahan kadam rakhne ki

**Wo usey khoob maarta hai Baar baar maarte maarte ek hi sawal puchta hai**

Daya: Lagta hai us din ki baat tumhe samajh nahi aayi aur mujhe ye naya tarika aazmana padega tumhe samjhane ka

**Purvi saamne aake khadi ho jaati hai**

Purvi: Nahi Bhai sa nahi itna zulm mat keejiye

Daya: Hat jaiye Jeejha

Purvi: Nahi Bhai sa nahi Main aapke aage haath jodti hun aapke pair padti hun mat keejiye aisa mat maariye unhe

Daya: Hat jaiye Jeejha( aur Purvi ko dhakka karke ek taraf kar deta hai )

**Wo Sachin ko bahot maarta hai phir **

Purvi ye sab nahi dekh paa rahi thi

**Purvi phir saamne aayi **

Purvi: Nahi Bhai sa nahi Aaapki behen aapke aage haath jodti hai aapke pair padti hai Bhai sa mere praan le lo par inhe kuch mat karo bhai sa

Daya: Hath jaiye Jeejha

Sachin: Hatt jaiye Purvi ...kar lene deejiye unhe apne man ki puri, maar lene deejiye hume

**Daya usey maarne wala hota hai tabhi Sachin uska haath rok leta hai**

Sachin: Bas Bas Mr Daya Jaitawat

Ab tak main isliye sehta raha isliye shaant tha kyunki mujhe laga ki aapko kisi aur ki naa sahi apni behen ke aansuon ki kadar hogi lekin nahi main galat tha aapko sivaye apne jhute status ke apni izzat ke alawa kisi aur chiz ki kadar nahi hai

Darasal aap ne kabhi apni behen ki aankhon mein mere liye pyar nahi dekha , uski tadap nahi dekhi, agar aap dekhte to aapko aapki behen ka dard bhi samjh aata aur wo nishaan bhi nazar aate jo uske jism par tab pade jab aap mujhe maar rahe they

**Wo Purvi ke paas jaata hai **

**Uska chehra uthata hai . Uske chehre ke upar thik wahin se khoon bhe raha tha jahan Sachin ko chot lagi thi yahi nahi uske jism se khoon aa raha tha jagah jagah nishaan bane they jahan Sachin ko chot lagi thi**

Sachin: Dekha aapne Mr Jaitawat aapne chot to mujhe di par dard aapki behen ko ho raha tha... Par aap ,aap to andhe ho chuke hain aapko ye sab kahan dikhayi dega lekin ab main Purvi ki peedha(pain) aur sehen karne ke liye taiyaar nahi hun, usey itne dukh mein dekhne ke liye main taiyyar nahi hun

Wo Talwar uthata hai apna dahina haath par kaatta hai

Aur Purvi ke paas jaata hai

Purvi ke sar par apna wahi haath rakhta hai

Sachin: Purvi hum Sachin Singhania ye pran lete hain ki agle 24 ghanton ke bheetar aapke bhai sa aapka haath humare haathon mein saump denge aur yadi aisa nahi hua to hum aapko in sabki nazron ke saamne se bina kisi ki bhi ijaazat ke yahan se le jayenge

**Itna kehke aur Purvi ko wada karke chala jaata hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN BANGLORE<strong>

**Abhijeet aur Tara ek dusre ko pasand karne lage they, Yahan Tara aur Abhijeet apne hisse ke dukh dard baantne lage they, 10 hi dino mein ek dusre ke karib bhi aa gaye they aur chaahne lage they ek dusre ko, Tara ye jaanti thi ki Abhijeet ki shadi hone wali hai, Par wo phir bhi uske karib jaati hai, Abhijeet ne us Raat Tara ke saath bahot hi haseen pal bitaye they**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN RAJESHWARI PALACE<strong>

**18 Ghante baad **

**Purvi apne kamre mein besudh padi thi**

**Tabhi Shreya ko ek phone call aata hai aur vo turant bhaag ke Purvi ke kamre mein jaati hai**

Shreya: Purvi Sachin ki jaan khatre mein hai

Purvi: Kya?

Shreya: Haan abhi abhi hume ek phone aaya hume pata chala ki wo Badi chauki ke mandir gaye hain aur unpe kuch gunde bheje gaye hain jo unki jaan lene waale hain

Purvi: Kya?

Shreya : Haan Purvi hum sach keh rahe hain

Shreya ki baat sunke Purvi bhaagti hai aur sabke rone par bhi nahi rukti

**Wo mandir pahonchti hai **

Purvi: Sachin! Sachin !

**Yahan dusri taraf Sachin Purvi ko usi mandir mein dhoondh raha tha **

**Wo dono ek dusre se takra jaate hain **

Purvi: Aap aap thik to hain na Sachin

Sachin: Main to thik hun Purvi lekin aapko aapko to kuch hua nahi naa?

Purvi: Hume kya hoga Sachin balki aapko jaan ko khatra tha isliye hum yahan bhaagte huye aaye hain

Sachin: Kya keh rahi hai Purvi aap ... achha thik hai hum yahan se nikalte hain yahan jaan ka khatra hai

**Itni der mein bahot saare gunde aate hain **

**Sachin un sab se akele ladta hai **

Tabhi Taaliyon ki aawaz sunai deti hai

Daya tha wo

Daya: Aapne thik kaha tha Jeejha sirf Rajwanshion mein ya Rajgharano ke lgo mein Himmat aur Shaurya ho aisa zaruri nahi hai... Aaj hum aapki baat ko sweekar karte hain

Hairan mat hoiye in logon ko humne hi bheja tha , Kal jab Sachin ka jasba aur unki nazron mein aapke liye beintehan pyar dekha, jab ye dekha ki mere itne waar karne par bhi wo kuch nahi kar rahe hain to maine socha ki aapke pyar ki ek aakhri pariksha lee jaye aur dekhiye wo is pariksha mein safal rahe

Daya: Jeejha ... ab hume aise kya dekh rahi hain "**Kunwar-** **sa**" ki deh(body) se itna khoon nikal raha hai inhe first aid nahi lagyengi

Purvi: Bhai sa aapne

Daya: Ab aapke hone waale pati ka hum naam thodi na lenge Jeejha

**Aur wo Purvi ka haath Sachin ke haath mein deta hai **

**Purvi ke sar pe haath rakhta hai**

Daya: Jeejha hum aapse wada karte hain ki hum aapka Vivah kunwar sa se karwayenge hum dadi sa ko manayenge

Purvi ki to jaise khushi ka thikana nahi tha


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED... HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE TOO**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Day <strong>

Purvi Daya aur Sachin ek hotel mein milte hain

Daya: Ek hafte baad dadi sa aane wali hain lekin tab tak hume unhe is shadi ke liye raazi karwane ka koi plan banana hoga

Purvi: Par ye kaise ho sakta hai bhai sa Dadi sa kabhi nahi manengi aur agar vo maan bhi gayi to Abhijeet bhai sa Prem vivah Rajwanshiyon ki shaan ke khilaaf hai

Daya : To aap unhe mat bataiye ki aap dono ekdusre se prem karte hain

Sachin: Agar ye nahi batayenge ki hum ek dusre se prem karte hain to fir wo ye nahi puchengi ki achanak humse vivah karne ka man kahan se hua Purvi ka ?

Daya: Aap humare ghar aaiye lekin Purvi se is tarah se miliye mano aap sirf unse dusri ya teesri baar mile hain aur business ke silsile mein wahan aayen hain aur aise hi kuch na kuch bahane ya Bussiness ke bahane wahan aayen aur aage ka humpe chod den hum Dadi sa ko shaadi ke liye raazi kar lenge aur phir Dadi sa aapke ghar rishta leke aayengi

Purvi: Phir kya bhai sa

Sachin: Hum samajh gaye... aage Purvi aapko humse ladne ka natak karna hoga taaki Dadi sa apne aap hum dono ko milana chaahe aur aap par humse Vivah karne ka dabaw daalen

Aur aapko ye batana hoga ki aap majburan humse shaadi kar rahi hai aur aap majburi mein humse shaadi kar bhi len

Daya: Bilkul thik hum yahi kehna chah rahe hain

Accha to ye sab clear hai na

"JEE"

Daya: Thik hai to hum ab chalte hain

**Purvi Sachin ki taraf dekhti hai **

Daya: Jeejha aap aisa keejiye aap thodi der baad aa jaiye hmm

**Purvi ye sunke Sharma jaati hai**

**Agle Kuch dino baad Rajmaata aur Abhijeet aate hain **

* * *

><p><span><strong>On the Dinning Table <strong>

Daya: Dadi sa , wo darasal kal Singhania Industries ke M.D aur CEO humare ghar aa rahe hain kuch business discussion ke liye

Dadi sa: Ye to bahot acchi baat hai beta lekin unki kal bahot acche se khaatirdari honi chaiye... Itne bade Industrilist humare ghar aa rahe hain unki to bilkul shaahi tarike se Khaatirdaari honi chaiye Kajal samjh rahi ho na tum

Kajal: Jee Dadi sa hum saari taiyyariyan kar denge

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Sachin Rajeshwari Palace aate hain **

Purvi: Sachin ji aaiye please sit down

Sachin: Namaste

Purvi: Kya lenge aap chai coffe juice anything

Sachin : Nahi Purvi ji main to yahan bas wo Deal ke liye aaya hun

Purvi: Aise kaise kuch nahi , pehli baar humare ghar aayen hain kuch to lena hi hoga ...

Sachin: To thik hai jo aapko thik lage wo mangwa dijiye

Purvi: Barkha, Ek Coffee laiye

**Wo baithta hai Purvi se ek deal ke baare mein discuss karne lagta hai aur deal final hi hone lagte hain**

Purvi: Accha to wo papers aap unpe sign kar deejiye

**Tabhi Rajmaata aa jaati hain**

Dadi sa: Namste Sachin ji

**Sachin unke pair choota hai**

Dadi sa: Arey ye aap kya kar rahe hain

Sachin: Meri maa kehti hain ki jab koi accha kaam karna ho to us se pehle kisi bade ka ashirwaad lena behad zaruri hai aur is waqt is ghar mein Raajmata aap ke alawa koi aur bada to hai nahi isliye

Dadi sa: Maanna padega Singhania parivar ne shohrat ke saath saath sanskaar bhi bakhoobi di hai aapko

**Wo deal sign karta hai **

**Sachin thodi der aur unse baat karta hai **

Phir

Sachin: Accha main chalta hun

Dadi sa: Arey ye kya Sachin ji aapne to abhi tak kuch liya hi nahi

Sachin: Jee nahi Rajmaata wo darasal mujhe deri ho rahi hai mujhe chalna chaiye

Dadi sa: Nahi nahi Sachin ji pehli baar aap humare ghar aayen hain kuch to leejiye

Sachin: Pehli baar zarur aaya hun lekin aakhri baar to nahi

Dadi sa: Bilkul lekin ...

Sachin: Rajmaata ji mujhe sach mein bahot deri ho rahi hai warna main

Dadi sa: Toh thik hai lekin aap Kal ka lunch humare saath hi karenge

Sachin: Dekhiye Lunch...

Daya: Dadi sa itne prem se keh rahi hain please Sachin ji mana mat kariyega kal aap lunch humare saath hi kijiyega

Sachin: Accha thik hai ... ab to hume ijaazat hai jaa sakte hain hum

Chalte hain

**Itna kehke wo chala jaata hai **

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN THE EVENING<strong>

In Daya's room

Daya: Kal Kunwar sa humare saath lunch karenge unki khaane ki pasand kya hai Jeejha

Purvi: Bhai sa wo ...

Shreya : Itna Sharma kyun rahi hain Purvi bata bhi deejiye

Purvi: Wo bhai sa darasal ... wo unhe ... Rajisthani khana ... matlab Daal baati Choorma , Kesari bhaat , aur meethe mein Gajar ka halwa

Shreya: Aur ye gajar ka halwa aap unke liye banana chahti hai right

**Purvi haan mein sar hilati hai**

Daya: To isme sharmane waali kya baat hai... don't worry khaane mein yahi sab banega aur haan aap unke liye gaajar ka halwa bana deejiye koi Dadi sa ko kuch nahi batayega

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Sachin lunch pe aata hai **

**Purvi usey dekhke sharmati huyi andar jaati hai par wahan se bhi usey dekhti hai Sachin bhi usey notice karke dekhta hai**

**"****Daal Baati khaale aake Mhare Gaanv**

**Ghaana Ghira Daala Thara Chokha Chadha Chaav**

**Thari Sararat sab jaanu main Chaudhari**

**Mhare se levo na panga ji main kehan lagi**

**Mhare hiwde mein jaagi Dhokni**

**Re Chanda main Thari Chaandni**

**Maney Daaman mein Bhaari Khusi **

**Re Jhumb Jhumb Jhumb Jhumbaa Jhummb..."**

**On the lunch table **

Sachin: Arey wah ! ye saari chizen to hume behad pasand hain lekin Mr Jaitawat aapko meri pasand ke baare mein kaise pata chala

Daya: Mr Singhania ...apni mehmaano ki pasand ka pata hum lagwa hi lete hain

Sachin jab Halwa khaata hai to usey swaad se pata chal jaata hai ki Halwa Purvi ne banaya hai

Sachin: Rajmaata ji in sab chizon mein agar hume kuch bahot accha laga hai to wo hai ...Ye Gajar ka halwa ... aise lagta hai Maano banana wale ne apna saara pyar isme mila diya hai (**looks** **at** **Purvi**)

_**...KESARIYA BAALAM...**_

_**...AAVO SAA...**_

_**...PADHAARO MHAARE DES...**_

**Kuch dino tak ye silsila aise hi chalta raha thik unke plan ke barabar sab kuch waise hi chalta raha **

**KUCH DINO BAAD**

**Daya Dadi sa ke kamre mein jaata hai**

Daya: Bheetar aa sakte hain Dadi sa

Dadi sa: Daya aao na beta , aapko kabse anumati ki awashyakta pad gayi haan...

Daya: Dadi sa ek bahot hi zaruri baat hai , Jeejha ke Vishay mein

Dadi sa: Purvi se sambandhit kya baat hai batao

Daya: Dadi sa Jeejha ke liye ek bahot hi accha rishta hai humari nazar mein

Dadi sa: Arey wah ye to bahot acchi baat hai, kiski baat kar rahe hain aap

Daya: Dadi sa Sachin Singhania ki baat kar rahe hain hum

Dadi sa: Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain Daya Sachin ji aur humari Purvi ...beta hum Rajwanshi hain aur ve log

Daya: Maanta hun main Dadi sa ki ve log Rajwanshi nahi hain , par unka naam unka rutbaa aur unki shoharat hum logon se kai adhik hai , agar un logon mein humari Jeejha chali jaati hain to vo raaj karengi humari Jeejha, eklaute vaaris hain vo pure Singhania Industries ke , yahi nahi unke sanskaar to aap shuruati din se dekh chuki hain Dadi sa

Dadi sa Jeejha ke liye is se accha rishta dhundne se bhi nahi milega , Bahot khush rahengi Jeejha wahan

Dadi sa: Hmm aap thik keh rahe hain Daya... Thik hai aap jald se jald unke ghar par Rishte ki baat pahonchaiye...hmmm

Daya: Thik hai dadi sa hum kal hi unke ghar jayenge...Shubhasta sheeghram ...

Dadi sa: Thik hai Daya

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

Pura Rathore parivar Singhania Mansion jaata hai

**IN SINGHANIA MANSION**

Wahan sab aate hain

Sudeshna(Sachin's mother ): Namaste Rajmaata... aaiye baithiye

Adhiraj(Sachin's Father): Ji kahiye Rajmaata Daya ne hume kaha tha ki kuch zaruri baat hai hum sab ka hona zaruri hai par aisa kya ho gya jo sab ka hona zaruri hai

Purvi : Haan Dadisa aapne hume bhi nahi bataya ki hum yahan kyun aa rahe hain

Dadi sa: Singhania ji baat darasal zaruri bhi hai aur gambhir bhi ...

Darasal hum aapke bête Sachin ke liye apni beti Purvi ka rishta lekar aayen hain

Sudeshna: Ye baat yun achanak...

Purvi: Ye aap kya keh rahi hain Dadi sa

Dadi sa: Jee han isi udeshya se aapko yahan laaya jaa raha tha

Sudeshana: Dekhiye ye baat aapne ekdam se kahi hai ... hum aapas mein baat karna pasand karenge

Ek minute ji zara challenge

Sachin beta andar aana

**Wo andar jaate hain**

Purvi: Dadi sa ye baat aap hume ghar par bhi to bata sakti thi haan yun achanak

Dadi sa: Agar ye baat hum aapko ghar mein batate to aap yahan kabhi nahi aati... ek baat yaad rakhiye Purvi agar ve log raazi ho jaate hain to aap inkaar nahi karengi

Purvi: Par Dadi sa

Dadi sa: Bas jo keh diya so keh diya aapka vivah isi ghar mein hoga samjhi aap

Thodi der baad ve log bahar aate hain

Sudeshna: Dekhiye is rishte ke baare mein humne aapas mein baat ki hai aur hume is rishte se koi aitraz nahi ...par ek baar hum chahte hai... darasal Sachin chaahta hai ki Purvi se vo akele mein baat karen

Daya(slowly): Ek aur bahana Jeejha se milne ka

Shreya hasne lagi

**Purvi Sachin ke kamre mein jaati hai**

**Sachin kamra band kar leta hai **

**Purvi ko peechey se gale lagata hai **

Purvi: Kaisi gustakhi hai ye Sachin ji

Sachin: Aji aisi gustakhiyan to hum roz karenge

Purvi: Aap bhool rahe hain ki hum Jaisalmer ki Rajkunwar hain

Sachin: Accha Rajkunwar ji ye baat hai

Purvi: Mazak chodiye Sachin ... aap jaante hain aaj din bhar se kya hua hai

Sachin: Aisa kya ho gaya Rajkunwar ji ki aapka mood kharab hai hmm

Purvi: aap jaante hain subah se Dadi sa hume aapki khoobiyan gina rahi hain , humare saamne aapki taarefon ke pull baandh rahi hain humare saamne aur yaha tak ki itne baate ho rahi hain aapki... hume to aisa lag raha hai maano hum aapko jaante hi nahi aur sab hume aap se milwa rahe hain

Sachin: Accha hai na isme bhi ek naya maza hai... ab is se hume ye pata chal jayega ki agar humari arrange marriage ho to kaisi hogi

**Thodi der baad dono bahar aate hain **

**Sachin is tarah se apni maa ko Ishara karta hai jis se Rajmaata ko dikh jaye **

**Rajmaata Purvi ki taraf dekhti hai **

**Purvi bhi gusse wala muh leke Dadi sa ko haami bharti hai **

Sudeshna: Main sabka muh mitha karati hun

Dadi sa: Hum soch rahe they ki aaj hi agar Shagun ki vidhi ho jaati to bahot accha hota hum usi taiyyari se aaye hain

Sudeshna : Jee Rajmaata aap jaisa kahen ...humne to aaj apni bahu ki shakal dekh li humare liye wahi kaafi hai... main abhi aati hun

**Sachin aur Purvi ek saath baithte hain **

Sudeshna aati hai Purvi aur Sachin ki nazar utaarti hai aur dono ki aarti utaarke Purvi ka haath Sachin ke haath mein rakhti hai aur phir dono ke haath meinek anguthi rakh deti hai aur phir Purvi ke haathon mein pushtaini kangan pehnaati hai

Yahan Rajmaata bhi Sachin ke Haathon mein nariyal thamati hai aur ek sone ki chain pehnaati hai

Rajmata: Abhijeet, Daya , Nikhil... shagun keejiye kunwar sa aur apni Jeejha ka aur neg deejiye unhe

**Daya aur Nikhil SachVi ka shagun karte hain aur unko neg dete hain**

**Abhijeet bhi SachVi ka shagun karte hain, par neg nahi dete**

Rajmata : Abhijeet, neg bhi to deejiye apni behen ko

Abhijeet: Dadi-sa, aapki laadli ko aur Kunwar sa ko hum neg zarur denge parantu phir kabhi lekin **hum vachan dete hain 'Bai-sa ' Aapko aur Kunwar sa ko unka neg aur shagun, sood samet denge, bahot jald...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT RAJESHWARI PALACE<strong>

**Daya pareshani mein yahan se wahan ghum raha tha, Tabhi Shreya wahan aati hai  
><strong>

Shreya: Ye aap, yahan se wahan kyun ghum rahe hain...

Daya: Abhijeet ka bartaav dekha na aapne Shreya...

Shreya: Haan... Lekin unke ye swabhaav, is tarah ka bartaav , pehle to nahi tha unka,aur ab wo is tarah se Purvi se bartaav karte hain , Hume to kai baar dar lagta hai, apni is nafrat mein kahin wo Purvi ki jaan na le len... Hum to thak chuke hain, aaye din Purvi aur unke bich ke man muttav dekhke

Daya: Ye jo zeher in dono ke bich mein hai na, uska kaaran hai sirf aur sirf Nihakrika, Warna uske aane se pehle, dono ka rishta aisa tha ki tode se bhi na tute, lekin Niharika , na jeetey ji usney Abhijeet ko jeeney diya, aur uski maut ke baad to alag hi insaan reh raha hai uske jism main, warna itna prem karte they wo Jeejha se, jaan chidakte they unpar lekin... Us Niharika... Jeena hi bhool gaye hain Abhijeet aajkal har choti moti cheez se unhe chidh ho jaati hai, Jeejha ka chehra bardasht nahi hota unse, samajh nahi aata kya karen

Shreya: Aap fikar mat keejiye, Zarur koi na koi farishta hoga is duniya mein, ho sakta hai, wo Taarika hi ho, dekhiyega, shaadi ke baad Yuvraj badal jaayenge

Daya: Aapki, kahi hui baat agar thik ho to accha hai


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ... AND SORRY IF I COULDN'T MAKE UPON EVERYONE'S DEMANDS  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sachvi Ki Shadi ki sabhi rasme shuru ho gayi thi<strong>

**TILAK RASAM**

**IN SINGHANIA MANSION**

Rathore Parivar se Abhijeet, Daya, Nikhil aur Pankaj aaye huye they

Sachin yahan wahan dekh raha tha

Abhijeet: Ghani Khamma Kunwar sa

Sachin: Ghani khamma ghani khamma...aaiye

Daya: Kise dhoondh rahi hai Kunwar sa ki nazren

Sachin: Kisi ko nahi, wo darasal... Koi bhi aurat dikhai nahi de rahi..

Sudeshna: Beta is rasam mein auraton ka koi kaam nahi hota bhala ve padhaar kar kya karti aur tum fikra mat karo thodi der baad main bhi chali jaungi

Tilak hota hai Sachin ke liye bahot saare Tohfe diye jaate hain

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY<strong>

**Sachin aur Purvi ki Sagai thi aur saath hi Ganpati ji ki sthaapna**

Purvi neeley rang ke lehnge mein thi aur Sachin kathai achkan pehne

Shreya aur Taasha usey laati hai

**"****Chali Lyahi Sitanhi Sakhi Saadar Saji Sumangal Bhaamini**

**Nav Sapt Saaje Sundari Sab Madtt Kunjar Gaamini"**

Sachin to bas Purvi ko dekhe jaa raha tha

**Aankhon ki Gustakhiyan Maaf Ho**

**Aankhon ki Gustakhiyan Maaf Ho**

**Ektuk Tumhe Dekhti Hain**

**Jo Baat Kehna Chaahe Zuban**

**Tumse Ye Wo Kehti Hain**

**Aankhon ki Sharmo Haya maaf ho**

**Tumhe Dekhke Jhukti Hain**

**Uthi Aankhen Jo Baat Naa Keh Saki **

**Jhuki Aankhen Wo Kehti Hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>RING CEREMONY<strong>  
><span>

**Sachin ke saamne Purvi ke jaise haath kamp rahe they **

**Sachin ne uska haath pakda to uski saans jaise tham gayi**

**Yeh Zindagi Aapki Hi Amaanat Rahegi**

**(**Sachin usey anguthi pehnata hai )

**Dil mein sada aapki hi Mohabbat Rahegi **

(Purvi uska haath thaamti hai)

**In saanson ko aapki hi zarurat rahegi **

**(**Purvi usey agnuthi pehnati hai)

Aur jab Sachin uska haath nahi chodta to wo sharmaake haath hata leti hai

**Is dil ki naadaniyaan Maaf ho**

**Ye Meri Kahan Sunti Hai**

**Ye pal Pal jo hoti hai bekal sanam**

**To sapne naye bunti hain**

**Aankhon ki **

**Gustakhiyan, Sharmo Haya Maaf ho...**

Agle din se Baan Dastoor, Sangeet , Mahira, Bindori, ye sab rasmein hoti hain

* * *

><p><span><strong>VIVAH KA DIN <strong>

**Purvi ne Sunehra Lehnga pehna hua tha aur Sachin ne bhi vaisi hi Sherwani aur saath hi Saafa**

**Baarat nikalne ko taiyyar thi aur Shreya ko bulawa dono taraf se isliye vo jaake ghode pe sunehre rang ki chera laga deti hai**

**Wapas usey swagat ke liye pohonchna tha isliye wo Baarat mein shaamil nahi hoti **

**Baraat Palace pahonchti hai **

**Jaynandini uske swagat mein kalse leke khadi thi **

**Sachin Jaynandini ke kalse utarta hai aur uski thaal mein shagun rakhta hai**

**Jaynandini uski aarti utaarti hai**

**Tabhi Purvi chupke se uske upar chaawal gira deti hai**

**Sachin upar dekh paata is se pehle wo chup jaati hai**

**Wo andar jaata hai **

To uske saamne Toran aata hai

Jaynandini: Apni talwar aur is daali se ek baar mein is Toran ko chuna hai agar aap chu lete hain to aap jeevan ki saari mushkilen paar kar jayenge

**Sachin ek hi baar mein aisa kar leta hai**

**Purvi ko neechey laaya jaata hai **

Varmaala ke samay

**Taasha gaati hai:**

**"****Shri Raghuvar Komal Kamal Nayan ko**

**Pehnao Jaimaala, Siya Pehnaao Jaimaala**

**Ye Punya Mahoorat,Swarnik Awsar **

**Phir Nahi Aanewaala , Pehnaao Jaimaala**

**Rajeev nayan ko Swatah chayan ko**

**Pehnao Jaimaala Siya Pehnaao Jaimaala"**

**Purvi ka sharm ke kaaran Sachin ke sar tak haath nahi pahonch raha tha aur Sachin jaante bujhte add kar khada hua tha**

Shreya(in Nikhil's ears): Nikhil jao jaake Kunwar sa ke pair chuo

Nikhil(Slowly): Kya kyun ?

Shreya: Jitna kaha jaaye utna karo

**Nikhil jaake pair choota hai aur Tabhi Sachin neechey jhukta hai**

**Tabhi Purvi usey Varmaala pehna deti hai **

**Shreya Granthi bandhan karti hai **

**Dono ke phere shuru hote hain**

**Tabhi Shreya aur Taasha gaane lagti hai**

**"****Siya Raghuvar ji ke sang**

**Varan laagi hare hare**

**Varan laagi Baanwariya**

**Bhaayo chahudis prem ka rang**

**Varan laagi Varan laagi Baanwariya" **

**Tabhi pandit ji Sachin ko Purvi ko mangal sutra aur sindoor daan karne ke liye kehte hain**

**"****Sumangali Diyam Vadhurimam Samet Pashyat**

**Saubhagyasmayi Gatwaya Aastham Deepretan**

**Gruvnavite Saubhagatvaay Aasthamaya Patniyachar**

**Tastiah satah"**

**Dono ki shaadi vidhivat ho jaati hai**

**VIDA ki rasam thi sab ki aankhen bhar aayi thi, Purvi sabse pehle jaake Dadi sa ka aashirwad leti hai, aur phir, Apne Dado-sa aur Maa, Baba ki photo ke aage khadi hoke unka aashirwad leti hai, Nikhli, Pankaj aur Daya ke gale lagti hai, Abhijeet ko bhi jab wo dekhti hai to usey aur Abhijeet ko thodi der ke liye unki beech ki kadwaahat yaad nahi rahti aur wo dono ek dusre ko gale lagate hain pehli baar**

**Choti si umar **

**Parnayi ho Baba sa**

**Karyo thaaro kaawo main kasoor **

**Ya Ghar Janmi Ya ghar Kheli **

**Ab Ghar Bhejo Duja sa **

**Ho Yaa ghar Janmi **

**Ya ghar Kheli **

**Ab ghar bhejo Duja sa**

**Bhejo to Bhejo babul **

**Marzi hai Thari **

**Bhejo to Bhejo sa**

**Marzi hai Thari**

**Rakhi pe bulai jo zarur **

**Purvi ab Sachin ke ghar aa jaati hai**

**Ab vo Singhania Mansion mein thi**

**Saari rasmo ke baad vo Sachin ke kamre mein uska intezaar kar rahi thi **

**Sachin andar aata hai darwaza lock karta hai**

**Purvi ghoonghat ke bheetar thi**

**Sachin ke aate hi Purvi uske pair chooti hai**

Sachin: Ye kya kar rahi hain Purvi aap

Purvi: Dadi sa ne kaha tha

Sachin: Aur ye ghoonghat bhi Dadi sa ne daalne ke liye kaha tha

Purvi ghoonghat us zamane mein isliye daala jaata tha kyunki ladka aur ladki ek dusre se pehli baar milte hain infact ek dusre ko pehli baar dekhte hain

Aap bhi naa

**Vo dheerey se uska ghoonghat hatata **

**Purvi ki aankhen band thi**

**Aur Sachin ke aisa karte hi vo palat jaati hai aur table ke side par jaake khadi ho jaati hai, Tabhi peechey se Sachin aake usey kiss karne lagta hai**

**"Ang laga de re**

**Mohe rang laga de re**

**Ang laga de re **

**Mohe Rang Laga de re**

**Main to teri Joganiya **

**Tu Jog Laga De re**

**Jog Laga De Re **

**Prem Ka Rog Laga De re**

**Main to teri Joganiya**

**Tu Jog laga de re**

**Raam rattan dhan**

**Madhur Magan Man **

**Tan mora chandan re**

**Ujli Kori Preet Piyasat**

**Rang laga De Re**

**Ang laga de re Mohe **

**Rang laga de re**

**Main To Teri Joganiya **

**Tu Jog Laga de Re**

**Raat Banjar si Hai**

**Kaale Khanjar si Hai**

**Raat Banjar si Hai **

**Kaale Khanjar si hai**

**Tere Seene ki Law**

**Mere andar bhi Hai **

**Tu Hawa De isey **

**To mera tan jale**

**Jala de re Sang Jala de re**

**Mohe Ang Laga De Re**

**Main To Teri Joganiya **

**Tu Jog Laga De Re"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Purvi aur Sachin ek dusre mein itne khoye hue they aur usi halat mein so bhi gaye they**

**Purvi ki neend khuli **

Purvi: Sachin! Sachin, Sachin uthiye naa

**Sachin bhi uski aawaz sunke uth gaya**

Purvi: Sachin uthiye subah ho gayi hai

**Sachin uske honthon ko kiss karta hai**

Sachin: Purvi subah ho gayi hain lekin humara man nahi kar raha uthne ka

Purvi: Kya keh rahen hain Sachin

Sachin: Yahi ki humara man nahi hai itni khoobsoorat ladki nahi apsara ko chodke uthne ka

Purvi: Sachin , Please uthiye naa waise bhi hum aap hi ke ho gaye hain sada ke liye abhi to hume chod dijiye, pehla din hai aur abhi hume taiyyar hona hai

**Tabhi khatkhatane ki aawaz sunai deti hai**

Purvi: Hey bhagwan lagta hai maa aa gayi hain

Ab to uth jaiye Sachin

**Wo jaldbaazi mein ghabrake uthti hai khudka huliye thik karne ki koshish karti hai aur darwaza kholti hai**

Sudeshna ji: Purvi bête...(**Kuch dekhke usey thodi si hasi aa jaati hai**)

Accha hua tumhari neend khul gayi (**Wo Purvi ki nath uski naak mein lagati hai aur uski bindi bhi sahi jagah lagati hai)**

Beta aaj tumhara pehla din hai na is ghar mein isliye aaj puja bhi tumhi karogi jaldi se nahakar neechey aa jao hmm, phir tumhare bhai bhi aate honge Pakpheron ke liye

Purvi: Jee Maa

**Sudeshna mand mand muskurate huye wahan se chali jaati hai**

Purvi: Hey bhagwan ! Maa kya sochti hongi humare baare me

**Sachin usey peechey se hug karta hai**

Sachin: Kya sochti hongi yahi sochti hongi ki humne saari rasme acchi tarah nibhayi hain

Purvi: Sachin aap bhi naa

**Sharmati si wo wahan se chali jaati hai**

**Wo dono nahake neechey aate hain **

**Purvi, Singhania parivar ki bahu ke roop mein aur bhi khoobsoorat dikh rahi thi **

Sudeshna: Lo beta aarti karo

Purvi aarti leti hai

**"Raadhe Krishna ki Jyoti Alaukik **

**Teeno lok mein chaaye rahi hai**

**Bhakti Vivash ek Prem pujaran **

**Phir bhi Deep Jalaye Rahi hai**

**Krishna ko Gokul se Raadhe ko**

**Krishna ko Gokul se Raadhe ko**

**Barsane se bulaye rahi hai **

**Dono karo sweekar kripa kar **

**Jogan Aarti gaaye rahi hai**

**Dono Karo sweekar kripa kar**

**Jogan Aarti Gaaye rahi **

**Purvi sabko aarti deti hai**

Sudeshna: Sach kehti hain tumhari dadi sa

Tumhare gale mein waakai saraswati maata ka vaas hai , Beta ek baat yaad rakhna tum ab Sachin ki patni ho aur patni wahi safal hoti hai jo 6 dharmo ka paalan karti hai

Purvi:Kaise 6 dharam maa?

Sudeshna: **"Kaaryeshu Daasi ,Karneshu Manthri ,Bhojeshu Maata ,Shayaneshu Rambha,Roopeshu Lakshmi, Kshmayeshu Dhaariytri,ShatDharmayukta Kulaadharma Patni"**

**Purvi unke pair chooti hai **

Bhagwaan kare Raadhe Krishna tumhari prarthana zarur sune aur bahot jald tumhari god mein yaa to pyare se baal gopal ya pyari si raadha ji khelen

**Purvi sharmate huye Aarti ki thaal Adhiraj ji ke pas le jaati hai, jaise hi wo aarti lete hain, Wo unke pair chooti hai**

Adhiraj ji: Sada saubhaagyavati raho, Bhagwan kare tumhari saas ki baat ekdam sach ho jaye

Purvi: Main aati hun

**Wo sharmaake andar chali jaati hai , Sachin bhi wahan se nikal jaata hai**

**Thodi der baad **

Abhijeet, Singhania Mansion aata hai

Sudeshna : Arey Yuvraj aap ... chaliye acchi baat hai

Abhijeet: Jee vo Jeejha ke pakpheron ke liye hum yahan aayen hain kahan hain Jeejha

Sudeshna: Hum usey abhi bhejte hain

* * *

><p><strong>In Sachin's room<strong>

Kajri(a maid): Bai sa, neechey Badi maa ne aapko bulaya hai, aapke bhai aaye hain

**Purvi ye sunke daudi daudi neechey jaati hai **

**Jab vo dekhti hai ki vo Daya nahi Abhijeet hai to uski khushi kam ho jaati hai**

**Abhijeet jaake Sachin ke pair choota hai phir Purvi ke**

Abhijeet: Khamma Ghani Jeejha, chaliye aapke liye aapko aapka bhai lene aaya hai

Purvi : Hum aate hain

Purvi andar jaati hai, Sachin bhi uske paas jaata hai

Sachin: Kal hi to aayi thi aap aur aaj dobara jaa rahi hain

Purvi: Humara khud man nahi hai Sachin aapko chodke jaane ka par agar hum gaye nahi to

Sachin: Purvi , hum samajh sakte hain

Purvi: Sachin aap kal aa jayenge na hume lene aur aap maa ko bhi samjha denge na

Sachin: Sab ho jayega Purvi aap nishchint hokar Abhijeet bhai sa ke saath jaiye hmmm

Purvi: Khyal rakhiye apna hum aate hain

WO log Rajeshwari Palace pahonchte hain

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN RAJESHWARI PALACE<strong>

**"Jan-e-khaas bamulaiza hoshiyar Jaisalmer ki Rajkunwar Purvi Jeejha Bai sa Padahar rahi hain"**

Purvi saji hui aati hai

Dadi sa usey gale se lagati hain

Dadi sa: Chaar ghadiyan beeti hain aapko yahan se gaye huye aur aapke bina ye ghar itna soona lag raha tha ab aap aayi hain to ghar ki raunak laut aayi hai

Shreya: Purvi!

Wo Purvi ko gale laga leti hai

Shreya aur Purvi upar apne kamre mein jaati hai

Shreya: Ishi kaisi thi aapki first night haan

Purvi: Shreya... Shreya aap bhi na kuch bhi

Shreya: Accha thik hai hum nahi chidhate aapko

**Tabhi Daya wahan aata hai **

Daya: Kaisi hain Jeejha

Purvi: Mat baat keejiye bhai sa hum se... aap hume lene kyun nahi aaye?

Bhej diya Abhijeet bhai sa ko wahan

Daya: Jeejha hum kya kar sakte they Abhijeet ne hi zid ki thi ki wo aapko lene jaana chahte hain

Purvi: Kya par kyun?Aaj tak to unhone humari kisi rasam kisi kaam mein ruchi nahi dikhayi phir achanak kyun ?

Daya: Pata nahi phir wahan Dadi sa bhi thi isliye hum kuch keh nahi paaye...wo aapke sage bhai hain Jeejha hum chaahke bhi mana nahi kar sakte unhe apne haq pure karne ke liye

Purvi: Sage hain par sagon jaisa kaam hi kya kiya hai unhone

Daya: Chodiye naa Jeejha aap araam se Shreya se baat kijiye hum aapke liye kuch bhijwate hain


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Sachin Purvi ko lene jaata hai **

**Uske swaagat ekdam Rajsi Roop mein hota hain**

**"****Jan-e-khaas, Bamulaiza hoshiyar , Jaisalmer rajy ke aur Rathore parivaar ke Rajy Kunwar sa Sachin Kunwar saa padhaar rahe hain"**

**Uske pohonchte hi Phoolon ki varsha hone lagi **

**Purvi Sachin ki khabar sunte hi waise hi uthke jaane lagti hai**

Shreya : Arey kahan chal di aap, Aise jayengi bhala?...rukiye

**Vo Purvi Ke Sar pe ghoonghat daalti hai aur khud bhi ghoonghat odhti hai**

Shreya: Purvi ab chaliye

**Rajmaata Sachin ki nazar utarti hain unki aarti utaarti hain, Sachin baar baar Purvi ko dhundh raha tha**

Dadi sa: Kise dhoondh rahi hain jawai sa ki nazren Humare yahan ek riwaz hai

Jab Jawai pehli baar apni bindni rewai ne lene aata hai to usey saari auraton mein apni Patni ko dhoondhna hota hai agar wo safal ho jaate hain to ve apni patni ke kaksh mein raat guzaar lete hain aur yadi aisa nahi hota to bitate hain saari raina Taaron ki chaaon mein

**Sachin Purvi ko dhoondhta hai , pehle wo ek daasi ke saamne khada ho jaata hai phir uske haath dekh kar wahan se hat jaata hai**

**Phir wo Tejasvvini ke saamne khada ho jaata hai par jab uske haathon mein usey ajeeb si hulchal dikhti hai to wo kahin aur jaane lagta hai phir ek taraf usey samjh aata hai ki saath mein Purvi hai uske haathon mein Uski di hui angoothi thi wo samajh jaata hai ki yeh Purvi hi hai aur foran uska ghoonghat hata deta hai**

**Purvi uske pair chooti hai **

**Sachin usey uthata hai ,**

Dadi sa: Jaiye Purvi Kunwar- sa ko apne kamre mein le jaiye, kuch der aaram karenge wo phir hum aap logon ko khaane pe bula lenge

Purvi: Jee Dadi sa,

Chaliye

**Purvi usey kamre mein laati hai**

**Sachin jaise hi kamre mein aata hai usey pichey se hug karta hai**

Purvi: Ye kya kar rahen hain aap koi aa jayega

Sachin: Accha koi aa jayega...hmmm ye to problem ho jayegi ek minute

Sachin: Koi hai yahan

**Ek Daasi wahan aati hai**

Sachin: Aisa keejiye is kamre ke baahar khadi rahiye aur haan kisi ko bhi humare aadesh ke bina andar aane ki ijaazat nahi hai, Koi bhi aaye unse kahiye hum aaram kar rahe hain aur hume kisi bhi tarike ka shor nahi chaiye

Daasi: Jee Kunwar sa hum dhyaan rakhenge

**Wo chali jaati hai **

**Wo phir Purvi ko gale se lagaata hai**

Purvi: Ye kya kar rahe hain aap

Sachin: Wahi jo ek pati apni patni ke saath karta hai

**Tabhi unhe khaane ke liye bulawa aata hai**

* * *

><p><strong>On the Lunch Table<strong>

Sab khaana khaane aate hain

Dadi sa: Arey Racha ye kya kar rahi hain Purvi aur Kunwar sa aaj ek hi thaali mein khaana khayenge, aur Purvi ye kya bête samjhaana padega aapko Kunwar sa ki thaali aaj aap sajayengi

Purvi: Jee hum?

Dadi sa: Aur kisi ka naam Purvi hai yahan par?

Purvi: Nahi

Dadi sa: To phir beta Thaali parosiye Kunwar sa ki aur apni

Purvi khaana parosti hai tabhi kuch daasiyan gaane lagti hain

**"****Jeemo Jeemo ji sartaaj dekho Raat Dhali**

**Aayo dekho ji somvaar dekho raat dhali**

**Chappan bhog se thaal sajayo **

**Thaare liyaan thaal sajayo**

**Daal Bati aur Choorma **

**pyaro laage Mughal soorma raat dhalyi**

**Jeemo Jeemo ji sartaaj dekho raat dhalyi"**

**Tabhi Sachin ko ek call aata hai **

Sachin: Haan haan ek minute yahan network nahi aa raha hai hum aapko call back karte hain

Sachin: hum abhi aate hain

**Wo bahar Garden mein jaata hai**

**Call khatam hoti hai to wo bahar aane wala hota hai **

**Tabhi wahan Purvi aati hai**

Purvi(To the workers): Ekaant!

Sachin: Purvi kya hua?

**Purvi uske gale mein apni baahen daalti hai aur uske karib aati hai bahot karib**

Sachin: Purvi,Garden hai ye , ye aap kya kar rahi hain aur ye aapke ghar ka garden hai humara bhi nahi , ye sab karna hi hai to aapka room hai na Purvi , aapka naa sahi humara to sasural hai ye Purvi agar kisine dekh liya to hum to sharm se paani paani ho jayenge

**Purvi uske ekdam karib aake uske kaano mein kehti hai**

Purvi: Khaana adhura chodkar aaye hain aap aur aapki wajah se humne bhi khaana nahi khaya hai , aapka khaana humne apne kamre mein hi bulwa liya hai , apne haathon se khilayenge nahi

**Sachin uski baat par muskurate hue dekhta hai**

**Purvi aur Sachin andar jaate hai**

Sachin: Hum kitne khushnaseeb hain jo aap jaisi premika, aap jaisi patni mili hai is jeevan mein hume ,aksar auraten bhagwan ki puja karti hai, vrat karti hain ki unhe har janam apna wahi pati ke roop mein miley , par hum kehte hain ki bhagwan hume har janam aapko hi humari premika, humari patni ke roop mein bheje

Agar hum khaana adhura chod dete to...

Purvi: Hum bhi bhooke reh jaate...

**Tabhi ek daasi andar aati hai**

Daasi: Bai sa ,Kunwar sa sukhi rahen, Wo darasal Bai- sa aapko Dadi sa kaksh ke bahar milna chaahti hain , wo bahar hi khadi hain

Purvi: Arey to wo bahar kyun khadi hain, andar kyun nahi aayin

Purvi: Daddi sa!

Dadi sa: Shhh!... kunwar sa andar hain na?

Purvi: Haan,

Dadi sa: Khaana kha liya unhone?

Purvi: Wo Sachin khaana kha hi rahe hain Dadi sa aap chinta mat keejiye

Dadi sa: Hmmm thik hai aap bhi kha lijiye par ye Sachin , Sachin kya laga rakha hai , Byahta hai ab aap unki isliye ab aap unka naam nahi lengi humare yahan pati ka naam nahi liya jaata Purvi ye sab samjhana padega aapko

Purvi: Naam na len to kya kehke pukaren unhe Dadi sa

Dadi sa: Aap unhe jo chaahen wo bulayen par naam nahi lengi, kya bulana hai ye aap taye keejiye

Purvi: Jee Dadi sa hum dhyan rakhenge

**Purvi andar jaati hain**

Sachin: Kya kaha Dadi sa ne

Purvi: Aapne khaana khaya ya nahi ye puchne aayin thi

Sachin: To isme sochne wali baat kya hai

Purvi: Wo chaahti hain ki hum aapka naam na len, aapko kisi aur naam se pukaren

Sachin: Kya lekin kyun?

Purvi: Isliye kyunki Rajwanshiyon mein pati ka naam nahi liya jaata

Sachin: Ye to problem hai, to kya socha hai mera naya naam

Purvi: Pata nahi, Bua sa to Fufo sa ko Nikhil ke baauji kehke bulati hain , aur maa bauji ko humesha Purvi ke bauji bulate thi Dadi sa Dado sa ko humare saamne Mahraaj bulati thi,

Sachin: Ye to bahot badi problem ho gayi Purvi kyunki naa to hum kisi kshetra(area) ke mahraaj hain, aur kisi ke bauji kehlayen ye to aapne hume mauka diya hi nahi

Purvi: Shut up Sachin hum soch rahe hain aur aap humare hi maze le rahe hain

**Tabhi usey kuch yaad aata hai**

Purvi: Haan ye thik hai, Raja Mahraajaon ke samay mein, Mahabharat ke yudh ke samay se Rajkumariyan apne patiyon ko "Aarya" aisa kehke bulati thi ab dekhiye hum bhi aapko yahi naam se bulayenge thik hai "Aarya"

* * *

><p><strong>Thodi der baad <strong>

**Sachin kisi kaam se neechey jaata hai**

Purvi: Yahan kya kar rahe hain aap Sa... Aarya

Sachin: Aap humse baat kar rahi hain?

Purvi: Nahi yahan jo Deewaren hain na hum unhe suna rahi hun , arey Aarya aapke alawa aur koi hai hai bhi yahan

Hum aap hi se puch rahe Yahan kya kar rahe hain aap?Kuch chaiye tha aapko? Kisi chiz ki aawashyakta hai ?... Kuch chaiye to itne daas hain daasiyan hain...kuch important tha to hume bataiye

Sachin: Ho kya gaya hai aapko Purvi itna odd kyun behave kar rahi hain haan

Purvi: Aarya aap is tarah se kuch kaam karenge , sunna to hume padega na...

Sachin: Kya bol rahi hain aap Purvi itna hyper kyun ho rahi hain

Purvi: Haan ab to hum hyper honge hi na aap to yahi to jatana chaahte hain aap ki Jaisalmer ke Rajsi Kunwar hone par bhi aapko kaam karna padta hai

Sachin: Kya bole jaa rahi hain Purvi aap ... aapki tabyat thik hai

Purvi: Bas keejiye Mr Singhania ... humari jhoothi fikr ka natak band keejiye

Yahan hum dono hi jaante hain ki kitni chinta hai aapko humari

**Tabhi Peechey se Abhijeet aata hai**

Abhijeet: Jeejha!Bas kya kar rahi hain aap? Ye kaunsa tarika hai apne pati se baat karne ka, Kunwar sa aapse kitne acchi tarah se baat kar rahe hain aur aap is tarah se baat kar rahi hain... Maafi maangiye inse

Sachin: Iski koi zarurat nahi hai Abhijeet ji

Abhijeet: Zarurat hai Kunwar sa is ghar ke laad aur pyaar se Jeejha ne apne aapko is tarah bana liya hai, Maafi maangiye Jeejha

Purvi: Hume maaf kar deejiye

**Itna kehke wo chali jaati hai **

**Sachin bhi upar jaata hai**

Sachin ke aate hi

Purvi: Hume maaf kar deejiye , humne aapke saath is tarah ka vyavhaar kiya

Sachin uske karib aake uske aansuon ko pochta hai

Sachin: Is yudh ki pehli hi yojna mein agar aap aise nirasha se bhar jayengi to kaise chalega haan , yaad rakhiye aapko aise himmat nahi haarni hai...

Aapko humse kitni hi kathorta se baat kyun na karni pade lekin aap ye karengi Purvi,

Purvi haan mein sar hilati hai

Sachin usey pyaar se gale laga leta hai

Sachin: Aur Purvi ye kya laga rakha hai aapne Aarya,Aarya aapke muh se hume Sachin hi accha lagta hai... please usi naam se bulayen hume

Purvi: Thik hai Sachin

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Purvi mandir thi pooja kar rahi thi,**

**Aarti chal rahi thi, Sab wahin they**

**Pooja karte waqt Purvi diyon ke ekdum paas thi**

**Dheere dheere un diyon se Purvi ke palle mein aag lag gayi**

**Tabhi Sachin ki aankhen khulti hai**

Sachin: Purvi!

**Wo apne haath se hi Purvi ke kapdon mein lagi hui aag ko bujhaata hai aur phir Purvi ki sari utaarke alag karta hai aur aag ko bhujata hai**

**Sachin Purvi ko gale laga leta hai**

Sachin: Purvi , aap thik to hain... haan aapko kuch hua to nahi haan

Purvi: Hum , hum bilkul thik hai Sachin...par aapke haath

Sachin: Ishwar ki kripa hai jo aap sahi salamat hain agar aapko kuch ho jaata

Phir wo Purvi ko lekar uske room mein le jaata hai

Purvi: Laiye Sachin apna haath dikhaiye

Sachin: Humara haath thik hai Purvi

Purvi: Thik kaise hai apne haathon se aapne us aag ko bujhaya tha

**Wo first aid laati hai**

**Purvi uske haathon pe first aid lagati hai**

Sachin: Purvi bas ab hume yahan se chalna chaiye, aapke liye yahan rehna thik nahi , ab aap aur hum dono yahan se chalenge

Purvi: Lekin Sachin ... humara maksad abhi pura nahi hua hai hum jaa nahi sakte

Sachin: Purvi aapko takleef mein dekhkar humse raha nahi gaya , aur phir jo aaj neechey hua hai us se aapki Dadi sa aur Abhijeet bhai sa ko shaq zarur hua hoga isliye ab hume yahan se chalna chaiye , aur phir apne maksad ko pura karne ke mauke aapke paas aur bhi aayenge, jab aapke bhai sa ka Vivah hoga tab sabse accha awsar hoga

Purvi: Thik keh rahe hain aap ,ab hume zyada saavdhani se rehna hoga, accha thik hai chaliye hum aaj hi chalenge


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Purvi aur Sachin wapas Singhania Mansion aate hain<strong>

**Kuch Mahine beet chuke they**

**Wapas aake hi Purvi office ki aur ghar dono ki baagdor apne haathon mein le leti hai, Sachin usey apni company ke CEO ki position de deta hai**

**Singhania Industries Office**

**M.D 's room**

Sachin : Accha hua Purvi jo aapne is Industry ko itni acchi tarah se sambhaal liya hai , humara aadha kaam aapne kam kar diya hai, itni jald aap bahot kuch sikh chuki hain...

Humse behtar sambhaal rahi hain

Purvi: Sachin , ye Industry , ye business aap hi ka diya hua hai, isey aap hi sambhaal rahe hain, agar aap nahi hote to hum ye sab sikh kaise paate

Sachin: Purvi is sab ke liye hum aapke liye ek taufa laaye hain

Purvi: Kaisa Tohfa?

Sachin uske karib aata hai uske peechey se haath lekar apni taraf kheechta hai

Purvi: Sachin office hai ye kya kar rahe hain, Koi aa jayega

Sachin: Hum aapke liye pyaar ka tohfa laaye hain

Aur phir uske haathon mein ek envelopedeta hai

Purvi: Kya hai ye?

Sachin: Kholke dekhiye

Purvi kholti hai

Purvi: Orlando ki tickets kal ki

Sach mein Sachin, I am so happy

Wo bina kuch soche Sachin ko kas ke gale laga leti hai

Sachin aur Purvi apni travel ke liye taiyyar ho jaate hain

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Wo log nikal padte hain**

Flight mein Purvi aur Sachin ko emergency exit ki tickets mili thi business class

Purvi: Sachin hume to yakken hi nahi ho raha hai ki hum dono

Sachin : Apni excitement ko zara kam kijie Purvi , abhi hum Orlando pahonche nahi hain

Purvi: Hum jaante hain par khush itna hain ki...

Wo Sachin ko kiss kar leti hai ... Tabhi Wahan Ek Air host aata hai

Airhost: Sir flight is about to take off main aapko safety instructions batane jaa raha hun please aap dhyan se suniye kyunki aap log Emergency exit ke paas hain so in case...

Sachin: We understand please continue...

Jab wo bata deta hai

Airhost: Sir agar aapko koi bhi zarurat hogi please hume zarur bataiye

Sachin: Jee zarur

Wo log wahan pahonchte hain

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN RAJYA HOTEL<strong>

Ye hotel bhi Purvi ka hi tha usey waha pahonchtey hi unka swaagat Rajsi that baat se hota hai

**IN THE NIGHT**

Ek waitor wahan aata hai

Waitor: Sir we are here to invite you for tonight's Silver Jublie party, please do join us it's our 25th Anniversary today, please be there

Sachin: Yes sure we would be there

**AT THE PARTY HALL**

"Ladies and Gentalmen, we are here to celebrate the Silver Jublie Function Of this Rajya Hotel, I would kindly request all the couples to please join us , We want all the couples to participate in today's event and we are highly hounered to have the honourable M.D of this Hotel ,she is none other then th beautiful Lady sitting over here, Mrs Purvi Sachin Singhania, Mam please join us"

Uske baad Purvi aur Sachin cake kaatte hain

Aur phir logon ki request par wo dono dance karte hain

**"Pyaar ki yeh Kahani Suno**

**Ek Ladka tha Ek ladki thi**

**Hoti kya hai Jawani Suno**

**Ek Ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi**

**Wo bhi ek Daur tha **

**Waqt Hi aur Tha **

**Jab Wo they Ajnabi **

**Dono Tanha se they **

**Par Wo kehte kise **

**Baat jo dil me thi**

**Haule Haule ab wo deewane **

**Gun gun gaayen Dil ke tarane**

**Sun sun jhoome saari hawaayen**

**Dhadkan Dhadkan hai behki behki**

**Tan man tan man chaahat hai mehki**

**Sapne apne jaadu jagaayen**

**Inhe dekhoge to jaanoge **

**Kya hai nasha pyaar **

**Yahi sochoge**

**Yahi Chaahoge **

**Sang rahe ye sada **

**Pyaar ki ye Kahani suno **

**Ek ladka Tha Ek Ladki Thi**

**Hoti kya hai Jawani suno**

**Ek ladka tha Ek Ladki thi"**

**Dance karte karte Purvi ke pair me Moch aa(darasal aisa usne naatak kiya tha) gayi thi aur phir Sachin apni baahon mein usey uthaake apne room mein laata hai**

**Sachin usey bed pe litata hai **

Sachin: Aap yahi theriye hum first aid late hain

**Purvi uska collar kheechti hai aur mand mand muskurati hai **

Sachin: Accha to aapka kiya hua wo bas ek naatak tha

Purvi: Haan hume naatak karna pada warna un logo ke saath to aap bhool hi gaye they ki aap yahan humare saath aayen hain

Sachin: Haan ye baat to thik keh rahe hain aap

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT MORNING<strong>

Sachin Purvi ko uthata hai

Sachin uske honthon pe kiss karta hai

Purvi jag jaati hai

Sachin: Good Morning Sleeping Beauty

Uth jaiye Purvi subah ho gayi hai

Purvi: Good morning Sachin aap itni jaldi uth gaye

Sachin: Hmm aur aapko bhi aadat daal leni chaiye

Purvi chaliye jaldi se fresh ho jaiye hume bahar jaana hai

Purvi: Kahan Jaa rahe hain hum

Sachin: Universal studio

Purvi: Great hum abhi aate hain

* * *

><p><strong>AT UNIVERSAL STUDIO <strong>

Wahan Pahonchkar

Purvi: Hey bhagwaan ye saari rides , nahi nahi Sachin chaliye, hume to bahot dar lagta hai inme please

Sachin Purvi ka haath thaamta hai

Sachin: Hum hain naa aapke saath aapko darne ki koi zarurat nahi hai, yakeen maniye aapko bahot maza aayega

**AFTER ALL RIDES**

Wo log wapas aate hain

Purvi hotel room mein jaati hai

Sachin: So maza aaya ya nahi

Purvi: Bahot, bahot maza aaya, hum kabhi soch bhi nahi sakte they ki in rides ko hum kabhi enjoy bhi kar payenge, pata hai bachpan mein naa humare Dado sa hume mele le jaate they, Dono Bhai sa , Shreyu, Nikhil aur Taashu sab un rides pe chale jaate they, par hume bahot dar lagta tha,par aaj jab hum aapke sath they hume bilkul dar nahi laga

Sachin: Humne kaha tha Sachin Singahnia ke hote huye unki patni ko bhala kaisa dar lagta hmm?

Accha aap rukiye hum change karke aate hain

Tabhi Sachin jaake let jaata hai

Purvi: Sachin

Sachin: Haan

Purvi: Sachin aap, aap so rahe hain

Sachin: Haan ofcourse , kuch aur karna tha

Purvi: Nahi hum bhi change karke aate hain

**Purvi change karke ek nighty mein aati hai**

**Sachin mobile mein kuch mails check kar raha tha**

**Purvi uske karib aati hai**

Purvi: **Baahon mein Chale aa hoo**

**Hoo hum se sanam kya Parda **

**Hum se sanam kya parda**

**Wo uska mobile uthake rakhti hai **

**Ye Aaj ka , nahi Milan**

**Ye Sang hai umar bhar ka**

**Sachin**: SHHHHH!

Purvi: **Bahon mein chale aao **

**Ho Hum se sanam kya parda**

**Hum se sanam kya parda**

**Sachin uska haath chhudaake bag mein se kuch nikalne jaata hai**

**Purvi: Chale hi jaana hai nazar churake yun**

**Phir thaami thi saajan tumne meri kalai kyun hmm**

**Chale hi jaana hai nazar churake yun**

**Phir thaami thi saajan tumne meri kalai kyun**

**Kisi ko apna , bana ke chod de **

**Aisa koi nahi karta**

Sachin usey chup karata hai

Sachin: Shhhhh!

Purvi:** Bahoon mein chale aao **

**Humse sanam kya parda**

**Hoo Hum se sanam kya parda**

**Sachin wahan se jaata hai aur phir T.V on karta hai, Purvi remote leke off kar deti hai**

Purvi:** Kabhi kabhi kuch to Kaho Piya humse**

**Ke kam se kam Aaj to khulke milo zara humse hmm**

**Kabhi Kabhi kuch to Kaho Piya humse **

**Ke kam se kam aaj to khulke milo zara humse**

**Purvi Sachin ko pakad ke bed pe laati hai**

Purvi:** Hai Raat apni Jo tum ho apne **

**Kisi ka phir hume dar kya**

Sachin: Shhhh!

**Sachin usey bed pe girata hai **

**Aur door se table lamps off kar deta hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN RAJESHWARI PALACE <strong>

Shreya kuch kaam kar rahi thi kaam karte karte achanak behosh ho gayi

Wahin Daya khada tha jo usey dekh leta hai aur usey hospital leke jaata hai

Doctor uska analysis karke bahar aate hain test bhi ho chuke they aur reports bhi aa chuki thi

Daya: Doc how is Shreya how is she, pareshani wali baat to nahi

Doctor: Mr Jaitawat pareshani wali baat hai aap jald se jald inke maata pita ko bula deejiye dekhiye she is suffering from a very serious disease, unke maata pita ka aana bahot zaruri hai she needs to be admitted unka bone marrow transplant karna hoga

Daya: Kya? Is that really that serious?

Doctor: Jee Mr Jaitawat

Daya: Thik hai hum papers official karte hain

**Daya sabko inform karta hai**

**Shreya ke gharwaale aate hain**

Mamta(Shreya's mother): Daya beta kaisi hai humari bacchii ?Okeere thik to aachi na?

Daya: Auntie, Auntie please sambhaliye apne aap ko, Doctors ne kaha hai ki usey Aplastic Anemia tha jiski wajah se uska bone marrow fail ho gaya hai, Lekin ab ghabrane wali koi baat nahi hai aap ya uncle mein se kisi ka bhi bone marrow match ho jayega to vo bilkul thik ho jayegi

Mamta: Hey Durga maa! Ye kaisi pariksha le rahi hain aap

Daya: Auntie aap ro kyun rahi hain sirf kuch test karne honge iske baad to Shreya thik ho jayegi , dheeraj rakhiye aap dono mein se kisi ek ka to bone marrow match ho hi jaega

Subodh(Shreya's father): Nahi hoga bête, Hum dono mein se kisi ka bhi bone marrow match nahi hoga, bone marrow to tab match hota jab wo humari apni bacchii hoti agar Mamta ne usey janam diya hota Daya Wo humari bacchii nahi hai bête usko humne god liya tha saalon pehle

**Mamta jaake Durga maa ke idol ke saamne baith jaati hai **

Daya: Uncle ye aap kya keh rahe hain

Subodh: Main thik keh raha hun bête, 20 saal pehle Kolkata mein Durga puja ke samay wo hume mandir mein khoyi hui mili thi. Humne uske maa baap ko dhundhne ki bahot koshish ki thi par asafal rahe, bacchii hume badi pyari aur maasum lagi, us waqt humari bhi koi santaan nahi thi isliye humne usey Durga maa ka Prasad samajh kar apne pass rakh liya tha

Daya: Hey Ishwar! Ye to bahot badi samasya hai

Daya sab kuch doctors ko batata hai

Doctor: Dekhiye, In that case inhe bachana bahot mushkil hai aise mein inke match karta bone marrow dhundhna mushkil hai , kisi chamatkaar ki aasha kijiye aap

* * *

><p><strong><span>NEXT DAY <span>**

Sachin thoda der se utha tha

Purvi: Kya baat hai Mr Singhania aaj aap khud der se uthe... Kal tak to aap hume utha rahe they

Sachin jab kuch jawab nahi deta

Purvi: Kya hua Sachin aapki tabyat to thik hai haan ...apka chehra utra hua kyun lag raha hai?

Sachin: Kuch nahi Purvi aap, aap tension mat leejiye

Purvi: Lijiye aapka chehra ukhda hua sa hai aur hum bhala chain kaise le len haan bataiye kya baat hai

Sachin: Zindagi mein pehli baar, pehli baar Purvi aise laga jaise humara koi bahot apna kisi bahot badi musibat mein hai aur usey humari zarurat hai , aise lag raha hai maano kisine humare jism se humara koi bahot hi ahem hissa kaat ke alag kar diya ho

Purvi: Hota hai Sachin, dekhiye aap tension mat leejiye humne abhi abhi Maa Baba se baat kar li hai dono thik hain, ghar mein bhi sab accha hai aap so rahe they isliye aapki baat nahi karwai, aapki baat karwayen?

Sachin: Nahi uski zarurat nahi hai , shaam mein hum khud baat kar lenge

Purvi: Accha, Thik hai aap ek kaam keejiye nahakar ke fresh ho jaiye hum nashta order karte hain tab tak

Sachin: Hmm...

** Tabhi Daya Purvi ko call karke sab kuch batata hai**

* * *

><p>Purvi: Kya! Bhai sa ye kya ho gaya bhai sa, Shreya ki ye haalat hui bhai sa aap hume ab bata rahe hain... Nahi bhai sa hum aapki ek nahi sunenge hum agli flight lekar aa rahe hain<p>

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi sab thik to hai?

**Purvi usey puri baat batati hai**

Sachin: Aap fikra mat keejiye hum abhi India ke liye job hi agli flight hai wo book karwate hain... hmm, aur agar nahi hogi to hum private plane se wahan jayenge, You just don't be upset

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE IN SINGHANIA MANSION<span>**

Sudeshna Diya jala rahi thi ki achanak diya bujh gaya

Sudeshna: Hey Madhusudhan! Ye kya hua aaj aapke aage jal rahi ye jyot bujh kaise gayi... Humare dono bacchhe thik to hain na?

Adhiraj: Kya hua Sudeshna, ghabrai kyun ho haa?

Sudeshna: Ye dekhiye naa ye diya bujhe gaya, ye diya kabhi nahi bujhta , aap ek baar humari Purvi Sachin se baat karwa deejiye

Adhiraj: Accha accha thik hai aap ghabrayen nahi hum abhi baat karwate hain

** Adhiraj Sachin ko phone karta hai, Sachin usey sab batata hai**

Adhiraj: Kya ? Ye to bahot bura hua hum ek kaam karte hain hum wahan hospital jaate hain... tum pareshan mat hona

Sudeshna: Kya hua jee kaun hai Hospital mein... kuch bolte kyun nahi jee baitaiye naa humaara dil baitha jaa raha hai

Adhiraj usey sab battata hai

Sudeshna: Hey bhagwaan, hume foren hospital jaana chaiye... badi bhali ladki hai Shreya, uske saath aisa nahi hona chaiye, aapko pata hai jab pehli baar humne usey dekha tha to wo hume humari Shivantrika jaisi lagi thi...badi apni si lagti hai hume, chaliye hume wahan jaana chaiye

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN HOSPITAL<strong>

**Daya baar baar ICU ki taraf dekhne jaata aur phir baar baar room ke chakkar lagata **

Daya(thinking): Ye kaisi pariksha le raha hai bhagwan aapki Shreya, itna kuch sehen karna pad raha hai aapko humare prem ke liye aur hum,chhahke bhi kuch nahi kar paa rahe , aap wahan itni peedha mein hain aur yahan kudrat ne humare haath baandh rakhe hain, Kaash kisi tarah hum aapki madat kar paate, Hey ishwar agar aajtak humne sacche man se aapki praarthana ki ho , agar aapke prati humare man mein, Shreya ko ini peedha dene par bhi agar ek vishwaas ki jyot ko jalne diya hai, to prabhu apne prati us vishwaas ke diye ko jalne dena, Shreya ko kuch na ho prabhu chaahen aap to humari jaan le len...

Koi to chamatkaar dikhao prabhu koi to umeed jagao

**Aur uski aankhon mein aansu they**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED**

* * *

><p><span><strong>SOME TIME AFTER<strong>

Purvi: Kya hua Sachin? Book hui koi flight haan

Sachin: Humari sabse baat hui hai,kal tak koi bhi flight available nahi hai aur mausam kharab hone ki wajah se private plane bhi nahi jaa sakta

Purvi: Hey Murli Manohar! ,Sachin kuch bhi keejiye hume humari sakhi ke paas le chaliye Sachin... Hume wahan le chaliye

**Tabhi Sachin ko kuch yaad aata hai**

Sachin: Purvi, Shreya 20 saal pehle mili thi naa to kaunse mandir se mili thi ye bataya unhone

Purvi: Haan wo 20 saal pehle Jagjanini mandir se mili thi

Sachin: Purvi meri uske maata pita se abhi baat karwao please

Purvi: Uncle Auntie se lekin is waqt?

Sachin: Purvi please sawal mat keejiye... main madat karna chaahta hun

Purvi Subhodh ko phone karti hai

Purvi: Subodh uncle... Sachin aapse kuch baat karna chaahte hain

Sachin: Hello... uncle hume sab pata chal chukka hai kya... dekhiye ho sakta hai ki main aapki kuch madat kar sakun shayad main Shreya ke asli parivar ko jaanta hun aapke paas Shreya ki koi bachpan ki tasveer hogi jo aap hume mail kar saken

Subodh: Haan bête uski bachpan ki tasveer hai mere pass main abhi aapko mail karta hun

Sachin ko wo photo milti hai

Jaise hi wo photo dekhta hai , uski aankhen bhar aati hain

Purvi: Kya hua Sachin aap jaante hain Shreya ke parivaar ko bata sakte hain aap

Sachin: Purvi Shreya meri behen Shivantrika hai Purvi

Purvi: Kya ye aap kya keh rahen hain Sachin Shreya aapki behen Shivantrika hai

Sachin: Haan Purvi... ye tasveer meri behen ki hai ye meri Shivantrika hai Purvi

Bhagwaan ne ye kaisa khel racha hai Purvi jab wo choti si thi to usne mera haath chod diya tha aur itni door chali gayi ki phir kabhi lauti hi nahi aur aaj jab wo lauti hai to aisi haalat mein ki main chaahkar bhi uska haath thaam nahi sakta... Aaj main apne aap ko itna laachaar mehsoos kar raha hun... chah ke bhi kuch nahi kar sakta

Purvi: Nahi Sachin aisa nahi hai ab bhi aapki behen ke praan bachaye jaa sakte hain

**Wo Adhiraj ko phone karke sab bata deti hai **

Purvi: Haan Baba sa, dekhiye is waqt sawal mat keejiye jald se jald Shreya ke praan bacha leejiye

Sudeshna: Kya hua jiii kya kaha Purvi ne

Adhiraj: Shreya humari beti Shivantrika hai

Adhiraj sab kuch Sudeshna ko batata hai

Sudeshna: Hey bhagwaan meri beti hai wo ?Shivantrika hai wo! Dekh kya rahe hain jee jald se jald Doctors ko ye chiz bataiye ki wo humari bacchii hai

Doctors un dono ka test karte hain

Doctor: Dekhiye Mr Adhiraj Singhania humne aap dono ke test kiye hain, Mrs Singhania ka bone marrow match ho gaya hai Shreya se lekin

Adhiraj: Lekin kya Doctor sahab

Doctor: Lekin ye Mr Singhania ki Sudeshna ji physically unfit hain bone marrow donate karne ke liye, agar wo aisa karti hain to unki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai

Sudeshna: Nahi Doctor sahab aap chaahen to mere pran le lijiye lekin meri beti thik ho jaani chaiye

Adhiraj: Sudeshna ye aap kya keh rahi hain

Sudeshna: Bilkul thik keh rahi hun main, mere bacchon ki zindagi se badhkar mere liye kuch bhi nahi, aap zara sochiye jis bacchii ko ek baar uski maa usey kho chuki ho wo maa dobara apni bachhi ko nahi kho sakti isliye aapko meri kasam hai ji aaj aap mujhe nahi rokenge

Adhiraj: Thik hai Sudeshna aaj main tumhe nahi rokunga, Doctor Sudeshna bone marrow donate karengi

Doctor: Thik hai kuch documents hain, legal formalities hain aap unhe fill up kar deejiye main operation ki taiyyari karta hun

Sudeshna: Doctor sahab main ek baar operation se pehle apni beti ka muh dekhna chaati hun, usey milna chaahti hun usey gale lagana chaahti hun

Doctor: Jee mil leejiye

Sudeshna andar jaati hai

**"****Main maiyya hun Teri tu bitiya hai meri, ghadi aaj aisi kahi naahi jaaye"**

Sachin ko jab pata chalta hai wo turant maa ko phone karta hai

Sachin: Nahi maa aap aisa , aisa kuch bhi nahi karengi

Sudeshna: Beta main aisa karungi... aur aaj tu bhi mujhe rokega nahi

Sachin: Nahi maa hum, hum parson tak laut aayenge maa tab main , main uski jaan bachaunga main donate karunga usey bone marrow

Sudeshna: Parson tak ka samay nahi hai humari Shivantrika ke paas , aur phir agar uska aur tera bone marrow match nahi kiya phir?... naa beta tujhe meri kasam aaj tu mujhe nahi rokega

Beta... mujhe wada kar ki agar kal ko mujhe kuch ho jaata hai to tu Shivaantrika aur Purvi ka khayal rakhega bol

Sachin: Haan maa main khyal rakhunga

**After keeping the phone**

Purvi Sachin ka haath thaamti hai

Purvi: Sachin... kuch nahi hoga naa Maa ko aur naa hi Shreya ko main Prarthana karungi

Sachin: Aapki prarthana mein bahot shakti hai Purvi, maine mehsoos kiya hai, main bhi ishwar se yahi prarthana karunga ki aapki prarthana vyarth naa jaye

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Purvi Sachin Board karte hain flight mein, Purvi lagataar Sudeshna aur Shreya dono ki salammati ki prarthana kar rahi thi**

**Here at hospital**

**Operation successful hota hai**

**Dono salamat thi Shreya bhi aur Sudeshna bhi **

**NEXT DAY **

**Sachin aur Purvi dono hospital pahonchte hain,unhe pata chalta hai ki operation successful tha aur Sudeshna aur Shreya dono hi thik they , Shreya hosh mein bhi aa chuki thi aur usey sab kuch bata diya gaya tha**

Purvi: Sachin aap Shreya ko dekhiye hum Maa se milke aate hain

**Purvi maa se milti hai**

**Uski aankhen nam thi**

Purvi: Maa!

**Wo maa ko gale laga leti hai**

Sudeshna: Arey, meri ziddi bacchii itni zyada kamzor thodi hi hai jo rone lag jaye,dekh main bilkul thik hun

Purvi: Maa! Main ek baar apni maa ko kho chuki hun dobara nahi kho sakti

Sudeshna: Ro mat beta dekh maine kaha naa main ekdum thik hun haan aur tujh jaisi itni strong ladki ki maa bhala kamzor ho sakti hai ? nahi bilkul nahi

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT DIFFERENT ROOM<strong>

**Mamta Shreya ke paas baithi thi tabhi Sachin wahan aane wala hota hai par Mamta ko wahan Shreya ke saath dekhke jaane lagta hai, Shreya usey dekh leti hai**

Shreya: Bhai sa... ye kya apni Meethi ka haal chaal puche bina hi chale jayenge, ek baar usey gale nahi lagayenge

**Sachin turant wahan jaata hai**

**Usey gale se lagata hai**

Sachin: Mujhe maaf kar deejiye meethi, maaf kar deejiye, bachpan mein aapka haath choot gaya humse, aur aap itni door chali gayi humse

Shreya: Galati to humari thi bhai sa phir aap kyun maafi maang rahe hain? Gubbare dekhkar aapki baat naa maankar hum bhaage they aapne to bahot roka tha hume

Sachin: Ab to aap humara haath chodkar nahi bhaagengi naa aap Meethi

Shreya: Nahi bilkul nahi bhai sa, aur agar hum aisi gustaakhi karen to aap humare kaan khich leejiyega

* * *

><p><strong>Thodi der baad Daya wahan aata hai<strong>

Daya: Kaisi hain aap

Shreya: Bilkul waisi hi jaisi aapne aakhri baar dekhi thi

Daya: Jhoot aapse bola nahi jaata Shreya

**Daya Shreya ko gale lagata hai**

Daya: Hum aapke bina jee nahi paayenge Shreya,Tabse bhagwaan ke aage ek hi dua kar rahe hain ki wo Dharti par mere is bhagwan ko mujhse naa cheene

Shreya: Aisa mat boliye, aapko chodkra humare jism se saanse to shayad nikal jaayegi par humari aatma, to aaapke saath hi hai, Sada ke liye...

Daya: Shreya agar humari zindagi ka saath rahega to vo sada ke liye rahega

* * *

><p><span><strong>FEW DAYS AFTER<strong>

**Shreya Rajeshwari palace aa gayi thi , Purvi bhi kuch din uska khyaal rakne ke liye wahan aa gayi thi**

**Shreya aur Nikhil aaj Purvi ke kamre mein na jaane kya kar rahe they**

**Purvi bahar se wahan aati hain**

Shreya: Ek minute, aap andar nahi jaa sakti

Purvi: Shreya aap bhool rahi hainYe humara kamra hai

Shreya: Jee bhabhi- saa, hum jaante hain ki ye kamra aap hi ka hai par aaj aap is kamre mein tab tak nahi jaa sakti jab tak hum nahi kehte

Purvi: Jee nahi hum zarur jayenge

Shreya: Nahi Purvi kaha naa aap andar nahi jaeyngi, bas ab aap isey apni bachpan ki sakhi ki zid samjhen ya apni nanad ka hatt bas aap andar nahi jaa rahi aap humare saath chal rahi hain

Purvi: Jee Nanadrani ji chaliye kahan chalna hai, Waise aap zyada uchaliye nahi kyunk kuch dino baad ye chidhane ka haq na hume bhi milega,

Yahan Shreya Purvi ko taiyyar karti hai wahan Nikhil Sachin ko

Purvi: Meethi ji ye jo aapne hume sajaya hai na hum isme bilkul dulhan ki tarah dikh rahe hain

Shreya: Wahi to hum chaahte hain ki aaj aap bhai sa ki dulhan dikhe, Bhabhi sa

Purvi ko taiyyar karke Shreya uske room ke paas usey le jaati hai

Yahan Nikhil Sachin ko laata hai

Purvi: Ye sab kya ho raha hai Teju ab to bataiye, Sachin... Sachin ye sab

Sachin: Arey hum to khud inse pooch pooch kar pareshaan hain kya chal raha hai ye

Saale sahab ab to bataiye

Dono wahan se hatte hain Aur unhe andar bhejte hain

Purvi aur Sachin ka room ekdam honeymoon sweet ki tarah saja tha

Shreya: Kaisa laga surprise hmm... Idea humara tha, humari wajah se aap dono ka honeymoon spoil hua tha na isliye

Purvi: Lekin

Shreya: Anha... humara kaam tha aapko yahan tak laana humara kaam ho gaya ab hum chalte hain

**Aur vo dono wahan se chale jaate hain bahar se darwaaza lock karke**

**Nikhil kaan lagake bahar khada tha**

**Shreya aati hai**

Shreya: Kya kar rahe hain aap? Hmm chaliye

**Wo usey le jaati hai**

**Purvi un dono ke jaate hi aine ke paas rakhe diyon saamne khadi ho jaati hai Sachin ki taraf peeth karke khadi ho jaati hai**

**Sachin Purvi ko Darpan(mirror) mein dekh raha tha**

**"****Samarpan ki bela aayi re aayi sajni**

**Ye Darpan hai, Yaa tera man hai**

**Yahan bhi Sajan hain**

**Wahan bhi Sajan hain**

**Man jisne waara hai**

**Tan uspe waar de Sajni**

**Samarpan ki bela**

**Aayi re aayi Sajni"**

**Sachin uske karib aata hai uske peechey khade hota**

Sachin: Purvi aap bhala itna dari hui kyun hain... itni sharm itna dar to tab bhi nahi tha jab humari pehli raat thi

**Purvi siharti si sehmi si aankhen moond kar khadi thi**

**Sachin bas uske paas jaata hai uska haath pakadke usey apni taraf karta hai...**

**Uske lajjaye se chehre ko uthata hai**

**Sachin: Yeh rang birange phoolon ke haar ka sehra hai, yeh Amal aur Rajni ke pyar ka sehra hai ... kitni khushi ki hai ghadi kaisi pyari baat ... aaj Rajni ke dwar aayi Amal ki baraat ... nazaren milke jhuk rahi hai haathon mein hai haath ... aaj se do jan rahenge milke ek saath ... yeh do dilon ke taaron ki jhankar ka sehra hai, yeh Amal aur Rajni ke pyar ke sehra hai**

**Purvi uski ye baat sunke uske gale lag jaati hai**

**Aur sitaron ki chhaaya mein ye raat prem ki barsaat mein hi beet jaati hai**

**AFTER A FEW DAYS **

** Sachin kuch kaam kar raha tha laptop pe**

Sachin: Purvi yahan aaiye zara

Purvi: Kya hua

Sachin: Ye dekhiye zara (Kuch photos thi)

Purvi: Ye kiski photos hain Sachin

Sachin: Meri

Purvi: Mazak chodiye bataiye na

Sachin: Ye tasveeren kuch uch(high) parivaron ke ladko ki hai, hum soch rahe they aap inme se kisi ko chun leejiye to hum unke saath Shivantrika ke rishte ki baat chalayen

Purvi: Kya Shriu ka rishta

Sachin: Haan, kyun isme galat kya hai

Purvi: Galat kuch bhi nahi hai Sachin par Shriya...

**(Usey kuch yaad aata hai... "Dekhiye Purvi aap hume waada keejiye jab tak Taasha ki shadi nahi ho jaati aap vaada keejiye ki ye baat aap kisi ko bhi nahi batayengi Bhai sa ko to bilkul bhi nahi")**

Sachin: Kya ruk kyun gayi boliye? Shivantrika ne aapko kuch bataya kisi ladke ke baare mein kisiko pasand karti hain wo?

Purvi: Nahi wo darasal aap bhi kya baat kar rahe hain Sachin, Teju ka kisi se koi rishta nahi hai, infact wo to abhi kaafi choti hai, bacchii hai wo hai

Sachin(Haste hue): Purvi... maana ki wo bacchii hai par is bacchii se to badi hi hain, arey aap se zyada sambhli hui hain... ho kya gaya hai aapko

Purvi: Sachin wo sach mein abhi choti hai umra hi kya hai uski abhi sambhal nahi payegi wo ye sab

Sachin: Meethi aapki umar ki hai Purvi... aur jab main is bacchii ko sambhaal sakta hun to duniya mein koi to hoga hi jo aapki us so called "choti bacchii" ko sambhal sake

Purvi: Thik hai hum baat karenge us se... lekin abhi nahi... vaise shaadi se yaad aaya humari shadi ko bhi ab 4 mahine ho gaye hain, ab to Bhai sa ke vivah ki pehel hume Dadi sa se karni hogi

Sachin: Haan, yathaarth keh rahi hain aap, Samay aa gaya hai Sacchai ke liye Ranbhumi mein utarne ka

**Tabhi wahan Sudeshna aati hai**

Sudeshna: Kise Ranbhoomi mein utarne ki baat ho rahi thi

Sachin: Kuch nahi maa wo Purvi apne purvajon ke sangraam ke prakram ki kahani hume suna rahi thi

Sudeshna: Yeh to achhi baat hai, lekin Purvi bhool to nahi gayi beta kal Janmashthami hai bête...

Purvi: Haan maa hume acche se yaad hai, Mandir ki saaf safai humne karwa di hai, Singhania Mansion ki bhi sajawat shaam tak ho jayegi aur Kal ke jalse ki bhi taiyyariyan karwa di hain humne,aur rahi baat Kanha ji ki to unka paalna hum apne haathon se sajayenge

Sudeshna: Arey waah! Ye to tum bahot accha karogi beta, tumhe pata hai, jo koi vivahit stri Janmashthmi pe Krishna ka paalna sajati hai uski god jald hi hari ho jati hai

Purvi sharmate huye sar jhuka leti hai


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THANKS FOOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN **

* * *

><p><span><strong>NEXT DAY <strong>

**Gokul ashthami ka din tha Subah subah uthke Purvi ne saari taiyaariyan bhi karwa li thi**

**Rajparivar ko Singhania Mansion mein padharne ka aamantran diya gaya tha**

**Purvi paalna saja rahi thi, tabhi wahan Taasha aati hai**

**Taasha peechey se aake Purvi ko gale lagati hai**

Taasha: Jeejha!

Purvi: Taashu, tum, kitne dino baad dekh rahen hain tumhe haan, Tumhe apni Jeejha ki yaad nahi aayi haan?

Taasha: Yaad aayi na Jeejha isliye hi to airport se seedha aapke ghar aa rahe hain ,kya kar rahi hain aap,laiye hum aapki madat karen

Purvi: Nahi choona mat... Taashu abhi aap Vivahit nahi hain, aur paalna to kewal Vivahit striyan sajati hain

Taasha: Jee Jeejha aapka aadesh sar aankhon par, waise aapki nanad rani kahan hain hum milna chaahte hain

Purvi: Upar apne kamre mein hain

Taasha: Hum milkar aate hain

**Kuch Der baad saara Rajparivar Singhania Mansion aa jata hai **

**Bhajan, Dhol nagade baj rahe they saare ghar mein bas chehel pehel hi thi kaafi mehmaan bhi they**

**Sab lawn mein they, Tabhi Sachin wahan aata hai**

Sachin : Purvi,aapko nahi lagta kisi chiz ki kami hai?

Purvi: Kami, kya kami hai

Sachin: Abhi batate hain

**Purvi kuch ghade bhar ke rakh rahi thi taaki maahol dikhe Gokul ka maahol dikhe**

**Tabhi Sachin usey peechey se aake halka sa dhakka deta hai**

**Sachin: Mach Gaya shor saari nagri re**

**Saari nagri re**

**Aaya biraj ka baanka **

**sambhaal teri gagri re**

**Hoo aaya biraj ka **

**Banka sambhaal teri gagri re**

**Arey Mach gaya shor saari nagri re **

**saari nagri re**

**Aaya biraj ka banka sambhal teri gagri re**

**Sachin: Dekho arey dekho kahin aisa na ho jaye**

**Chori kare maakhan tera jiya bhi churaye**

**Dekho arey dekho kahin aisa na ho jaye**

**Chori kare maakhan tera jiya bhi churaye**

**Purvi: Arey dhamkaata hai itna tu kisko**

**Darta hai kaun aane de usko**

**Darta hai kaun aane de usko**

**Sachin: Aise na bahot bolo **

**Mat thumak thumak dolo**

**Chillaogi tab gori **

**Jab ulat dega tori**

**Gagri Aage piche dagri re**

**Arey Mach gaya shor saari nagri re **

**Saari nagri re**

**Aaya biraj ka baanka sambhaal teri gagri re**

**Hoo... Aaya biraj ka banka sambhaal teri gagri re**

**Purvi: Jaane kya karta agar hota kahin gora**

**Jaake jamuna mein zara shakal dekhe chora**

**Jaane kya karta agar hota kahin gora **

**Jaake jamuna mein zara shakal dekhe chora**

**Sachin: Bindiya chamak gayi raste mein naa jaa**

**Manchala bhi hai gokul ka raja **

**Manchala bhi hai Gokul ka Raja**

**Purvi: Pad Jaaye nahi paala**

**Raadha se kahin laala**

**Phir royega Govinda**

**Maaregi aisa phanda**

**Gardan se baandhegi chunri re**

**Mach gaya shor saari nagri re s**

**Saari nagri re**

**Aaya biraj ka banka sambhal teri gagri re**

**Hoo Aaya Biraj ka banka sambhal teri gagri re**

**Sachin: Arey Mach gaya shor saari nagri re **

**saari nagri re**

**Aaya biraj ka banka sambhal teri gagri re-2**

**Aur phir kuch garib bacche aate hain aur upar rakhi makhan ki haandi phod dete hain**

**Ye jashn jo tha wo Rajparivar ke liye bilkul alag tha**

Dadi sa: Yahan par jo utsav manane ka tarika hai wo to bilkul alag hai

Abhijeet: Jee dadi sa yahan mahol bahot alag hai

Dadi sa: Par Purvi khush nazar aa rahi hai aur yahi dekhke hum bhi khush hain

* * *

><p><strong>Thodi der baad <strong>

**Sab andar baaten karte hain**

Dadi sa: Purvi, bahar apne Krishna Radha ko to humne khoob dekh liya parantu, ab aapke chote se baal gopal ya radha rani ko dekhne ka avsar hume kab milega

Purvi: Filhaal to nahi Dadi sa

Dadi sa: Ye kya keh rahi hain aap Purvi, Koi bhi stri tab purntah stri banti hai jab vo Maa banti hai

Purvi: Aap bilkul thik keh rahi hain Dadi sa, parantu

Purvi: apne bhai sa ki santaan ko jab tak hum na dekh len tab tak hum apni santan ke baare mein soch bhi kaise sakte hain Dadi sa aur baat humari santaan ki nahi hai baat hai Jaisalmer ke shaahi mehel ki shayad aap bhool rahi hain Dadi sa ki bhai sa ka Rajyabhishek tab hi ho sakta hai jabki vo kisi santaan ko janm dete hain, aur ye sambhav to tabhi hoga jab unka Vivah hoga , Jaisalmer ko uske utaradhikari ki pratiksha hai Dadi sa...

Dadi sa: Hum samjh gaye aap kya kehna chaahti hain... kal hi hum Purohit ji ko bulwake baaki saari rasme karva lete hain , aur vivah ka muhoorat bhi nikalwa lete hain,

Par iska matlab ye nahi Purvi ki hum aapki santaan ko dekhna nahi chaahte, hum chaahte hain ki aapki god bhi jald se jald bhar jaye

**Tabhi vahan koi aata hai**

"**Ghani Khamma Bhabhi sa"**

Purvi: Vivek bhai sa

Vivek: Apne dewar ka pranam sweekar Karen, Bhabhi sa aap hume apnaayen, naa apnaayen, hum aapko muh dikhaai mein mile hain

**Sab has padte hain**

Sachin: Ab fursat mili aapko aane ki

Sudeshna uske kaan khichti hai

Sudeshna: Ab aaya hai tu ab mili hai tujhe apni maa se milne ki fursat

Vivek: Kya bataun maa kaam mein bahot phas gaya tha fursat jaise hi mili waise hi chala aaya, Sorry bhai sorry aapki shaadi mein nahi aa paaya, par ye chakkar kya hai boss, chat mangni pat byah haan ?

Adhiraj: Aa gaye laad sahab

Vivek: Baba...(pair choota hai) Pranam sweekar karen baba

Adhiraj: Itni dino baad teri shakal dekhi hai... Sydney jaake ikdam badal gaya hain tu to (in ears) Girlfriend bani ya nahi

Vivek: Kya baba aap bhi

Adhiraj: Arey hum to aapko introduce karwana hi bhool gaye

Ye humare chote laad sahab hain, humare chote bête Vivek Singhania

**Tab Taasha wahan nahi thi**

**Thodi der baad Taasha wahan aati hai**

**Sachin kuch soch raha tha, Purvi uske paas aati hai**

Purvi: Kya soch rahen hain aap?

Sachin: Vivek ne bachpan se humari khoob khichaai ki hai, hum soch rahen hain thoda hasi mazak unke aur Saali sahiba ke saath kiya jaaye

Purvi:Kya mazak

**Sachin uske kaanon mein kuch kehta hai**

**Tabhi Taasha wahan aati hai**

Taasha: Banna sa kya baaten ho rahi thi?

Sachin: Kuch nahi...

**Itna kehke wo wahan se Vivek ke paas chale jaata hai**

Purvi: Taasha, ye sharbat jaake, Vivek ko de deejiye na, abhi hume kitchen mein kaam hai

Taasha: Ji accha, Jeejha

Purvi: Accha suniye, zara sa unchaa boliyega, kya hai ki bichare Vivek bhai sa , unhe thoda kam sunaai deta hai

Taasha: Jee Jeejha, hum dhyan rakhenge

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT OTHER SIDE...<strong>

Vivek: Bhai, ye ladki kaun thi jo abhi abhi aayi thi

Sachin: Bichari, Daya bhai- sa ki behen hai, Bichari ke saath ghor anyaay hua hai

Vivek: Kaisa anyaay?

Sachin: Bichari , waise hi Mata-Pita nahi hain aur usey kam sunai deta hai

Aap unse kabhi baat Karen to zara unchaa boliyega, unhe kam sunai deta hai

Vivek: Thik hai Bhai sa

**Tabhi Taasha wahan Sharbat leke jaati hai**

Taasha(chillake): Vivek ji aapke liye Jeejha ne sharbat bheja hai, Isey jaldi se pi leejiye

Vivek(Chillakar): Aji, main to pi nahi sakta , mere liye paani hi le aaiye

Taasha: Arey Vivek ji itna chilla kyun rahe hain, Aaapko kam sunaai deta hai mujhe to thik sunai deta hai

Vivek(thinking): Kaise kaise vehem paal leta hai insaan, bichari

Vivek: Jee, hum ekdam thik sun sakte hain, aap mat chillaiye, hume sunai de raha hai

**Sab unki is behes ko sunke bahot has rahe they**

Taasha: Aap to bade badtamiz hain, sunai aapko nahi deta bol hume rahen hain?

Vivek: Aji sunai to aapko nahi deta

**Sab ye sab sun sunkar has rahe they tabhi Sabko dekhke Taasha, unki Jeejha ka mazak samjh jaati hai aur wahan se chali jaati hai**

**Abhijeet aur baaki saare ghar waalon ki samjh nahi aa raha tha ki kya Singhania parivar ne unse jhoot kaha tha isliye uske man ke prashno ka uttar paane ke liye wo Purvi ke paas jaata hai**

**Purvi kuch kaam kar rahi thi**

**Abhijeet uska haath pakad ke usey side mein laata hai**

Abhijeet: Jeejha...hume aapse kuch baat karni hai

Purvi: Kya hua bhai sa aapko kuch chaiye tha

Abhijeet: Vo darasal Jeejha Sachin ji ke parivar waalon ne kaha tha ki Sachin ji unki iklauti santaan hai, wo baat alag hai ki Shreya kho gayi thi aur phir baad mein mili phir ye teesri santaan

Purvi: Vivek bhai sa Sachin ke chacha ke bête hain, Kaka sa to bahot pehle nahi rahe aur kaaki ma Vivek bhai sa ke paida hote hi swarg sidhar gayi thi, tabse unki dekh bhaal Baba aur maa ne ki hai

**Abhijeet haami bharta hai**

Purvi: Aapko kuch chaiye bhai sa

Abhijeet: Nahi

Purvi: thik hai kuch chaiye ho to bata deejiye

* * *

><p><strong>After a Few days <strong>

**Ghar mein shaadi ka mahol tha aaj Ganesh Sthapna aur Pithi dastoor they, Purvi aur Sachin dono Rajmehel mein aa chuke they**

**Ganesh Sthapna hoti hai**

**"Om Vakratund Mahakaay Suryakoti Samaprabha**

**Nirvighnam Kurumedev Sarvakaryeshu Sarvada"**

Purohit ji: Rajmaata, Ganesh sthapna ho chuki hai aap baaki rasme aarambh kar sakti hain

Dadi sa: Daya beta jao Abhijeet ko le aao zara

Daya: Leejiye Dadi sa aa gaye Abhijeet

Dadi sa: Jainandini, Purvi, Taasha,Shreya aap log aur Tripti,Kaaya Bhoomi

Aap log Abhijeet ko haldi lagayengi

Purvi haldi lagate waqt

Purvi: Bhai sa haldi ka rang chadhne deejiyega nahi to Byah ke baad aisa rang chadhega ki bas utrega nahi

Sab hasne lagte hain

**Agle Din Mahira Dastoor hota hai**

**Next Day**

**Samela dastoor tha aaj Taarika ke saath saath ye Purvi ke liye bhi ek khaas din tha**

Sab Taarika ke ghar jaate hain, Taarika kyunki Purohit ji ki beti thi isliye uska ghar kuch khaas bada nahi tha

Saare log andar jaate hain

Purvi andar jaati hai dekhti hai ki ghar kaafi chota tha, waise to wo kisi ki niyati ko dekhti thi uska ghar ya uski sampatti se usey zyada lena dena nahi tha par aaj usey us ghar ko dekhke ek accha mauka tha

Purvi: Samela ke liye aap itna saara saamaan to le aayi Dadi sa kintu, Dadi sa Purohit ji ye saara saaman bhala rakhenge kahan

Dadi sa: Uski chinta aapko karne ki aawashyakta nahi hai Purvi

Maaf keejiye puSachin ji, Purvi kabhi kabhi kuch bhi bol deti hai

Purohit ji: Maafi mat maangiye mhaare se, Koi na yo sab to hove hai

Purvi: Purohit ji kya naam tha aapki beti ka... Krish...Taarika, bulwaiye na usey, hum garmi mein zyada khade nahi reh sakte

Purohit ji: Birajiye na Rajkunwar, Banna ji sa biraajen, Rajmaata biraajen, Yuvraaj aapka sthaan yahan hai

**Tabhi Taarika neechey ghoonghat odhey hue bahar aati hai**

**Taarika Abhijeet ke bagal mein jaake baith jaati hai**

Dadi sa: Saari auraten ek ek karke Taarika ki god bharen aur uske kaan mein shubhkaamna kahen, saubhagyavati hone ki kaamna uske kaan mein kahen

**Ek ek karke sab kuch na kuch deti hain Taarika se aur uski god bharti hai aur phir uske kaan mein kuch kehti hain**

Dadi sa: Purvi jaiye

**Purvi un dono ka tilak karke ek saari aur shriphal se uski god bharti hai saath mein ek heeron ke haar ka set se bhi uski god bharti hai**

Purvi(in Taarika's ears): Tumhe pata nahi hai kis ghar me pravesh karne jaa rahi ho, tumhe lag raha hai ki rajgharane mein jaake , raajgharane ki maalkin ban jaogi, lekin jab tum ghar mein pravesh karogi to main tumhe vachan deti hun tumhara jeena dushvar kar doongi, Ek ek pal tumhara us ghar mein jeene ke liye bhaari ho jayega, ghar chodna chaahogi tab bhi chod nahi paogi, Durbhagyavati Bhav

**Purvi ki baaten sunkar Taarika ke hosh udd jaaten hain,aur uski haath se uska aanchal choot jaata hai aur god bharai mein chadhaya shriphal gir jaata hai**

Purvi: Hey bhagwan ye tumne kya kiya Shriphal gira diya,bahot bada apshagun ho gaya ye to

Purohit ji: Thaara dimag to thik se Taarika, ari ye ke kar diya baawri

Bura ko ni maano Rajkunwar

Purvi: Nahi Purohit ji hume to bura is baat ka lag raha hai ki ye itna bada apshagun ho gaya... lagta hai shaadi ki bhaagdaud ki kamzori ke kaaran inse bhaar sambhala nahi gaya aur aanchal choot gaya

**Yahan Dusri taraf Abhijeet lagatar Tara se mil raha tha, ye jaante huye ki uski aur Tarika ki jald shaadi bhi hone waali hai**

**After some time **

**Sab palace aate hain**

Shreya Purvi ke paas jaati hai

Shreya: Kya kaha aapne Taarika se ki uske haath se aanchal choot gaya, I am sure aapne hi unse kuch kaha tha warna aise kaise aanchal choot gaya unka,

Purvi: Haan humi ne Taarika se kaha tha kuch aisa ki uske hosh udd gaye aur uske haath se aanchal choot gaya

Shreya: Aisa kyun kar rahi hain aap, Abhijeet ke saath kiya hua vyavhaar humari samajh mein aata hai, par Taarika ne kiya kya hai tum uspe apne shabdon ke baan kyun chala rahi ho

Purvi: Kuch nahi Taarika ne kuch nahi kiya hai, par wo kahawat to aapne suni hi hogi na Meethi, Gehun ke saath ghun bhi pista hai, kabhi kabaar agar acchai ke liye kisi bhale insaan ko chot pahonchana zaruri ho to hume usey chot pahonchani chaiye, kyunki jab jab Taarika ka maan bhang hoga bhai sa ka maan bhang hoga...

Purvi: Jo kaary bhai sa ne kiya hai uske aage ye choti si chot to kuch nai hai unhone ek nahi balki teen ,teen bade apraadh kiye hain, lekin in apraadhon se kaanoon se to vo bach gaye , kaanoon ne bhale hi unhe maaf kar diya ho lekin jo kuch unhone humare aur **Jii**... jo kuch unhone kiya hai vo Kshma yogya nahi hai ...aur hum unhe us baat ki saza zaroor denge apne tarike se denge


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED**

* * *

><p><span><strong>ONE YEAR AFTER <strong>

**Purvi Singhania Mansion mein thi sab mandir gaye huye they Purvi aaj der se uthi thi Sachin bhi office mein tha ,Aaaj ghar mein naukar bhi nahi they **

**Purvi kuch kaam kar rahi thi**

**Kaam karte karte wo achanak behosh ho gayi**

**Tabhi sab vapas aate hain**

**Sudeshna Purvi ko awaaz lagati hai par jab wo jawab nahi dete to **

**Wo andar jaati hai dekhti hai Purvi behosh padi thi **

**To phir wo usey uthwake Doctor ko bulwati hai**

**Doctor jab tak aati hai Purvi ko hosh aa gaya tha**

**Purvi ka checkup ke baad **

Purvi: Doctor kya baat hai

Doctor: Congratulations Mrs Singhania, aap Pregnant hain

Purvi: Sach mein doc that's a very great news for me thank you Doctor Thank you very much

Doctor: Is me thanks waali kya baat hai ab aapko apna aur apni nanhi si jaan ka bhi khayal rakhna hoga

Purvi: Jee bilkul

**Ye baat ek daasi sun leti hai aur vo daudke Sudeshna ji ko ye baat sunati hai**

**Sudeshna aur Shreya ye sunke bahot khush hote hain, aur phir Sudeshna apne haath se kangan utaarkar us daasi ko deti hain**

**Sachin shaam me ghar aata hai**

**Shreya Purvi ke kamre mein thi **

Sachin: Purvi, aap apna dhyan nahi rakhti, humne abhi abhi Maa se suna ki aap din mein behosh ho gayi

Shreya: Inki behoshi ka karan bhi aap hi hain Bhai sa

Sachin: Kya?Kya bol rahi ho Mithi?

Shreya: Ab ye bhi hum hi batayen

Vo kya hai ki hum Bua banne wale hain to...

Sachin: Tum bua banne wali ho to congratulations ban rahi hogi yum bua lekin is se aapki bhabhi ka ...kya matlab hum... Purvi aap

Shreya: Ab aap bilkul sahi track par hain Bhai sa hum chalte hain aap bhabhi sa se baat keejiye

**Purvi sharm se apne muh pe haath rakh leti hai**

Sachin: Meethi sach keh rahi hain Purvi

**Purvi haan mein sar hilati hai **

Sachin: I am so happy Purvi... I am very happy

* * *

><p><span><strong>AFTER FOUR MONTHS<strong>

**Purvi kuch kaam kar rahi thi, Tabhi uske paas Sachin aata hai**

Sachin: Ye kya kar rahin hain aap?... Aap jaanti hain na... is haalat mein aapko ye sab kaam nahi karna chaiye

Purvi: Jaante hain Sachin lekin...

Sachin: Lekin vekin kuch nahi ,chaliye chodiye ye sab

**Sachin usko god mein uthake Sofe par bithata hai**

**Tabhi Sudeshna ji wahan aati hai**

Sachin: Maa, aapne Purvi ko kaam karne se roka nahi

Sudeshna ji: Rokun to tab na jab ye meri koi baat mane, aajkal apni hi apni man ki karti hai meri baat maanti hi kahan hai?

Sachin: Phir to ek hi solution hai Purvi, aapko aapke Maike bhej dia jaaye

Purvi: Kya, Rajeshwari Palace ?

Sachin: Jee haan Rajeshwari palace, aur shubh kaam mein hum bilkul bhi deri nahi karenge, aap apne Maike, aaj hi jaayengi

Purvi: Lekin hum...

Sachin(to driver): Driver, gaadi nikalo,Rajeshwari Palace jaana hai

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT RAJESHWARI PALACE<strong>

**"****Aavaam, Bamulaiza hoshiyar, Rajparivar ki RajKanwar Purvi Jeejha Bai sa aur Rajparivar ke kunwar saa Sachin Javai jee sa padhar rahe hain"**

**Saara rajparivar ikathha ho jata hai**

**Bas Abhijeet banglore gaya hua tha**

Dadi sa: Kaise hain Kunwar sa? Purvi thik hain aap, Pure dedh saal baad aayi hain aap humare paas

Purvi: Bilkul thik

Sachin: Bilkul thik nahi, dekhiye na, ghar mein itne naukar, naukraaniya hain, lekin phir bhi ye kaam karne ki hatt karti rehti hain

Dadi sa: Rajkunwar, ye hum kya sun rahe hain...? aapko is haalat mein apna hi nahi apni santaan ka bhi khyal rakhna hai bhool gai aap

Sachin: Isiliye to hum yahan inhe aapke paas chodne aaye hain

**Tabhi wahan Taarika aati hai, aur Purvi ke pair chooti hai, Taarika ab bhi ghoonghat mein hi thi, aur Jaise hi wo Sachin ke ore badhti hai**

Sachin: Bhabhi- sa rehne deejiye

Taarika: Kaisi ho Purvi

Purvi: Jeejha, Sab hume is ghar mein "**Jeejha**" kehke sambodhit karte hain, aap bhi aise hi bulayen

Taarika: Bhai sa kahan hain Dadi sa

Dadi sa: Daya office mein hain , Nikhil thoda bahar gaye hain aate hi honge, aur Abhijeet, Banglore gaye hain , na jaane pichle dedh saal se unhe banglore mein aisa kya kaam pad raha hai jo baar baar banglore jaa rahe hain, mahino wahin rehte hain

Sachin: Accha Purvi, Dadi sa ijaazat chhate hain, hume office jaana hoga

Purvi: Khyaal rakhiyega apna

Sachin: Aap bhi khyal rakhiyega apna bhi aur humari nahi si jaan ka bhi

Purvi: Jee...

* * *

><p><span><strong>AFTER SOME TIME<strong>

**Purvi Taarika ke kamre mein jaati hai**

Taarika: Arey Pu... Jeejha aap?kuch kaam tha hume bula liya hota

Purvi: Dadi sa ne kaha jab se aap byaah ke aayi hain humare aur aapke bich mein acche se baat nahi hui hai , humne bhi socha kyun naa aapse baat kar hi len

Taarika: Accha hua aap aa gayin waise bhi hum akele they...

Purvi: Bag kyun lag raha hai aapka?

Taarika: Wo kal subah hum gaon jaa rahen hain na

Purvi: Ye accha hai, jab bhi bhai-sa bahar nikalte hain, aap bhi bahar jaane ka bahana dhundh hi leti hain

Taarika: Jeejha, aapse kuch puchen ? Bura to nahi maanogi

Purvi: Puchiye, anuchit prashna hua to zarur maanenge

Taarika: Humne is ghar mein kai baar Niharika ka naam suna hai, Hum jaante hain ki Niharika, Yuvraj ki pehli patni thi parantu,bahot charche hain unke is mehel mein, itni khaas thi kya wo

Purvi: Aapko is baat se farak nahi panda chaiye Taarika, ki unme kya khaas tha, parantu, thik hai aapki iccha puri kar dete hain hum, Niharika, characterless bhale hi ho, lekin Bahot sundar thi Niharika,bilkul ek apsara ki tarah,aur that-baat mein bilkul Raajsi

Par aap fikar mat keejiye, kyunki, aapke roop ke darshan to kiye hi nahi humne , hume pata hi nahi ki aap kaisi dikhti hai, lekin hume is se koi matlab nahi, waise bhi aapke roop ke darshan hume tab tak nahi honge jab tak aap apna prann nahi tyaagti, aur Bhai sa aisa kuch karenge nahi, wo aapka ghoonghat kabhi nahi kholenge, aur aapka unse ghoonghat uthwane ka pran bhi kabhi pura nahi hoga, Kyunki aaj bhi unke dil mein Niharika ke liye ek vishesh sthaan hai, jise koi nahi bhar sakta

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE IN BANGLORE<strong>

**Abhijeet agle Din Tara se milta hai, Yahan unka pyaar paarwaangi par chadh raha tha aur yahan Rajmehel mein kisi koi fikar nahi thi**

**AFTER A FEW DAYS**

**Abhijeet lautke aa chukka tha aur is waqt office mein tha, aur yahan Taarika bhi wapas laut chuki thi aur ghar mein thi**

**Tabhi Purvi Taarika ke kamre ke paas se jaa rahi thi aur dekhti hai vo behosh ho rahi thi **

**Purvi usey sambhaalti hai, aur Doctor ko bulwaati hai, Dadi-sa wahan aati hain**

Daadi-sa: Doctor sahiba kya hua, Taarika thik to hain na

Doctor: Arey Rajmata, Taarika bilkul thik hain badhai ho aap pardaadi banne waali hain

Daadi sa: Arey ye to muh meetha karane wali baat hui

Kajal, sabke liye mithai mangwao, aaj hum bahot khush hain, ek taraf Purvi hume parnaani hone ka sukh dengi, dusri taraf Taarika pardaadi hone ka

**Purvi ye sab sunke hairan thi, kyunki, wo Taarika ka prann jaanti thi ki jab tak Abhijeet khud uska ghoonghat nahi uthata, wo apna ghoonghat nahi hatayegi , phir uski maa banne ki khabar se pareshan ho gayi thi**

Dadi-sa: Kajal, Abhijeet ko phone lagaiye, hum abhi unhe ye khushkhabar dete hain

**Kajal Abhijeet ko phone lagati hai **

Dadi-sa: Abhijeet, aap abhi foren ghar aa jaiye

Abhijeet: Kya hua Dadi sa, ghar mein sab thik to hai na?

Dadi-sa: Sab thik hai Abhijeet, aapke liye ek khushkhabri hai

Abhijeet: Khush khabar... Kaisi khush khabar

Dadi-sa: Abhijeet aap pita banne waale hain

Abhijeet(Shocked): Kya.. Ye aap kya keh rahi hain Dadi sa

Dadi sa: Sach keh rahe hain... Aap pita banne waale hain, Chaliye, jaldi se apne ghar aa jaiye

Abhijeet(IN ANGER): Bilkul Dadi sa hum abhi aate hain

**Tabhi Abhijeet ghar aata hai aur seedhe apne kamre mein jaata hai**

Abhijeet: aap sab jaiye, hume apni patni se kuch akele mein baat karni hai

**Sab bahar jaate hain**

**Abhijeet gusse mein Taarika ko pakadta hai**

Abhijeet: Kya naatak hai ye sab , Tum maa kaise ban sakti ho, jab maine tumhe chooaa hi nahi to tum maa kaise ban sakti ho

Taarika: Aisa mat boliye Yuvraj, main sach mein maa banne wali hun

Abhijeet: Agar aisa hai, to aakhir kiske paap ko mere sar maathe mad rahi ho tum

Taarika: Ye aap kya keh rahe hain ye aap hi ka baccha hai

Abhijeet: Bakwaas band karo...aur ye nakab hatao apne chehre se

**Wo Taarika ke chehre se ghunghat hatata hai,jab dekhta hai to hairaan reh jaata hai**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : SORRY GUYS I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON AS MY EXAMS ARE THERE SO I WILL UPDATE WHENEVER I GET TIME SO SORRY FOR THAT **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A LONG WAIT BUT I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THAT AND HERE YOU GO ... BOTH OF MY STORIES ARE ABOUT TO END AND THEY ARE AT CLIMAX STAGE**

**ENOUGH OF MY BAK BAK... HERE YOU GO...**

* * *

><p><strong>Wo Taarika ke chehre se ghunghat hatata hai,jab dekhta hai to hairaan reh jaata hai<strong>

**Taarika huba-hu Tara jaisi dikhti thi**

Abhijeet(in shock): Tara... Ye tumne Tara ka chehra... nahi…. Tum Tara ho hi nahi sakti… lekin Tumhara chehera bilkul Tara…. Ye sab kya hai, Tara to banglore mein hai… Phir tum… Nahi tum

Taarika: Dekhiye aap shanti se meri baat suniye

Abhijeet: Kya shaanti… Kya Shanti haan?... Tum Tara ho hi nahi sakti Tara to banglore mein hai… Lekin tumhara chehra…

Kahin tumne ye toh nahi Socha ki Tara jaisa chehra rakhke mera dil jeet logi… Tara kahan hai kahin usey tumne kuch kar to nahi dia….Bolti kyun nahi ho …..Tara kahan hai…. Aur tum Tara ke bare mein kaise jaanti ho…Bolo...

Taarika: Dekhiye aapki Taara bilkul thik hai, yakin maaniye usey kuch nahi hua lekin...

Abhijeet: Nahi hum aise tumpar yakin nahi kar sakte...

Taarika: Yuvraj..humari baat...

**Abhijeet foran Banglore mein Taara ko phone lagata hai**

**"****Hello... Mr Rathore...I mean Abhijeet... is waqt hum bahot busy hain... please hum aapko baad mein phone karenge,O.k byee.. love you..."**

Abhijeet: Hello... Helloo... Taara

Abhijeet: Taara is waqt office mein hai, toh tum Taara to ho hi nahi sakti, Batao ki

tum kaun ho... ek minute ... kahin aisa to nahi ki tum Taarika bhi nahi ho, aur maine usey dekha nahi is baat ka faayda utha rahi ho...

Taarika: Aisa nahi hai, Main hi Taarika hun aur main sach...

Abhijeet: Toh phir ye baccha tumhari kokh mein kaise aaya jab ki humne tumhe chhua hi nahi...

Taarika: Ye aap hi ki aaulad hai...

Abhijeet: Jhoot pe jhoot... Jhoot pe jhoot... bol rahi ho tum, tum aise sach nahi bologi, chalo humare saath

Taarika: Dekhiye humari baat...

**Abhijeet ne uska haath kaske pakda hua tha, wo usey kheenchke sabke saamne hall mein le jata hai**

Abhijeet: Dadi sa, Daya, Jeejha,Taasha, Pankaj, Nikhil sabke sab yahan aaiye aur dekhiye apni bahu ki asliyat ko

**Sab wahan pe jama ho jaate hain**

Dadi sa: Itni unchi aawaz mein kyun chilla rahe hain aap Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Chillayen nahi to aur kya Karen huma dadi sa, Puchiye apni s laadli bahu se, kiske paap ka bhaar mere sar maathe madd rahi hai

Dadi sa: Hosh mein to hain aap Abhijeet , Ye kya bole jaa rahe hain aap?

Abhijeet: Bilkul thik keh rahe hain hum Dadi sa,Puchiye apni bahuu se, ki jab maine isey chhua hi nahi, isey haath tak nahi lagaya ,Toh phir ye kiske bacche ki maa banne waali hai

Dadi sa(chillake):Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: Ab zubaan pe taale kyun lage hain, aakhir, wo kaunsa din hai, kaunsi raat hai jab maine tumhe haath lagaya

Taarika: Aisa mat kahiye, ye baccha aap hi ka hai

Abhijeet: Phir wahi jhoot

Taarika: Hum jhoot nahi keh rahe hain, ye baccha aap hi ka hai, kyunki hum hi **Taara** hain

Abhijeet: Phir, naya jhoot, jhoot bolna toh tumhara hunar hai wah... data deni padegi tumhe, Abhi main tumhare saamne Taara ko phone kiya tha, aur unhone phone uthaya bhi tha...phir bhi tum ye keh rahi ho ki tum Taara ho

Taarika: Haan, main sach keh rahi hun ki main hi Taara hun aur main hi Taarika

Dadi sa: Ek minute, Ye Taara kaun hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Dadi sa wo Taara...

Taasha: Taara, wahi aurat hai Dadi sa jis se Abhijeet bhai sa ke anaitak sambandh hain

Dadi sa(shouting): Taasha hosh mein toh hain aap...?

Ye kya keh rahi hain, ghar mein sabki laadli hain iska matlab ye nahi ki jo man mein aaye wo bolti rahengi aap

Taasha: Hum jhoot nahi keh rahe Dadi sa, bilkul sach hai ye, us din hum bhi Banglore gaye they, humne ek hotel k eek room mein Bhai sa aur ek ladki ko saath mein dekha tha, halaki hum unka chehra nahi dekh paye, par jab hotel staff se pucha to unhone hume Taara ka hi naam bataya tha

Dadi sa: Bas Taasha, ab ek shabd nahi, Abhijeet keh deejiye ki ye sab jhoot hai, keh deejiye ki aapka, kisi Taara se koi sambandh nahi...

**Abhijeet did not say anything**

Dadi sa: Vishwas nahi hota hume... ki aap aur...

Abhijeet: Thik hai Dadi sa maante hain hum ki humare Taara ke saath sambandh they, Humne toda aapka vishwas, lekin is aurat se puchiye, kaun hai ye aur apne aapko Taara kyun keh rahi hai

Taarika: Kyunki hum Taara hain Abhijeet, hum hi Taara hain...

Abhijeet: Accha, agar tum Taara ho to wo kaun hai jo banglore mein hai,jiski aawaz humne abhi abhi phone par suni

Taarika: Wo humari hi aawaz mein voice recording thi

Abhijeet: Wah! Kahaniyan Khoob banati ho tum... Thik hai tumne voice record ki thi ek minute...

**Abhijeet ne banglore mein apne ek assistant ko phone kiya "Suresh"**

Abhijeet(puts on speaker): Suresh, Taara kahan hai?

Suresh: Ji Taara madam, wo abhi abhi mere saamne conference room mein gayin hain koi baat hai kya Sahab ji?

Abhijeet: Kuch nahi

Abhijeet: Sun liya aap sab ne apne kaanon se...Ab kya kahengi aap dadi sa

Dadi sa: Hum inse kya kahen Abhijeet? Jab apna hi sikka khota nikle, toh dusron se ummeed nahi ki jaa sakti

Abhijeet: Aap faisla len na len maine faisla le liya hai, Ye ladki ab is ghar mein nahi rahegi

**Abhijeet ne uska haath pakda aur usey seedhiyon se neechey le jaane laga tabhi pichey se Aakar Purvi uske saamne khadi ho jaati hai **

Taarika: Dekhiiye ye sab jhoot hai, hume nahi samajh aa raha Suresh ji jhoot kyun bol rahe hain, Hum hi Taara hain aur hum hi Taarika

Humari baat suniye... Ye aap ka hi baccha hai... Hum...

Purvi: Bhai sa!

Abhijeet: Hath jaiye Jeejha...ye aurat ab yahan nahi reh sakti

Purvi: Bhai-sa, Maana ki inhone jo kuch kiya wo galat hai, lekin aap kaunsa sahi hain... Phir bhi is mehel ki mariyada ko inhone langha hai, saza inhe aur aapko dono ko milni chahiye... Lekin abhi is samay nahi... Raat bahot ho chuki hai insaniyat ke naate abhi nahi... aur waise bhi ek hamela(pregnant) aurat par to shaitaan bhi rehem khaata hai, phir to ye is ghar ki bahu hain...

Abhijeet: Thik hai lekin ek baat yaad rakh lo tum Kal subah hote hi bina kisi ko apni shakal dikhaye yahan se dafa ho jana, Main tumhari shakal tak nahi dekhna chaahta samjhi tum...

**Sab wahan se jaane lagte hain**

Taarika: Aap sab mera yakin keejiye, Main hi Taara hun aur main hi Taarika...

**Lekin sab jaa chuke they**

**NEXT MORNING**

**Sabko kisi ki aawaz sunai deti hai gaane ki aur kuch log bhi they shayad naukar wagereh jo gaa rahe they**

_govind bolo hari gopal bolo  
>govind bolo hari gopal bolo<br>radharaman hari gopal bolo  
>radharaman hari gopal bolo<br>govind bolo bolo gopal bolo  
>govind bolo bolo gopal bolo<em>

_jai jai shyaam raadhe shyaam raadhe shyaam raadhe shyaam  
>jai jai shyaam raadhe shyaam raadhe shyaam raadhe shyaam<em>

**Sab ye aawazen sunke nichey aate hain... Dekhte hain wahan Taarika thi Meera ke jaise bhes mein**

_hey ree o…o…  
>mose mora shyaam roothaa<br>mose mora shyaam rootha  
>kaahe mora bhaag phootaa<br>kaahe maine paap dhoye ae  
>asuwan beej boye<br>chhup chhup meera roye  
>dard na jaane koye<br>chhup chhup meera roye  
>dard na jaane koye<br>chhup chhup meera roye  
>dard na jaane koye<br>hey ree o…o…  
>mose mora shyaam roothaa<em>

**Sab usey aisa karte huye dekhke hairan they...**

**Wo Radha-Krishna ki murti ke paas jaati hai**

_main na jaanoon…  
>tu hi jaane<br>jo bhi karoon main…  
>mann na maane<br>peeda mann ki ,  
>tu jo na samjhe<br>peedaa man ki,  
>tu jo na samjhe…<br>kya samjhenge  
>log begaane<br>kaanton ki sej soye ae  
>chhup chhup meera roye<br>dard na jaane koye  
>chhup chhup meera roye….<br>dard na jaane koye  
>hey ree o…o…<br>mose mora shyaam roothaa_

**Wo Abhijeet ke saamne thi , Abhijeet uski taraf nafrat bhari nigaahon se dekhta hai, Wahan se jaane lagta hai tabhi usey phir Taarika ki aawaz sunai deti hai**

_vish kaa pyaala…  
>peena padaa hai<br>markar bhi mohe ae ae  
>jeena padaa hai<br>nain milaaye  
>kya giridhar se ae<br>nain milaaye  
>kya giridhar se<br>gir gayee jo apne hi nazar se  
>ro-ro naina khoye ae ae<br>chhup chhup meera roye  
>dard na jaane koye<br>chhup chhup meera roye  
>dard na jaane koye<br>hey ree o…o…  
>mose mora shyaam roothaa<em>

**Abhijeet uske paas aaya uska haath pakda aur**

Abhijeet: Shayad tum bhool rahi ho,maine tumse kaha tha apni ye manhoos shakal mujhe mat dikhana,tum gayi nahi abhi tak yahan se

**Abhijeet uska haath pakadta hai aur usey nikaalne lagta hai tabhi Purvi usey rokti hai**

Abhijeet: Hatth jaiye Jeejha ab kyun rok rahin hain hume, ab to subah bhi ho chuki hai aur shubh muhurat bhi hai inhey bahar ka rasta dikhane ka

Purvi: Nahi Bhai sa, hume lagta hai ki Taarika sach bol rahin hain

Abhijeet: Apne kaanon se sab kuch sunne par bhi aap aisa keh rahi hain?

Purvi: Kabhi kabaar, aankhon dekha aur kanon suna mein fark hota hai,haqeeqat nahi hota hai jo humne dekha hai aur jo suna hai humne

Abhijeet: Thik hai Jeejha, to ab aap apni aankhon se dekh bhi leejiye aur kaanon se sun bhi leejiye humara faisla **"Agar ye aurat abhi, isi waqt is rajmehel ko chodke nahi gayi, to hum yahan se chale jayenge, faisla aap sab ka hai, ab ya to is ghar mein hum rahenge ya Taarika"**

Purvi: Thik hai bhai sa agar yahi aapka faisla hai to humara bhi ek faisla sun leejiye **"agar aaj Taarika yahan se gayin toh hum bhi is ghar se chale jayenge aur ghar mein lautke wapas kabhi nahi aayenge"**

Abhijeet: Thik hai Jeejha jaisi aapki icchha... waise bhi ladkiyon ka apna ghar unki shadi ke baad unka sasuraal hota hai na ki Maaika

Dadi-sa: Abhijeet!.. Ye kya bol rahe hain aap... Purvi,bête abhi..

Purvi: Racha! Racha... humara saamaan nikalwaiye, hum abhi isi waqt yahan se nikal rahe hain

Dadi sa: Purvi beta ye aap...

Daya: Jeejha ye aap kya keh rahi hain, Abhijeet ye kya tarika hai baat karne ka apni behen se

Abhijeet: Humne galat to kuch bhi nahi kaha Daya

Daya: Rukiye Jeejha...

Purvi: Bas keejiye bhai sa... apmaan ke ghoont peeke hum is ghar mein nahi reh sakte... aur Taarika aap humare saath chal rahin hain

**Racha bags laati hai**

Abhijeet: Aaiye Jeejha, bahar tak chod dete hain

Purvi: Hum aapki Jeejha tab jab Taarika aapki patni, aur is ghar ki bahu

**Purvi Taarika ko leke ghar aa jaati**

* * *

><p><strong>IN SINGHANIA MANSION<strong>

Purvi: Racha, inke bags guest room mein lagwa deejiye

Sachin: Arey Purvi aap? Aap yahan, aur Bhabhi sa,Do teen din hi to huye they aapko yahan se gaye huye... phir Purvi yun achanak sab thik to hai na?

**Purvi usey puri kahani sunati hai**

Purvi: Humne Taarika ki aankhon mein sacchai dekhi bas isiliye hum inhe yahan le aaye

Sachin: Acchha kiya aapne, Bhabhi sa aap aaram kar leejiye

**IN THE NIGHT**

**Purvi aur Sachin so rahe they, Tabhi achanak Purvi ne koi sapna dekha... Jise dekhke wo jag uthi aur chilla uthi**

Sachin: Kya hua Purvi... Aap Aap thik to hain?, Itni ghabrai hui kyun hain aap Kya hua

**Purvi ghabrake uthti hai**

Purvi: Sachin, humare New York ke tickets book keejiye, hum kal subah ke subah yahan se nikal rahe hain, hum dono ab yahan nahi rukenge, hum wapas challenge, aap kahen to hum Maa Baba, Vivek, Meethi sab challenge lekin ab aur yahan nahi rukenge, yahan se bas door chale jaenge

**Wo uthke suitcase uthane lagti hai aur usme kapde rakhne lagti hai**

Sachin: Purvi, please calm down, shant ho jaiye

Purvi: Bas hum ab yahan nahi ruk sakte, hume jaana hi hoga

Sachin: Purvi shaant ho jaiye

Purvi(weeping): Nahi ab hum yahan nahi rukenge,bas ab nahi...

Sachin: Purvi humari baat to suniye

**Purvi koi bhi baat sunne ko taiyyar nahi thi**

**Sachin uske paas aata hai uska haath pakad ke usey apni taraf karta hai,usey karib karke uske honthon pe kiss karte hai**

Sachin: Jab tak hum aapke saath hain, hum me se kisi ko koi kuch nahi kar sakta,aur aapko bhi ye stress nahi lena chaiye, aapke aur aapki kokh mein pal rahe is bacche ki sehat par bura asar padega...Hum hain naa aapke saath bas kuch nahi hoga

**Purvi uske gale lagke rone lagti hai**

**_"_****_Mann tera jo rog hai  
>Mohe samajh naa aaye<br>Paas hai jo sab chhod ke  
>Door ko paas bulaaye<em>**

**_Jiya lage na tum bin mora_**.

**_Jiya lage na tum bin mora_**

**_Jiya lage na tum bin mora_**

**_Jiya lage na tum bin mora"_**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS AND I PROMISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WOULD DEFINITELY GET ANSWER OF ALL THE QUESTIONS**

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT PALACE<strong>

**Abhijeet Saari raat soya nahi tha, wo mehel mein kuch kitaben padhne hall mein baith gaya, usey baar baar subah waali baat yaad aa rahi thi**

**Tabhi usey laga jaise usne kisi ko dekha hai, pardon ke pichey, Wo uske pichey gaya to usey laga jaise wo koi aurat thi , Jab paas gaya to peechey se aisa laga jaise wo aurat uski chhab bilkul "Niharika" jaisi thi**

Abhijeet: Niharika...

**Is se pehle ki wo kuch keh paata wo aage badhne lagi uske ghunghruon ki aawaz se bhi aane lagi aur phir chalke chalke jab wo aage aayi Abhijeet uske piche tha par wo ruki nahi aaur naa hi Abhijeet uska chehra dekh saka**

**Usne Gaana gaana shuru kiya**

_"__Suna suna lamha lamha,meree raahe tanha tanha  
><em> _Aakar mujhe tum tham lo, manjil teree dekhe rasta  
><em> _Mud ke jara abb dekh lo, aisa milan phir ho na ho  
><em> _Sab kuchh meraa tum hee toh ho  
><em> _Bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja  
><em> _O bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja_  
><em>Suna suna lamha lamha, meree raahe tanha tanha"<em>

**Par jab Abhijeet uske paas aaya wo ikdam se gayab uski aankhon se door ho gayi** **Thodi der baad Abhijeet kitchen mein gaya paani peeney to khidki se usne usi aurat ko wahan dekha, Andhere mein usey uska chehra nazar nahi aaya lekin ikdam se bijli kadki aur us flash mein usey jitna bhi us aurat ka chehra dikha, usey laga wo Niharika thi**

Abhijeet: Niharika! Niharika… lekin ye Niharika kaise ho sakti hai, Niharika toh mar chuki hai… phir ye…

**Wo dar ki wajah se pichey jaane laga tabhi saari lights off ho gayi** **Jab wo pichey chalte chalte gaya to kisi se takra gaya aur usne dekha uske saamne koi aurat thi wo aur bhi ghabra gaya lekin jaise hi us aurat ne apne chehre ke saamne ek candle rakhi uski jaan mein jaan aayi**

Abhijeet: Kajal aap

Kajal: Haan hum hain Yuvraaj, lekin aap itni raat mein yahan kya kar rahe hain, Itni raat mein yahan wahan mat ghuma keejiye, thik nahi hai

Abhijeet: Kajal humare saath aana zara

**Kajal uske saath jaati hai**

Abhijeet: Kajal wo khidki se bahar…

**Is se pehle wo kuch keh paata**

Kajal: Kya?

Abhijeet: Kuch nahi tum jao

* * *

><p><strong><span>NEXT MORNING<span>**

**Purvi soke uthi thi wo bahar Jaake Taarika ke room mein jaati hai dekhti hai Taarika wahan packing kar rahi thi**

Purvi: Kahan jaane ki taiyyari kar rahi hain aap?

Taarika: Hum Baba ke paas jaana chaahte hain, Bahot din ho gaye hain unse mile aur phir ab hum yahan reh nahi sakte, jab jab yahan par rahenge hume wahi sab yaad aate rahega

Purvi: Thik keh rahi hain aap, Aap apne ghar ho aaiye aapko accha lagega

Taarika: Jeejha, aapne humara saath diya uske liye tah-e-dil se shukriya

Purvi: Shukriya wali koi baat nahi hai Waise Taarika, Ek baat samajh nahi aayi, aap Taara mera matlab hai aapko Taara banne ki zaruat hi kyun padi…

Taarika: Jab hume pata chala ki humara rishta Yuvraaj ke saath hone jaa raha hai, toh hum phoole nahi samaye, Hume laga ki is ghar mein bahu banke aane se pehle ,hume Yuvraaj ke bare mein sab kuch pata laga lena chahiye, Jab hume pata chala ki Yuvraaj ye sab apni marzi se nahi balki dabaav mein aake humse shaadi kar rahe hain to ik pal ko hume laga ki hume unhe mana kar dena chahiye, par phir pata chala ki rasmo ke baad bhi unhone humara chehra nahi dekha hai, bas isi baat ko leke humne kuch socha , Humne socha ki Taarika na sahi koi aur banke unka pyaar haasil Karen, isiliye humne us property ke owner se us zamin ko khareed liya, jispe aap log kaam karne waale they aur afwaah faila di ki hum Taara hain jiska pati mar chukka hai aur jiske naam ye zamin thi, Hume laga jab kabhi Yuvraj humara chehra dekhenge wok hush ho jayenge ye soch ke ki hum wahi ladki hain jis se unhone pyaar kiya tha par hume nahi pataa tha ki iska ulta parinaam ho sakta hai

Purvi: Par phir Suresh ji ne jhoot kyun kaha

Taarika: Hum bhi sunke hairaan they, ki unhone bhala jhoot kyun bola

Purvi: Khair, dekhiyega, sach ek nna ek din sabke saamne zarur aayega

Taarika: Hmmm

Purvi: Hum apne liye aur Sachin ke liye chaai bana rahe hain aap piyengi?

Taarika: Aap rehne deejiye Jeejha hum banate hain chai

Purvi: Ek baar humare haath ki Chai peejiye baki sab bhool jayengi

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE AT PALACE<span>**

**Abhijeet kal raat ke baad thoda pareshan tha** **Kaafi tez hawayen chal rahi thi, Baadal to aise chhaye huye they maano din mein andhera ho gaya ho ** **Tabhi achanak Abhijeet ko koi awaaz aati hai jab wo us aawaaz ki taraf badhta hai, Wo aawaz usey seedha ek kamre tak le jaati hai Wo hairaan tha kyunki ye kamra kisi aur ka nahi balki Niharika ka tha…. Wo andar jaata hai to dekhta hai us kamre ki har ek chiz thik waisi hi thi jaise Niharika ne aakhri baar chhodi thi wo aaina jisme wo dekha karti thi khudko nihara karti thi, Wo kanga wo shringaar ka saaman,**

Abhijeet jab bhi us kamre mein jaata usey wo saari chizen yaad aati, Yaha tak ki us palang pe bichhi chaadron par bani silwate bhi nahi miti thi, Sab kuch waisa hi tha, Wo washroom mein gaya usne dekha wahan bhi sab waisa hi tha, jaisa ki wo chod ke gayi thi , Jaise hi wo palta usey ehsaas hua jaise ki piche koi tha , Jab usne dekha to paaya ki koi nahi tha, par wahan they kisi ke pairon ki aahat aur nishan they jise Abhijeet nahi dekh paya tha,

Jab washroom se wo bahar aaya usne phir ek baar us painting ko dekha, itne dino baad wo us painting ko dekh raha tha, Wo Niharika ki painting thi, ab bhi Niharika ki aankhon mein wo kashish thi ki wo Abhijeet ko apni taraf kheech sake , Uski Khoobsurti uski maut ke baad bhi zinda thi , Na jaane wo kya tha wo ek ajib sa saaya tha jo aankhon mein uski yakin sa banke aaya tha, jaise Niharika cheekh cheekh ke Abhijeet se kuch kehna chaah rahi thi

**Abhijeet kamre se bahar aata hai par jaise hi wo darwaaza lagane waala hota hai usey andar se kuch paaylon ki aawaz aati hai** **Abhijeet jab palatke dekhta hai to usey lagta hai ki andar jaise koi ladki thi dubara darwaza kholne par usey koi nahi dikhai deta…  
>Wo baahar aata hai,aur Daya se takrata hai<strong>

Daya: Abhijeet, dekh ke chala keejiye, aur yahan is kamre mein aap kya kar rahe they?

Abhijeet: Daya hume laga ki jaise is kamre mein koi tha

Daya: Aisa kaise ho sakta hai, Niharika ki maut ke baad se ye kamra band pada hai, aur bina Dadi sa ki ijaazat ke koi yahan aa bhi nahi sakta , accha aap chaliye yahan se agar kisine dekh liya to hungama khada ho jayega

Abhijeet: Thik keh rahe hain aap chaliye…

**Dono wahan se jaate hain**

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE AT SINGHANIA MANSION<span>**

**Purvi Chaai leke apne room mein jaati hai, Dekhti hai wahan koi nahi tha . Wo Sachin ko dhundhne lagti hai par usey Sachin kahin nahi milta, Sachin ko yahan wahan pure ghar mein dhundhti hai par wo kahin nahi tha aur phir usey phone karti hai to uska phone nahi lagta ** **Wo bhaag ke Sudeshna aur Adhiraj ke paas jaati hai**

Purvi: Maa Baba aapne Sachin ko kahin dekha ?

Sudeshna: Nahi beta, Subah se toh Sachin neechey aaya hi nahi, Kya baat hai

Purvi: Maa , Naa vo kamre mein hain na kahin aur pura ghar chhaan maara maine wo kahin nahi hain, aur wo bina hume bataye kahin nahi jaate, phone bhi nahi lag raha unka, mujhe chinta hone lagi hai maa

Adhiraj: Beta aa jayega wo tum chinta mat karo

Purvi: Nahi Baba hume unki bahot chinta ho rahi hai, aap please kuch keejiye, unhe dhoondh ke laiye baba

Adhiraj: Thik hai, main dekhta hun, tum fikar mat karo main dhundhta hun

**Tabhi Purvi ko ek call aata hai** **Jo bhi wo us se baat karti hai kisi ko nahi batati aur fauran kisi jagah ke liye nikal padti hai**

* * *

><p><span><strong>IN THE NIGHT <strong>

Adhiraj: Pata nahi ye Purvi kahan chali gayi, Yahan Sachin ka koi pata nahi aur ab Purvi bhi nahi mil rahi

Sudeshna: Aapko Police complaint kar deni chaiye ji

Adhiraj: Hmm Main police station jaata hun, Wahan ka DCP mera dost hai us se baat karta hun

* * *

><p><span><strong>HERE AT PALACE<strong>

**Rajmata Nikhil aur Pankaj, Jainandini se milne gaye they unki tabyat thik nahi thi…. Wo raat mein unke ghar pe hi they, Yahan Daya aur Taasha kuch kaam se office mein hi ruke huye thee, Abhijeet ghar pe akela tha**

**Raat kaafi ho chuki thi aur kaafi der bhi kaafi der baad Abhijeet ko phir kisi paayal ki aawaz sunai deti hai**

**Wo phir us aawaz ki taraf jaata hai toh usey koi waisi hi paayal ki goonj sunai padti hai, Jab wo us kamre ke saamne jaata hai to phir usey koi aisi chiz dikhai deti hai jise dekhke wo hairan reh jaata hai, Usey Niharika ke piano ki dhun sunai deti hai, aur ye wahi dhun thi jo sirf Niharika bajaya karti thi, Niharika ki ye dhun uske alawa koi aur nahi jaanta tha, kyunki Niharika ye dhun sirf aur sirf uske liye hi bajaya karti thi**

**Abhijeet ne us kamre ki khidki mein ek parchhain bhi dekhi jo ek ladki ki hi thi, Abhijeet darwaaze ko kholne laga par wo khula nahi kyunki wo andar se band tha, Abhijeet hairan tha ki andar kaun ho sakta hai,lekin jab usne darwaza khatkhataya to wo piano ki aawaz band ho gayi aur phir paayal ki aawazein us darwaaze tak sunai di…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS... LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY... oh!... its really long hope you enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Payal ki wo jhankaar jab darwaaze tak aayi to Abhijeet ke pasine chhootne lage Par wo janna chaahta tha ki andar aisa kya hai, andar aisa kaun hai jo hoke bhi nahi, kahin wo Niharika ka saaya to nahi, Darwaze tak payal ki aawaz aayi phir ekdum se shaant ho gayi <strong>

**Abhijeet ne phir ek baar koshish ki kisi tarah us us darwaaze ko khol de,par is baar darwaza khul gaya aur, Jaise hi wonder gaya, Andar koi nahi dikhai diya, Lekin Jab wo andar gaya usne dekha ki Niharika ki tasveer jal rahi thi, usne us tasveer par kuch kuch daalke us aag ko bujhane ki koshish bhi ki par usme aag lagti rahi bujhi nahi, Abhijeet is wajah se bahot ghabraya hua tha, wo daudte huye turant baaahar aaya aur jab wo baahar aake hall mein niche aaya to usey Phir wahi aawaz sunai dene lagi wahi paayal aur unhi ghunghru ki aawaz aur saath mein usne dekha ki upar se koi ladki phir se chalke wahan tak gayi hai jaise parchhain ho kisiki jaise Saaya ho koi aur phir usey wo aawaz sunai dene lagi **

"_Suna suna lamha lamha meree raahe tanha tanha_

_Aakar mujhe tum tham lo, manjil teree dekhe rasta_

_Mud ke jara abb dekh lo, aisa milan phir ho na ho_

_Sab kuchh meraa tum hee toh ho_

_Bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja_

_O bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja_

_Suna suna lamha lamha, meree raahe tanha tanha"_

**Abhijeet phir us aawaz ka picha kar raha tha, kyunki ye gaana sirf aur sirf Niharika gaaya karti thi, Niharika ke alawa koi bhi is dhun ko nahi jaanta tha**

**Abhijeet jaate jaate store room tak chala gaya aur ekdam se saare ghar mein andhera ho gaya**

**Aur us room ke darwaaze band ho gaye **

**Abhijeet daud ke darwaaze tak jaata aur darwaaza thokne lagta hai**

Abhijeet: Darwaaza kholo, Open the door damn it Open the door… Darawaza kholo koi

"Arey arey arey… Wo darwaza to ab khulne se raha" –**ek awaz sunai deti hai**

Abhijeet: Kajal!... (**Kajal uske saamne gun taane khadi thi**)

Abhijeet: Ye kya pagalpan hai Kajal ?

Kajal(with a change in her voice): Kajal nahi Abhijeet, hum Niharika hai

**Kajal uske nazdeek aati hai, Uske haath pakadti hai**

Kajal: Tumne apni Niharika ko nahi pehchana, hum Niharika hain , Tumhari patni, hum tumhe apne saath le jaane aaye hain, aao humare saath

Abhijeet: Niharika… Kajal ye sab kya pagalpan hai

Kajal: Hum sach keh rahe hain, Hum Niharika hain, tumhari patni Abhijeet

Abhijeet: Niharika…

**Is se pehle wo aage kuch bol paata**

Kajal( Back to original voice): Niharika… Niharika… Niharika..marke bhi vo Niharika tumhari zindagi se gayi nahi, Accha hua ki wo mar gayi, Lekin wo mar gayi to aa gayi wo Taara urf Taarika

Abhijeet: Kya bakwaas kar rahi ho tum hosh mein to ho ?

Kajal: Bilkul hosh mein hain

Abhijeet: Ye sab kya Darwaaza kholo aur hume yahan se jaane do

Kajal: Jaana chaahte hain aap? Thik hai chale jaiye lekin phir zara sochiye(Pointing to Purvi and Sachin), aapki Pyaari behen aur is rajwansh ke kunwar sa ka kya hoga

**Abhijeet ne dekha thodi doori pe Purvi aur Sachin they unhe rassi se baandhke rakha tha aur unke Muh par kapda tha**

Abhijeet: Jeejha! Kunwar- sa!

**Abhijeet unki taraf badhne lagta hai**

Kajal: Na na na… Ek kadam bhi aage badhaya, to apni Jeejha, Kunwar sa, aur unki hone waali santaan ko kho doge… so just be carefull

Abhijeet: Kya chahiye tumhe

Kajal(with a change in her voice): Hume kya chaiye ye tum kaise sawal kar rahe ho, Hum aapse prem karte hai, Aur hum yahan kaise aaye…. Abhijeet yahan se chaliye

Abhijeet: Band karo ye natak Kajal

Kajal(in original voice): Hume aap chahiye

Abhijeet: Kya bakwaas hai ye

Kajal: Bilkul thik kaha humne, Hume aap hi chahiye… Hum aapse prem karte hain Yuvraj….hum chaahte hain aapko, hume aap hi chahiye

Abhijeet: Kehna kya chaahti hain aap?

Kajal: Kehna hum ye chaahte hain, ki aap humse vivah kar leejiye

Abhijeet: Ye nahi ho sakta kabhi nahi

Kajal: Thik hai to ab apni Jeejha aur Kunwar sa ki maut ke zimmedar aap hi honge

Abhijeet: Ruko….

**Kajal stops**

Abhijeet: Jeejha aur Kunwar sa ko kuch mat karna

Kajal: Hum to kisi ko bhi kuch nahi karna chaahte Yuvraaj lekin wo kya hai na, kabhi Niharika to kabhi Taarika humare raaste ka kaanta banke aa jati hai, aur hume aise kadam uthane padte hain

Abhijeet: Niharika aur Taarika…

Kajal; Haan Yuvraj, Niharika aur Taarika, Hum aapse prem karte they par Dadi- sa us Niharika ko apni bahu banake ghar mein le aai, us din humne soch liya, ki tumhari Niharika ko apne raaste se hum hatake rahenge…

Abhijeet: Kya kiya tumne Niharika ke saath

Kajal: Niharika ke saath, Niharika ke saath to humne kuch bhi nahi kiya,Humne to bas aapke man mein ye shaq paida karna shuru kar dia ki Niharika badchalan hai aur uske Arnav(Niharika's friend) ke saath galat sambandh hain, Bechari Niharika to nirdosh thi usne to kuch bhi nahi kiya, Wo to tumse bahot pyaar karti thi, phir jo kuch kiya tumhari soch aur nafrat ne kiya, Us din tumne uspe ye ilzaam lagaya ki uske kisi gair mard ke saath sambandh hain aur us se ye ilzaam sehen nahi ho paaya aur wo turant Mehel chhodke chali gayi , Lekin phir tumhe pata chala ki jis raaste se Niharika jaa rahi hai wahan Registaan hai aur wahan bahot bada tufaan aane waala hai, tum usey rokne ke liye uske pichey gaye lekin humne tumhe roka aur humne kaha ki hum le aaayenge usey wapas , Hum Niharika ke pichey gaye, Jo ab tak registaan pahonch chuki thi, humne usey wahan goli maar di, aur wapas aa gaye, aur tumse ye kaha ki Registaan mein aaye tufaan mein Niharika ki mauta ho gayi aur phir bhagwaan ne humpe aashirwaad barsaya, us din waakai bahot bada tufaan aaya, aur Niharika ki laash un ret ke bade bade teelon mein dhak gayi, kabhi kisi ko mili hi nahi, Lekin tumhari jo wo Jeejha thi na tumse aur Purvi se badi, Haan **Sudhamayi** **Jeejha** (Abhijeet se bhi badi behen jise maine abhi tak disclose nahi kiya), unhe pata lag gaya tha, isliye humne unhe maara nahi, balki aisi jagah pahoncha diya jahan wo til til mar rahi hain, Mental Assylum mein taki unka treatment acche se ho sake… Aapke aur Aapki behen Purvi ke beech zeher ke beej bhi humne hi boye they, jo waqt ke saath naasoor ban gaye

Kajal(sudden change in voice): Abhijeet hume yahan se le chalo Abhijeet please le chalo

Abhijeet(thinking): Ye achanak isey kya ho raha hai beech beech mein

Kajal(original voice):Phir bhi Dadi sa ne apni zid nahi chodi Le aai Taarika ko, maine usey bhi badchalan saabit kar diya, Suresh ji ke muh mein paise thuse aur wo maan gaya lekin tumhara ye jo jawai hai na , iski wajah se sirf aur sirf iski wajah se aaj tum yahan ho, isey bed se gayab karwaya humne, iske piche Purvi daudi chali aayegi is baat ka fayda uthaya humne, aur tumhe kya lagta hai, tumhare bhai jaise dost Daya aur Taasha surakshit hain? Nahi jis jagah gaye they wahin se gayab karwa diya hai humne unhe

Abhijeet: Kya kiya tumne unke saath?

Kaajal: Abhi tak to kuch nahi kiya hai, hume kuch karne par majboor bhi mat karo, humse shadi kar leejiye Yuvraj bacha leejiye teeno ki jaan, warna aapko pata hai Yuvraj, hum agar jaan le sakte hain to.. hum aapko itna chaahte hain ki aapki jaan bhi le sakte hain (She points gun to Abhijeet)

Abhijeet: Aur wo jo hume Niharika dikhti thi

Kajal(Sudden change in her voice): Hum hain to hum dikhenge na, aur kaun dikhega tumhe Abhijeet kya bol rahe ho tum

**Yahan Purvi kisi tarah apne haath kholne ki koshish kar rahi thi**

Kajal(back to original): Hum 10 tak ginenge Abhijeet , agar aap nahi mane to hum aapke saath saath in sab ki jaan le lenge

Countdown begins and reaches to 8

Kajal: 9 aur

**Purvi apne haath pair khol chuki thi aur Sachin ke bhi , Wo bhaagke Kajal ke paas gayi aur us se gun chheene lagti hai**

Abhijeet: Jeejha aap isme mat padiye hatiye Jeejha…

Sachin: Purvi hat jaiye goli chal jaegi

**Tabhi fire ki aawaz aati hai, Goli Kajal ko lag gayi thi, Kajal zinda thi par behosh ho gayi thi**

**Purvi apne haath se Gun gira deti hai**

Purvi(scared): Ye… Ye humne kya kar dia, hum to bas is se gun lena chaahte they hum isey maarna nahi chaahte they…hum isey wakai nahi maarna chaahte they, Ye kya kar dia humne, Ye kaisa gunah ho gaya humse… Hum maarna nahi chaahte they

Sachin: Shhh!... Shant ho jaiye… Hum hain jab tak aapke saath aapko kuch nahi hoga

**He picks up the gun**

Sachin: Ab agar police aati hai… To Goli humne chalai thi, samjhi aap

Purvi: Nahi aap humara ilzaam apne sar nahi lenge

Sachin: Humne kaha na kuch nahi hoga, Goli humne chalai hai hmm…

**Purvi usey gale laga leti hai uski aankhon mein aasu they**

Abhijeet: Nahi Kunwar sa, Goli na aapne chalai hai na Jeejha ne, Goli humne chalaai hai, he snatches the gun from Sachin

Sachin: Lekin Bhai sa…

Abhijeet: Bas humne keh diya so keh diya

Purvi: Hume maaf kar deejiye Bhai sa hume laga ki aapne hi Niharika ko maut ke ghaat utaara hai , aur aap hi ki wajah se Sudhamayi Jeejha pagal ho gayi thi

Abhijeet: Maafi to hume maangni chahiye Jeejha, aapko to galat femi thi parantu humne to 3 saal aapse bematlab ki nafrat ki , Hum nahi jaante they ki humari Jeejha humse itni mohabbat karti hain

** Purvi aur Abhijeet ek dusre ko gale llagate hain**

**Police aati hai , Kajal ko hospital le jaaya jaata hai, Daya aur Taasha ko bhi dhoondhke wapas laaya jaata hai, Baad mein pata chalta hai ki Kajal ko multiple personality disorder tha aur vo hi kamre mein jaa jaake khud ko Niharika samjhti thi, uske jaisa bartaav karti thi, uske dimag ka ilaaj ho sake isliye usey Mental Assylum bhej dia gaya, Abhijeet aur Purvi ke beech ke differences khatam ho gaye they, Defence mein goli chalaye jane par Abhijeet par se ilzaam hata diye jaate hain**

**Abhijeet Taarika se milne uske ghar jaata hai, us se maafi maangta hai, aur usey samman ke saath ghar wapas lata hai aur apne bacche ko bhi apnata hai**

**Kuch mahino baad Purvi Ek bahot pyaare bacche ko janam deti hai jiska naam tha ''Krishna''**

**Sudhamayi ab thodi thodi thik hone lagi thi, unhe wapas ghar laaya gaya tha**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AFTER 4 YEARS<strong>

**Dareya aur Vivesha ki bhi shaadi ho chuki thi aur Dareya ki ek beti bhi thi jiska name rakha tha Subhi(Rashi name- Subhadra, so Subhi)**

**ViveSha ki bhi shadi ho chuki thi aur unhone Anaathalay se ek bacche ko god liya tha jiska name tha 'Kaushik'(Meaning Balrama), jo umar mein baki dono bacchhon se bada tha, And Abhirika ki bhi beti thi jiska naam tha 'Durga'**

**(I know I have created Mahabharta here )**

**AT RAJESHWARI PALACE**

**Aaj bahot hi bada din tha, Abhijeet ka Rajtilak hone wala tha**

**Sab bahot khush they Purvi ne apne M.D ki position se resign kar diya tha lekin ab wo Rathore group of hotels ki CEO thi, Abhijeet nahi chahta tha ki wo is business ko chode**

**Aaj Abhijeet ko M.D aur Jaisalmer ke Mahraaj ke roop mein Rajtilak hone wala tha, Dadi sa ke kehne par ek bahot hi ahem hissa aaj Daya ko bhi milne wala tha, Rathore group of hotels ka sabse bade hotel "HOTEL RAJESHWARI'' ka project milne wala tha Daya ko**

**Sab log aa chuke they that baat ke saath Abhijeet ko Raaj gaddi pe bithaya gaya**

**Saari vidhiyon ke baad Purvi wahan aati hai saari ladkiyon aur daasiyon ke sath aati hai aarti ki thaal lekar**

"_**Om Rajadhirajay Prasaih Saahine Namo Vayam Vaishravnaay Kurmahe Samei Kamaan Kaamay Mahayam Kaameshvaro Vaishravno Dadhaatu  
>Kuberaay Vaishravnaay Maharajaay Namah"<strong>_

**Purvi Abhijeet ka Tilak karti hai aur phir uske sar pe Mukut aur haath mein shaahi Talwaar deti hai**

**Phir Purvi Daya ki taraf badhti hai**

**Daya ko tilak karne waali hoti hai tabhi**

"Rukiye"

**Wo Jainandini ki aawaz thi **

Jainandini: Ye aap kya kar rahi hain Jeejha, Ye zimmedari humare bête Nikhil ki hone chahiye, aur Maa sa aapne to hume kshan bhar mein paraya kar diya

Dadi: Jainandini, ye kya keh rahi hain aap

Jainandini: Bilkul thik keh rahe hain maa, Jo haq humare bête ka hai usey aap yunhi kisi aur ko de rahi hain

Dadi sa: Jayaa… Ye aap kya keh rahi hain, Daya kabse koi aur ho gaye?

Jainandini: Thik keh rahe hain maa isme galat kaha hi kya hai humne ? Hain to ye humare Deewan ke bête hi na, Humare pariwar se inka khoon ka rishta to nahi, aur waise bhi is par haq sirf aur sirf humare bête Nikhil ka hona chahiye

Nikhil: Maa aap bhi jaanti hain ki hum is layak nahi hai

Jainandini: Aap kis layak hain kis layak nahi ye hum aap se behtar jaante hain isliye khaamosh rahiye, Aapko aapka haq to hum dilwaake rahenge

Dadi sa: Bas karo Jaiya…

Jainandini: Nahi Maa aaj hum chup nahi rahenge, humare bête ko haq dilwake rahenge aaj

Taasha: Kis haq ki baat kar rahi hain aap Bua sa

Jainandini: Badon ki baat hai, tum beech mein mat bolo

Taasha: Bolenge, jahan baat humare bhai ki aayegi to hum zarur bolenge

Daya: Taasha tum chup raho, Bua ji sa agar aap chaahti hain, ye saara haq Nikhil ka ho, to unhi ka hoga

Taasha: Nahi Bhai sa, Bua sa aaj tak sach se anjaan thi , lekin aaj hum unhe sach batake rahenge

Daya: Taasha

Taasha: Kis haq ki baat kar rahi hain aap Bua sa, aap jaanti hain, ki jis bête ke liye aap apna haq maang rahi hain wo agar zinda hai to uski wajah humare bade bhaai **'Shaurya Jaitawat' **Ki wajah se….

Bua sa: Ye kya keh rahi ho tum…

Taasha: Sach yahi hai… aaj aapko ye jaan lena chaiye…  
>Bua sa yaad keejiye, Ek raat kuch logon ne aapko Fufa sa ko aur aapke pure parivaar ko maarne ke iraade se gher liya tha, wo log aapke bête Nikhil ko maar girate agar us waqt humari Maa ne unhe bachaya nahi hota<br>Humari maa ne us waqt apni wafadaari nibhaayi, aur is kadar nibhai ki apne bacche ko rakh diya paalne mein aapke Nikhil ki jagah, aur unhone unki aankhon ke saamne unke bête ko maar diya par humari Maa ne kuch nahi kiya, us waqt aap to Moorchhit thi parantu humare Daya bhai sa pure hosh mmein they… Humari Maa Kalyug ki **Panna** **Dhai **bani aur agar aaj humari maa ke dusre bête ko unka haq mil raha hai to kya galat ho raha hai

**Jainandini ye sab sunke bahot bade shock mein thi wo kuch bol nahi paa rahi thi **

Dadi sa: Purvi tilak karo Daya ka

Jainandini: Rukiye Jeejha

Tilak hum swayam karenge

**Sab ye sunke khush ho jaate hain, aur Purvi wo thaali Jainandini ko deti hai, Jainandini Daya ka tilak karti hai**

**Yahan thodi der baad jab wo jalse mein tha Abhijeet ko us bheed bhaad mein Niharika ki chhab jaisi dikhai padti hai, par is waqt Niharika muskura rahi thi aur ikdam se wo gayab ho gayi**

* * *

><p><span><strong>FEW DAYS AFTER<strong>

**HERE AT SINGHANIA MANSION**

**It was Janmashtmi again**

**Krishna yahan se wahan bhaag raha tha**

Purvi: Kanhaiya, Kaanha yahan aao, dekho hume khaane ke liye itna mat daudao aaj waise bhi bahot kaam hai

Sachin: Oho… Mere Krishna ki maa kyun chilla rahi hain? Bichara maasum baccha to bas khel raha hai…

Purvi: Aap hi ne sar chadha liya hai isey …. Dekhiye na, jis tarah ka naam hai natkhat bhi to unhi ki tarah hai Krishna

Taasha: Pyaara bhi to bilkul unke jaisa hai , Sab ka aakarshan ban chukka hai Jeejha aapka Krishna

Purvi: Kaash ye Kaushik ki tarah samjhdaar hota

Krishna: Maa, Daau bhi shararat karte hain(Running from there)

Purvi: Dekha… Dekha isey…Krishna, ab ek minute ke bheetar agar humare paas nahi aaye na to…

Sachin: Kya karogi tum….

Purvi: Wahi jo Yashodha maiyya karti thi …

**Usne ek chhadi(stick ) uthai**

Purvi: Chhadi se maar padti thi unhe…

**Tabhi bell bajti hai aur saamne DaReya and Abhirika they**

Daya: Arey ye chhadi leke kiske piche padi hain Jeejha

Purvi: Aapke ladle bhaanje ke , dekhiye na kabse yahan se wahan dauda raha hai, Khana hi nahi kha raha

Daya: Ab jaise naam hain waisa hi to kaam hoga, Krishna beta khoob bhagao apni maa ko, Bhagwaan Krishna bhi aise hi apni maa ko apne piche daudaya karte they…

Purvi: Aur wo baat alag hai, ki phir maar bhi padti thi baad mein

**Tabhi Purvi ko ek call aata hai aur uska dhyaan hat jaata hai wahan pe se**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER SOME TIME<strong>

Purvi: Racha… Racha

Racha: Ji Bai sa

Purvi: Racha, humne Puja ke liye Makkhan rakh diya hai upar thik hai

Racha: Ji Bai sa

**Racha thodi der ke liye bahar jaati hai, Thodi der baad Purvi wapas jab aati hai to dekhti hai ki Krishna aur Kaushik wo makkhhan kha rahe tha**

Purvi: Racha! Racha…

Racha: Ji Bai sa

Purvi(Krishna ko god mein lekar): Ek kaam bola tha aapko aap wo bhi thik se nahi kar paayi , Ye Makkhan humne upar rakha tha, yahan zameen pe kaise aa gaya

Racha: Hume nahi pata Bai sa , hum thodi der ke liye bahar gaye they

Purvi: Bahar gayi thi to ye apne aap nichey kaise aa gaya

Racha: Bai sa Krishna ne hi…

Purvi: Tumhara dimag to thik hai? 4 saal ka baccha itni oonchai par rakhe makkhan ko kaise utaar sakta hai

Racha: Ab Bai sa, inki to saari harkate…

Purvi: Aap chup rahiye, saara kaam dubara karna padega…, Krishna beta ye Prasad tha ye kya kiya aapne

**Tabhi Sachin wahan aata hai**

Sachin: Purvi,baccha hai usko kya pata ki Prasad kya hai? Jao beta Kaushik, Krishna, jao bacche

Krishna: Acchha Baba… Vo tar ke dono wahan se bhaag jaate hain

Purvi: Arey Krish…

**Purvi wahan se jane wali thi Krishna ke piche, Racha jaa chuki thi**

**Sachin uska haath pakad ke apni taraf khichta hai**

Sachin: Bacchhon ko khelne deejiye, aaiye aap aur hum apna khel khelte hain…

Purvi: Ye aap kar rahe hain

Sachin: Wahi jo hume karna chaiye… Aapse prem

Purvi: Koi aa jayega

Sachin: Aane deejiye

Purvi: Sachin chodiye naa….

Sachin: Aaj agar ye Krishna apni Radha ko thoda sa pyaar karna chaahe to kya nahi karne dogi….

**Purvi us se bhaagne lagti hai, Aur Sachin uske pichey jaata hai **

**Purvi apne kamre tak pahonch jaati hai, Sachin bhi aa jata hai**

**Sachin usey apni taraf kheechta hai hai aur usey bed par girata hai**

"_**Labon ko labon pe sajaao  
>kya ho tum mujhe abb bataao<br>labon ko labon pe sajaao  
>kya ho tum mujhe abb bataao<strong>_

_**Tod do khud ko tum  
>baahon mein meri<br>baahon mein meri  
>baahon mein meri baahon mein<br>baahon mein meri  
>baahon mein meri<br>baahon mein meri baahon mein**_

_**tere ehsaason mein, bheege lamhaaton mein, mujhko duba tishnagi si hai  
>teri adaayon se dilkash khataao se, in lamho mein zindagi si hai<br>haya ko jara bhool jaao, meri hi tarah pesh aao  
>kho bhi do khud ko tum,<br>raaton mein meri  
>raaton mein meri<br>raaton mein meri raaton mein**_

_**labon ko labon pe sajaao  
>kya ho tum mujhe abb bataao"<strong>_


End file.
